In My Life
by Rosy.In.The.Sky
Summary: [Anciennement La Petite vie d'Angelina Johnson] Entrez dans la vie d'Angelina Johnson, en plein coeur du tournoi des trois sorciers.
1. Une Longue Journée

**Diclamer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (hormis quelques personnages secondaires, mais ça n'a pas grande importance... )

**Genre:** Romance ( Fred / Angelina)

**Résumé:** Angelina Johnson a bientôt 17 ans, et entre en sixième année à Poudlard. Tandis que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers bouleverse les petites habitudes, Angie se démène avec l'élu de son coeur, et aimerait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la bonne. Mais heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur ses amies de toujours, surtout quand sa mère fait aussi des siennes !

**Note:** Bon alors, c'est ma première fic, donc je demande un peu d'indulgence . Même s'il n'est pas très connu, ou du moins pas très populaire, j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Angelina, et j'espère que vous aussi vous l'apprécierez. Ah aussi, ne faîtes pas attention aux titres (des chapitres et de la fic), je suis pas très douée pour les trouver. Bonne lecture ( enfin je l'espère)! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review, pour me donner votre avis . Positif ou pas, je répondrai.

**Chapitre 1 : Une longue journée**

Je regardai malgré moi par la fenêtre. Dehors, malgré la nuit noire, je distinguais la pluie battante, tambourinant contre les vitres de la tour Gryffondor.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'essayais, sans grand succès, de me pencher sur mon devoir de Métamorphose. Seulement, la salle commune n'était pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour se concentrer.

En ce début d'octobre, comme depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il régnait à Poudlard une effervescence et une excitation grandissante à mesure que l'on approchait de la fin du mois, et plus précisément du 30 octobre.

Cette année, un grand événement allait chambouler le collège entier : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Evénement mythique, il opposait les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie : Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beaux- Bâtons. Trois champions, un par école, devaient s'affronter pour remporter la coupe et mille gallions. Le problème, c'est que ceux qui n'avaient pas 17 ans ne pouvaient pas déposer leur nom dans la coupe. C'est la qu'on voit que dans ma triste vie, j'avais quand même un peu de chance : j'aurais 17 ans le 21 octobre, et mon anniversaire me changerait les idées. Je comptais m'inscrire aussi au Tournoi. C'est surtout pour les mille gallions que j'envisageais sérieusement de m'inscrire, mais bon, j'étais quasiment certaine que ma chance s'arrêterait là.

En raison du tournoi, celui de Quidditch fut annulé. Je fus extrêmement déçue lorsque Dumbledore nous l'a annoncé, surtout que j'étais poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Poudlard étant l'école hôte, des élèves des deux autres écoles passeraient le reste de l'année scolaire ici, et nous étions plus qu'impatients de les voir, d'autant plus que l'échéance était dans moins d'un mois.

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par un long soupir, qui m'arracha à mes pensées. Ma meilleure amie, Alicia Spinett, avait visiblement du mal à s'en sortir avec son devoir de Métamorphose. Je lui fis un sourire compatissant, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui l'aurais aidée ! Non pas que je sois nulle en cours, mais cette année, je m'étais laissée peu à peu envahir par les tonnes de devoirs à faire. Moi qui croyais que la sixième année serait l'année du repos, entre l'année des BUSEs et celle des ASPICs, avec ses nombreuses heures de trous pour se reposer. Et bien je me trompais lourdement. Toutefois, j'avais décidé de me ressaisir et de commencer à travailler sérieusement, d'où cette soirée passée à étudier la Métamorphose.

Je me replongeais donc dans mon devoir lorsque j'entendis des rires. Je levai la tête et vit sans surprise à qui ils appartenaient. C'était bien évidemment ceux des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, et de leur meilleur ami Lee Jordan. Ces trois là étaient inséparables depuis la première année, un peu comme moi avec Alicia et Katie Bell, mon autre meilleure amie. Ils étaient populaires auprès de la gent féminine, et justement, ils étaient plutôt bien entourés ce soir la.

Je m'attardais sur Fred. Il était batteur dans l'équipe et avec George et Lee, ils étaient les meilleurs en matière de farces et de mauvais coups. Il était plutôt pas mal, pour ne pas dire beau. Mais ce n'était pas son principal atout, son humour en séduisait plus d'une. Mais il avait quand même de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire désarmant.

Je le regardai discrètement. Il était beau, gentil, mais inaccessible. Je voyais bien qu'il s'intéressait à ces filles soit disant parfaites, qui gloussaient à chacune de ses paroles.

Oh bien sûr on se parlait, mais j'étais totalement consciente de n'être qu'une amie pour lui. Je désespérais qu'il me considère un jour comme fille, pas comme la gentille bonne copine, qu'on ne venait voir que pour connaître l'heure des entraînements ou les devoirs à faire.

Je soupirai : je m'appelle Angelina Johnson, j'ai 17 ans, je suis en sixième année à Poudlard, et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne me voit pas.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Le lendemain matin, je profitais d'être la première levée pour aller prendre une douche.

Lorsque je ressortis, je vis qu'Alicia et Katie étaient réveillées, ainsi que les deux autres filles qui partageaient notre dortoir, mais avec qui je n'avais vraiment aucune affinité.

Une fois habillée, je me regardais dans le miroir pour finir de me préparer. Je n'étais pas des plus jolies, mais je n'étais pas moche pour autant. Alicia et Katie disaient que j'avais un charme, et que j'étais jolie, mais que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Bien entendu, je savais qu'elles disaient ça pour que je ne me complexe pas. J'attachai mes longs cheveux noirs crépus et ondulés en une queue de cheval haute, dont je ne laissai que deux mèches encadrant mon visage. Je mis mon trait de crayon habituel, non pas qu'il m'avantageait, n'allez pas croire que j'étais comme une de ces greluches qui traînaient autour de Fred ! C'est juste que j'étais habituée à ce simple trait sous mes yeux chocolat, discret. Mis à part cela, je n'étais pas très coquette.

Tandis qu'Alicia y entrait, Katie sortit de la salle de bains. Elle, elle était vraiment jolie. Elle avait des cheveux plutôt longs, auburn et raides, et des yeux noisette. Elle était le genre de filles qui n'avaient pas de petit ami fixe, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus d'un mois avec le même garçon et encore, je tallais large ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait, alors qu'Alicia et moi, on galérait pour trouver un copain.

Ce fut au tour d'Alicia de sortir. Elle aussi était jolie, avec ses cheveux chatains mi-longs, ses yeux verts et son sourire avenant.

Nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Nous fûmes rapidement rejointes par Fred, Lee et Georges. C'était dans ces moments la que je me trouvais un (rare) atout : je ne perdais presque jamais mes moyens face à Fred, ou du moins, ce n'était pas visible.

Malheureusement pour moi, je dus compter sur mon « don », car Fred avait été rejoint par sa petite amie du moment, Sally Morton. Elle était l'une de ses filles qui avaient tout pour elles : blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un brushing parfait, la bouche pulpeuse et la taille de mannequin.

Bon je n'étais pas grosse, c'est vrai, mais je n'avais pas les yeux bleus, la bouche pulpeuse et le brushing parfait, surtout avec mes cheveux. Sally était la fille parfaite en somme. Bon je l'admets, il lui manquait peut-être un peu de conversation, mais bon, je ne passais pas ma vie à observer Fred embrasser sa copine et je n'étais pas – dieu merci- à leurs rendez-vous : je n'étais pas maso.

Justement, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, moment où je pris soin de regarder ailleurs, et ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement par la suite.

Georges et Lee les suivirent un peu plus tard, sous le regard intéressé de Katie qui projetait de faire tomber Lee dans ses filets.

Alicia bailla ostensiblement. Cette fille pouvait être très énergique quand elle le voulait, mais ça n'arrivait que lors des matches de Quidditch. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Katie se leva et décréta qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Cette perspective ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, mais je me levai aussi. Alicia nous suivit en finissant sa nuit tandis que Katie et moi papotions, et qu'elle me racontait les histoires de ses dernières conquêtes, et de ses derniers ravages, surtout.

« - Non mais tu y crois toi ? Me dit-elle. Larry Hanson m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

- Attends, Larry Hanson, le Poufsouffle de septième année ? J'y crois pas, y'en a qui ont vraiment de la chance ! Me lamentai-je.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je vais dire oui. Tu sais très bien qui j'ai en vue… Me répondit Katie tandis qu'on arrivait devant la salle de Métamorphoses.

- Et peut-on savoir qui tu as en vue ? S'enquit George, qui, accompagné de Fred et Lee, avaient entendu les dernières paroles de Katie. »

Katie me regarda. Elle espérait sûrement que je lui vienne en aide, mais je préférai regarder Alicia. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, embellissant le tout par un joli sourire.

« - De toutes façons, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Trancha Katie d'un ton résolu. »

Le professeur de Métamorphoses, le professeur MacGonagall, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de classe. Elle nous fit entrer et je m'assis, comme d'habitude, à côté d'Alicia. Elle avait apparemment fini sa nuit puisqu'elle parlait avec énergie à George, assis le rang devant nous, à la gauche de Fred. Je le regardai discrètement, et constatai avec horreur que je n'étais pas la seule. Enfin, avec horreur, c'est beaucoup dire, je m'y étais habituée. Sa petite amie du moment, bien sûr si elle était dans la classe, le regardai amoureusement, et ses ex, elles, le regardaient ou méchamment, ou alors avec un de ces petits regards nostalgiques. De toutes façons, il y avait de moins en moins de sixièmes années avec qui il sortait, il en avait passé pas mal. Maintenant, il ciblait les cinquièmes années, enfin, d'après ce que George avait dit à Alicia.

Ils s'entendaient bien ces deux là. Katie avait d'ailleurs essayé de les faire sortir ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Mais ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils étaient simplement amis, et que pas un seul instant ils avaient envisagé de sortir ensemble. A une période, j'ai bien cru qu'Alicia en pinçait pour George, et je la trouvais chanceuse d'être proche de lui. J'aurais bien aimé être aussi proche de Fred. Mais finalement, après réflexion, je n'aurais pas aimé.

C'est vrai quoi, étant amoureuse de Fred, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il me considère comme sa « meilleure amie ». Remarque, la façon dont il me considérait ne me satisfaisait pas non plus.

Je soupirai puis pris ma plume : MacGo avait fini son petit discours sur les métamorphoses humaines et s'apprêtait à nous en dicter l'essentiel.

La cloche sonna. Puis la fin des cours arriva. Avec une lenteur extrême, mais elle arriva.

Alicia nous entraîna dès la fin des cours vers la grande salle, afin de pouvoir enfin déjeuner. Mon estomac criait famine depuis plus d'une heure, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je m'installai, avec Alicia et Katie, à la table des Gryffondor afin de pouvoir manger. Je jetai un œil vers la table des Poufsouffle, et regardai avec attention Larry Hanson. Elle avait de la chance, Katie. Un bon nombre de filles tueraient pour recevoir autant de demandes et être aussi populaire auprès des garçons. Moi, je dirais certainement pas non. Si en plus ça pouvait me faire oublier Fred. Non parce qu'un amour à sens unique, ce n'est pas toujours la joie.

« - Tu sais, je comprends pas pourquoi t'as dis non à Larry Hanson. Il est vraiment pas mal, dis-je après avoir avalé une bouchée de pommes de terre sautées.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit non, me corrigea Katie. J'hésite, parce j'ai qui tu sais en vue.

- Oui, mais lui il a l'air de s'intéresser à toi ? Objecta Alicia. »

Katie sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle avala un morceau de pain.

« - Honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore commencé la séduction, le rapprochement et tout ça, on va dire que je suis en phase d'observation, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais comparé à Larry Hanson, dit Alicia, il ne fait pas vraiment le poids. »

Elle but une gorgée d'eau puis reprit :

« - Moi, en tous cas, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant : je choisirais Hanson. »

Katie et Alicia se tournèrent vers moi, chacune ayant dans l'espoir de trouver en moi un soutien à leur cause. J'avalai péniblement mon morceau de rôti puis réfléchis un instant.

« - Ben… il faut avouer que Hanson est plutôt pas mal, dis-je prudemment. »

Alicia jeta un regard victorieux à Katie. Dans un élan de culpabilité, je continuai :

« - Mais peut-être que Lee à des qualités qui compensent le physique parfait de Larry. Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à connaître les deux, et tu choisis ensuite.

- Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas très envie de connaître Hanson. Enfin, ce genre de type, tu sors avec une semaine, pas plus. Il n'a pas grand intérêt, décréta Katie.

- Alors pourquoi tu hésites ? Demandai-je.

- Remarque, dit Alicia, si jamais ça ne marche pas avec Lee, tu pourras toujours aller avec Hanson.

- Enfin, les filles, s'offensa Katie en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

Alicia me regarda et l'on ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur se former sur nos lèvres.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes en cours de potions. Je détestais les potions. A vrai dire, c'est le professeur que je détestais. Rogue était un véritable tyran toujours prêt à faire du favoritisme envers les élèves de la maison qu'il dirigeait : les Serpentards. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais continuer les Potions pour mes futures études. Je voulais devenir Médicomage, et travailler à l'hôpital pour sorciers Ste Mangouste. Depuis toute petite, je voulais soigner les gens, disons que je voulais réaliser un de mes rêves de petite fille.

Bien que mes parents étaient sorciers, ma mère avait tenu à me faire aller, jusqu'à mes onze ans, dans une école moldue pour, disait-elle, avoir un minimum d'éducation conforme à la société moldue, et étant de sang- mêlé, de ne pas oublier le côté moldu de la famille. Mon père, lui, trouvait cela totalement ridicule et tenait à ce que ma mère s'occupe elle-même de mon éducation. Elle avait alors objecté qu'elle voulait continuer à travailler, et qu'elle ne mettrait certainement pas un terme à sa brillante carrière au ministère simplement pour m'élever. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, ma mère était une obsédée du travail et mon père tenait tellement à sa tranquillité, qu'il ne risquait pas de la mettre à mal en contrariant ma mère.

En cinquième année, l'année dernière, lors de l'entretien d'orientation, le professeur MacGonagall m'avait assuré que je pourrais entrer sans problème à l'Institut National d'Etudes de Médicomagie, si j'obtenais d'abord mes BUSE, puis mes ASPIC, et que je me mettais à travailler sérieusement dès la sixième année.. Et donc depuis ce début d'année je partageais mon temps entre révisions et travail intenses et les entraînements de Quidditch. Je dois avouer que mes notes avaient considérablement augmenté. Pas étonnant que je n'avais pas eu de petit ami depuis longtemps. Et surtout, pas étonnant que Fred ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Lui, c'est le genre de mec qui ne s'intéresse pas un seul instant aux études, à se demander comment George et lui en ont eu assez pour passer en sixième année. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Fred ne s'intéressera jamais à quelqu'un comme moi.

Et voilà, je pense encore à lui.

Le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins me réveilla et je notai alors les ingrédients et la marche à suivre nécessaires à réaliser un philtre de Mort Vivante.

J'allais chercher dans l'armoire ce dont j'avais besoin, et je commençai à hacher les racines de Valériane. Alicia, à ma gauche, me parlait du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ou plutôt, des beaux bulgares et des beaux français qui y seraient.

« - Attends, me dit-elle, t'aimerais pas te trouver un petit ami ? En plus, les accents, c'est trop mignon !

- Arrête, on dirait Katie ! Raillai-je.

- Hé ! S'insurgea celle-ci. Dans tous les cas, je suis d'accord avec Alicia. Ca ne te ferait pas de mal de trouver un petit ami. Et puis, un peu de sang neuf dans l'école, ça fera du mal à personne !

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Bell, intervint la voix glacée de Rogue, et je vous prierai de vous taire, vous et vos camarades, ou je serai dans l'obligation de vous mettre une retenue.»

Katie soupira en silence et reprit sa potion.

« - Mais, demandai-je en chuchotant, et Lee dans tout ça ?

Oh, eh bien tu sais, je doute que je soie avec Lee avant l'arrivée de Durmstrang et Beauxbatons ! Me dit-elle dans un sourire satisfait. »

Je lui fis un sourire presque navré, devant tant d'insouciance. Puis, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Peut-être que c'était moi qui n'étais pas normale, peut-être étais-je trop coincée, trop absorbée par mon travail. Oh Merlin ! Peut-être que je devenais comme ma mère ! Non ça n'était pas possible. Je devais mettre un terme à ce début d'existence insignifiant et morne, dénué de vie.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. J'avais hâte d'être en récréation.

« - Finalement, dis-je en marchant d'un pas rapide aux côtés d'Alicia et de Katie, vous avez raison ! Ca ne me ferait pas de mal de me trouver un petit ami, je pense que je devrais un peu lever le pied niveau études. »

Katie et Alicia restèrent muettes de stupéfaction.

« - Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? Risqua Katie. Enfin, tu veux dire que tu vas plus passer tout ton temps libre à étudier ?

- Tout mon temps libre ! Faut pas exagérer, répondis-je, disons que j'y consacrais pas mal de temps. Mais bon, faut pas me prendre pour Granger non plus ! »

Alicia émit un petit rire moqueur.

« - Non, sincèrement, continuai-je, je pense que vous avez raison, un peu de sang neuf ne fera pas de mal, et puis, l'accent français et si mignon !

- Ben voyons, intervint une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. »

Je fis volte face, bientôt imitée par les filles. Fred, George et Lee nous faisaient face à présent. Devant nos regards incrédules, Fred se sentit dans l'obligation de continuer.

« - Ben quoi, c'est vrai non ? Dit-il en me regardant. Si tu sors avec un mec qui parle à moitié anglais, bonjour la facilité pour la communication.

- Ah parce que toi, tu ne comptes pas approcher les françaises et les bulgares, peut-être ? S'insurgea Alicia.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, moi j'ai la bonne tactique d'approche, lâcha-t-il, telle une évidence. »

Georges et Lee se regardèrent gênés, juste le temps que j'imprime ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« - Ah parce que tu insinues que je n'ai pas la bonne « tactique d'approche » ? Qu'en sais-tu ? Lui demandai-je, d'un ton peu avenant. »

Ok j'étais peut-être amoureuse, mais sûrement pas débile au point de me laisser insulter.

« - Ben, commença-t-il, visiblement gêné, disons que tu n'es pas le genre de filles qu'on voit souvent avec un petit ami.

- Tu t'es jamais posé la question de savoir si ça m'intéressait ? Demandai-je, presque malgré moi. »

Oh non, je regrettai au moment même cette phrase. Il allait me prendre pour une fille associable, au point de ne pas vouloir de petit ami. Toute fille normalement constituée n'a qu'un but à cet âge là, moi y compris.

« - Excuse moi, mais toute fille normalement constituée ne rêve que de ça ! Expliqua-t-il. »

Merlin, il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je soupirai. Et je me résignai.

« -C'est bon, t'as gagné ! Murmurai-je. T'as raison. Et devine quoi ? Je suis normalement constituée, je te rassure. »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Fred. Ce petit sourire vainqueur le rendait irrésistible, et sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai à l'extérieur, où Alicia et Katie me rejoignirent, après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec les garçons.

Et voilà, ça finissait toujours comme ça. Je restais la bonne copine, qu'on se permettait de vanner à propos de l'inexsistense d'un éventuel copain, et à qui on demandait les devoirs à faire et les horaires des entraînements.

Les filles tentèrent de me réconforter, mais je préférai dévier la conversation sur un sujet moins important. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, Fred me taquinait toujours sur mon célibat perpétuel. Au début, lorsque j'étais amoureuse de lui, je m'imaginais qu'il était jaloux, et qu'en insinuant que je n'avais aucun goût, aucune « technique d'approche », il voulait m'empêcher de sortir avec un autre que lui.

Enfin, c'était il y a bien longtemps… En fait pas si longtemps que ça, vu que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui pendant ma quatrième année.

J'en avais vraiment marre d'être amoureuse. Marre de ces délicieux frissons lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec moi, marre de sentir mon cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il me parlait, marre de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le regarder, marre de rêver de lui et d'y penser sans arrêt, marre de ce sentiment de mal être lorsqu'il venait se pavaner avec sa conquête au corps de rêve, marre de me complexer en me disant que je ne lui plais pas et que je n'ai rien pour. J'en avais assez.

Le reste de l'après midi passa à une allure fulgurante. A peine arrivée dans la salle commune, Alicia se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et je la suivis bientôt, affalée sur le canapé. Katie se leva pour aller saluer quelques connaissances, et revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagnée de Fred, George et Lee. Fred s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je ne lui accordai qu'un simple regard, puis me concentrai sur le feu qui crépitait face à moi. Mais Fred n'était apparemment pas décidé à me laisser l'ignorer, bien que la raison pour laquelle il le fit ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

« - Ecoute, commença-t-il, pour tout à l'heure, eh bien … je suis désolé. »

Je le fixai, surprise. D'habitude, il ne s'excusait pas, il faisait comme si de rien n'était et, trop faible, je cédais.

« - Oh ! Fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.»

Ce fut au tour de Fred de me regarder, surpris.

« - Ahem, désolée, fis-je, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris. Bien sûr, tu es tout excusé ! Fis-je dans un sourire.»

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, tout sourire. Merlin que je détestais ça ! Ou plutôt non, j'adorais, mais mon rythme cardiaque ne le supporterait pas longtemps. Et puis, il me mettait mal à l'aise, et j'avais peur qu'il me voit rougir.

J'entendis des voix s'élever, et Fred tourna instinctivement la tête. Le fait qu'il rompe notre échange de regards me perdit quelques instants, puis je regardai également la source de ce débat animé, à savoir Georges et Katie, sagement écoutés par Lee et Alicia, qui étouffait un bâillement de temps en temps.

« - T'es vraiment bornée quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais ça ? Demandait George.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis bornée, répondit plus posément Katie, je dis juste que je vois bien Diggory en champion de l'école. Et je ne suis pas la seule.

- Attends, tu parles de Cedric Diggory ? Cet imbécile de Poufsouffle ? Demanda Fred.

- Lui-même, répondit Lee. Et depuis tout à l'heure, George essaye de convaincre les filles que c'est un incapable.

- Un incapable ? Demandai-je presque malgré moi. Tu rigoles j'espère ? »

Alicia sembla se réveiller et Katie me regarda d'un air encourageant, et vainqueur.

« - Ce type est préfet, et sûrement préfet-en-chef l'année prochaine, commençai-je, capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, ce type est une tête de classe, il est super sympa et puis, il est plutôt pas mal, terminai-je dans un gloussement, suivie par Alicia et Katie. »

Je vis Lee se caler un peu plus dans son fauteuil, renonçant à une cause perdue. Il sourit cependant devant les regards excédés des jumeaux. Il les savait têtus, tout comme nous, et il préféra s'installer confortablement : la soirée risquait d'être longue. Quant à moi, je ne me laisserai pas si facilement convaincre, et puis, ça me vengeait un peu de Fred. Je savais bien que j'étais censée lui avoir pardonnée, mais je savais être très rancunière.


	2. Don't Bother Me

**Diclamer:** Tous les personnages et l'univers de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (hormis quelques personnages secondaires, mais ça n'a pas grande importance... )

**Genre:** Romance ( Fred / Angelina)

**Résumé:** Angelina Johnson a bientôt 17 ans, et entre en sixième année à Poudlard. Tandis que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers bouleverse les petites habitudes, Angie se démène avec l'élu de son coeur, et aimerait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la bonne. Mais heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur ses amies de toujours, surtout quand sa mère fait aussi des siennes !

**Note:** Alors, nouveau titre de fic, j'avais envie de changer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour les reviews anonymes (si jamais il y en a eu), j'avais pas activé l'option, mais maintenant c'est bon. Voilà, bonne lecture ! ET n'hésiez pas à me donner votre avis !

**R.A.R.: **

**Chrysal76:** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 5, et je pense qu'il y en aura en tout une dizaine, peut-être plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Sellesta:** Merci ! (moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple...). J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Saorie95:** OH JOIE ! Ma p'tite revieweuse adorée! Ma plus fidèle, lol! Et oui, tu peux me lire ici, maintenant! Merci !

****

**Chapitre 2 : Don't Bother me**

Je me réveillai doucement, et scrutait le dortoir, cherchant à savoir si j'étais seule. La pièce était baignée d'agréables raies de lumière, et j'en déduis l'heure tardive, bientôt confirmée par mon réveil. 11h37. Je me rappelai qu'à cause de la pluie, le cours de Botanique que nous devions avoir ce matin avait été annulé, les serres étant inondées. Je me levai et après une douche rapide, je me préparai rapidement pour rejoindre Alicia et Katie. Je ne vis qu'Alicia, plongée dans un magazine. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et la saluai.

« - Où est Katie ? Demandai-je.

- Eh bien figure toi qu'elle est avec notre cher Larry Hanson.

- Elle a finalement changé d'avis ?

- Pas vraiment, elle a dit que Lee pouvait attendre alors que Hanson, non. Et puis elle a dit qu'elle pourrait, je cite, faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Je lui lançai un regard teinté d'une lueur d'incompréhension.

« - Elle va rendre Lee jaloux, m'expliqua-t-elle. Elle va se rapprocher de lui, puis si son plan marche, eh bien Lee sera ne supportera pas qu'elle parle sans arrêt de Larry. Et dans un même temps, elle profitera d'Hanson. »

Je levai un sourcil. Décidément, Katie me surprendrait toujours.

« - Mais, si ça ne marche pas ? Ou pire, si Hanson tombe amoureux d'elle ? »

Alicia hocha la tête.

« - J'ai eu la même réaction que toi, me dit-elle. Mais Katie m'a dit qu'on était trop sentimentales, et que de toutes façons, les hommes ne se dérangeaient pas pour faire pareil, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le pour une fois dans sa vie.

- Pour une fois dans sa vie ? Demandai-je, incrédule. »

Alicia eut un sourire entendu.

« - D'un côté, elle n'a pas vraiment tort, fis je remarquer. Au moins, à défaut d'avoir Lee, elle aura Larry. Et puis, on ne la fera pas changer d'avis, et c'est elle qui décide.»

Alicia m'approuva puis plia son magazine, on discuta de choses et d'autres en attendant Katie pour pouvoir déjeuner. Elle arriva aux alentours de midi.

Nous descendîmes dans la grande salle, où Katie nous abandonna finalement pour rejoindre Hanson à la table des Poufsouffle. George et Lee nous rejoignirent.

« - Où est Katie ? Demanda George.

- Avec Larry Hanson, indiquai-je en désignant la table des Poufsouffle d'un signe de tête.

- Le poursuiveur ? Demanda Lee.

- Lui-même, confirma Alicia. C'est tout nouveau, et puis, elle a raison…»

George et Lee l'interrogèrent du regard.

« - Il est craquant, m'extasiai-je en guise d'explications.

- Ce type, c'est exactement le même genre que Diggory, lâcha Lee. Ca ne m'étonne pas de Katie.»

George approuva. Ce fut à notre tour de les interroger du regard.

« - Katie est superficielle, alors elle s'intéresse à des personnes superficielles, expliqua Lee posément. »

Alicia me regarda. Katie savait-elle l'opinion de Lee à son égard ? J'en doutais.

« - Et comment tu peux savoir si Katie est superficielle ? Demandai-je.

- Rien qu'à voir ses fréquentations, justifia George. Une personne qui change de copain si souvent est forcément superficielle.

-Forcément, tu dis ? Demanda Alicia. Et le fait qu'elle soit une fille, ça n'influence pas ton jugement ?

- Certainement pas, ça n'a même rien à voir ! S'exclama George. Je dis juste qu'une personne qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, fille ou garçon, et qui change de petit ami si souvent à un problème. Et je suis désolé mais je ne fréquente pas des personnes de ce genre, moi !

- Salut ! »

George tourna la tête et regarda son frère mal à l'aise. Tu parles, Fred, son frère, était l'exemple type de ce qu'il critiquait avec véhémence quelques secondes auparavant. Son propre frère ! Celui-ci tenait une superbe blonde par la main, et restait étonné du silence qui régnait.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, nous regardant tour à tour. Angelina ? »

Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi moi ?

« - Oh eh bien disons que c'est une conversation qui a mal tourné, expliquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à George et Lee.»

Bien sûr, je ne racontai pas tout en détails, je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une dispute entre les deux jumeaux Weasley.

Alicia se leva, excédée, et je la suivis, et nous rejoignîmes Katie. Je me retournai et vit que Fred et la blonde avaient rapidement occupé nos chaises laissées vides.

Fred n'était pas à proprement parler un dragueur, les filles venaient vers lui naturellement. Je le comprenais très bien, cela dit. Il les attirait, moi y compris, tel un aimant.

Katie nous abandonna pour son cours de Runes, et Lee la rejoignit rapidement. Quant à moi, je me rendis, accompagnée d'Alicia, au cours d'Etude des Moldus. Ma mère m'avait obligée à choisir cette option car elle disait que ça me servirait, et elle continuait sa fixette sur le côté moldu de la famille. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient également de la partie. Apparemment, leut père, Arthur, était un fanatique des moldus. J'avais entendu plusieurs fois Drago Malefoy, un horrible Serpentard prétentieux de quatrième année, dire qu'il était, comme tous les Weasley, un traître à son sang. Je me rappelle que, lorsque j'étais en quatrième année, Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, et Ron, l'un des nombreux frères Weasley, étaient arrivés à Poudlard en voiture volante. C'était apparemment Mr. Weasley qui avait remanié une simple voiture moldue.

Je m'assis au dernier rang, cette matière m'agaçait au plus haut point, et ma mère avait refusé que je l'abandonne après les BUSEs.

Je fus surprise de voir Fred s'installer à côté de moi. Il m'expliqua que George et Alicia avaient besoin de parler, ou il ne savait pas exactement. Enfin, je me contentai de cette explication, et pour tout avouer, ça ne m'intéressait pas, Alicia m'expliquerait si je lui demandais. Tout ce que je savais à ce moment là, c'est que j'allais passer une heure à côté de Fred. Et vu la conversation qu'il avait, j'en déduisis que l'étude des moldus ne le passionnait pas plus moi.

« - Alors, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu comptes participer ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, c'est possible, dis-je. Surtout pour la récompense à vrai dire. Tu comptes t'inscrire, toi ?

- Oui, j'espère que je serai pris, ou au moins George. Mon père m'a dit que la récompense était de mille gallions, alors si c'est le cas, on compte bien s'inscrire. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'argent. Ta mère n'est pas bien placée au Ministère ?»

Je levai un sourcil, surprise. Comment savait-il ça ? Sûrement par son père, lui aussi travaillait au ministère.

« - Disons que plus vite j'aurai les moyens de partir de chez moi, mieux ce sera, répondis-je.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? Demanda Fred, soudainement curieux.

- Eh bien on va juste dire que je n'ai pas de très bons rapports avec mes parents. Ma mère sait à peine que j'existe et elle est obsédée par son boulot, et mon père tient tellement à sa tranquillité qu'il ne dit rien et ne prend pas vraiment part à la vie familiale. Et puis, il est avocat, alors il est très pris par son travail, expliquai-je.

- Ouais c'est sur, ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours, concéda-t-il. Moi, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. On est une famille très unie, et ma mère est une vraie mère poule. Puis on est sept enfants, aussi.

- Que tu as de la chance ! M'exclamai-je. J'aimerais tellement avoir une famille nombreuse.

- Tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Si, j'ai un frère, mais il est plus vieux que moi, il est parti de la maison dès qu'il a pu. Mais nous sommes très proches, répondis-je.»

Oui, mon frère et moi étions très proches. Il avait 21 ans, et il était parti depuis deux ans, soit après sa sortie de Poudlard. Déjà que je ne le voyais que très peu, et qu'il me manquait, alors depuis qu'il avait déménagé, il me manquait encore plus. L'été, je ne le voyais que quelques jours, mais toutefois, nous nous écrivions souvent. Noah s'était installé en Irlande, près de Dublin, alors que nous, nous habitions dans la banlieue de Londres.

Fred continua de me parler durant le reste de l'heure. Il me parla de lui, de sa vie, de sa famille, et je fis pareil. Ce cours nous rapprocha considérablement, et depuis ce cours, je crois que je l'aimais encore plus.

En sortant du cours justement, Alicia me rattrapa et me regarda avec un immense sourire collé sur son visage.

« - Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ? Répondis-je. »

Je ne savais pas exactement où elle voulait en venir, ou plutôt si, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui faire un rapport détaillé de l'heure précédente, ça m'aurait fait descendre de mon petit nuage.

Alicia me regarda, se demandant sûrement si je n'étais pas débile.

« - Eh bien, tu sais, non ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Avec Fred, évidemment, précisa-t-elle, histoire que je comprenne ce qu'elle raconte, au cas où je sois stupide.

- Ben ça s'est passé, répondis-je, pressée d'en finir.»

Je soupirai. Vu son regard, elle n'était pas satisfaite de ma réponse.

« - Tu pourrais me remercier, quand même ! Je l'ai fait pour toi, quand même !

- Comme si ça t'avait dérangé de passer le cours avec George, répondis-je avec mon éternelle mauvaise foi.»

Je vis bien qu'elle s'était vexée, et je lui marmonnai un petit merci qui la satisfit.

Nous retrouvâmes Katie dans la Grande Salle. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et Alicia s'installa face à nous.

« - Alors, ce cours ? Demanda-t-elle. Pas trop long ?

-Tu parles, répondit Alicia, Angie a passé l'heure à parler avec Fred. »

Katie se tourna vers moi, avec une expression plus que surprise. Mais qu'avaient-elles ? C'était si difficile à croire que je puisse parler à Fred ? A croire qu'elles aussi étaient persuadées autant que moi de n'avoir aucune chance avec lui.

« - Oui bon c'est bon, fis-je en secouant la main, comme si ça pouvait me servir à leur faire oublier le sujet. Vous savez, on a juste bavardé, ce n'était pas grand-chose.»

Mais le petit sourire qua j'arborais malgré moi me trahit sans aucun doute, puisqu'elles se regardèrent d'un air qui en disait long sur mes talents d'actrice.

« - Bon, et toi ? Ton cours ? Demandai-je, tentant de leur faire oublier le sujet. »

Katie eut un sourire rêveur.

« - Lee est complètement sous mon charme, nous apprit-elle.

- C'est pas plutôt le contraire ? Demandai-je, presque malgré moi, avec un petit sourire moqueur. »

Grossière erreur, et je le savais en plus, Katie ne supportait pas que l'on puisse croire qu'elle soit sous le charme d'un garçon, et donc d'après elle sous son influence. Non, Katie Bell ne serait jamais sous l'influence d'un garçon, ou d'un homme.

Alicia me jeta un regard réprobateur. Je levai les yeux au ciel, je commençais à être exaspérée.

« - Désolée, marmonnai-je.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, Angelina, mais tu es vraiment désagréable aujourd'hui, me dit Katie.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, répétai-je un peu plus fort, cette fois.»

C'est vrai quoi, je m'étais déjà excusée, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Bon, peut-être que j'y étais allée un peu fort, j'avais parlé sèchement depuis la sortie du cours, mais il était hors de question que je reconnaisse que j'avais tort. Elle m'aurait fait son petit sourire victorieux que je détestais, et ça m'aurait mise en rogne pour le reste de la journée.

Je constatai sans surprises que j'avais jeté un froid. J'avais une heure de libre avant le prochain cours, et je décidai de la passer à la bibliothèque, histoire de m'isoler.

Je me précipitai vers la sortie, après leur avoir dit que je les rejoindrais pour le cours.

Je m'installais sur le rebord de la fenêtre du rayon Divination. J'aimais cet endroit de la bibliothèque, vu les livres qui s'y trouvaient, personne ne risquait de me déranger. A cette heure de la journée, la bibliothèque était quasi vide, hormis quelques élèves. Je remarquai Hermione Granger, qui prenait des notes, avec tout un tas de gros bouquins devant elle. Cette fille était un bourreau de travail, et je me demandais comment elle pouvait faire. Ok, question travail, je n'étais pas novice, et je donnais beaucoup pour mes études, mais à ce point là, c'était vraiment excessif.

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Je distinguai Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui sortait de sa cabane. Je me rendis compte que j'avais été plutôt désagréable avec Katie et Alicia. Je devais m'excuser, mais je pense qu'avec leurs questions, elles m'avaient fait descendre de mon petit nuage, et j'étais devenue exécrable. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, et je sortis de la bibliothèque d'un pas précipité.

Je retrouvai les filles devant la classe de Sortilèges. Elles me regardèrent, attendant probablement quelque excuse de ma part. Excuses que je ne tardai pas à lâcher :

« - Bon, je m'excuse de vous avoir ennuyées ce midi. »

Katie eut ce petit sourire victorieux que je détestais tant, mais je l'ignorai. Alicia hocha la tête et me fit un sourire conciliant. Je me sentis comme soulagée après ça, mais je refusais toutefois de prendre tous les torts pour moi. Je ne dis quand même rien, on venait de se réconcilier. Le professeur Flitwick nous fit entrer, et le cours débuta, pour se terminer une heure plus tard. L'après midi fila à une vitesse fulgurante, et les filles et moi-même retournâmes à la salle commune. Nous nous jetâmes sur les canapé et fauteuils les plus proches sans plus de cérémonies. J'étais crevée, et je décidai de m'accorder une soirée de repos. Katie nous abandonna environ un quart d'heure après pour retrouver Larry.

Alicia me proposa de nous avancer dans nos devoirs, et elle fut presque stupéfaite de mon refus. Décidemment, je devais vraiment paraître anormale, pour qu'on s'étonne que je ne veuille pas travailler ! Elle réussit tout de même à me convaincre, on ne se refait pas.

Nous nous mîmes à faire le devoir de Potions que Rogue nous avait donné, mais nous fûmes interrompues. Lee vint s'installer avec nous.

« - Katie n'est pas avec vous ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« - Elle est avec Hanson.

- Hanson ? S'étonna Lee. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche encore avec lui ?

- Elle est superficielle, tu n'as pas oublié ? Demanda Alicia avec un mince sourire. »

Lee se renfrogna et se cala plus au fond d'un des feux fauteuils face au canapé où Alicia et moi nous nous trouvions.

« - Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jordan ? Demanda Fred en arrivant, d'un ton faussement inquiet. »

Il s'installa dans le second fauteuil face à moi tandis que George s'installa entre Alicia et moi.

« - Rien, marmonna Lee. Rien du tout. »

J'eus un petit sourire, et écrivit une ou deux phrases dans mon devoir. Fred dût le remarquer, puisqu'il me lança :

« - Eh ben Angelina, c'est l'idée de faire tes devoirs qui te rend si souriante ?»

Je le regardais, l'air surpris. Mais ils me prenaient tous pour un bourreau de travail !

« - Oh, non, répondis-je simplement. »

Ce soudain self control les étonna tous apparemment.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te faire sourire, mis à part tes devoirs et les études, fis George, faisant mine de réfléchir. »

Lee et Fred rirent discrètement. Je fis un sourire empli de reproches à George.

« - Tu sais, contrairement à ce que toi et tes petits amis pensez, il n'y a pas que ça qui m'intéresse, répondis-je, toujours calmement.»

Alicia me regarda avec crainte, toujours aussi étonnée par ce calme, qui selon elle, devait ne présager rien de bon.

« Oh oh ! Chantonna Lee. Johnson aurait-elle quelqu'un en vue ? »

Je vis d'un coup tous les regards se tourner vers moi.

« - Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas, déclarai-je d'un ton catégorique. »

Je vis Fred me dévisager, et je me sentis horriblement gênée. Je me repris toutefois et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, fixant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée d'un air bougon.

« - Et puis de toutes façons, fis-je au bout d'un petit moment, ce n'est pas moi qui voulait travailler. Ce soir, je voulais me reposer. »

Mon ton rancunier les fit tous sourire, et je me renfrognai. Par miracle, Alicia prit – enfin ! – ma défense.

« - Elle a raison, soupira-t-elle. C'est moi qui ai voulu travailler.

Les garçons se regardèrent, comme surpris. Je le prenais de plus en plus mal, là. Ca devait venir de moi, il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

« - Alors Angelina n'est plus le bourreau de travail légendaire qu'elle était devenue ? Demanda Fred, surpris et légèrement moqueur.»

Je commençais à saturer, mais je devais avouer qu'entendre mon prénom de sa bouche, c'était… je ne trouvais aucun mot sur le moment pour le décrire.

Katie eut la bonne idée d'interrompre la conversation en se joignant à nous. Elle s'assit sur le bras du canapé, à côté d'Alicia. Son air excédé nous étonna.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kat' ? Demandai-je.

- Rien, répondit-elle, sur un ton qui ne laissait entendre aucune réponse. »

Nous nous regardâmes, plutôt mal à l'aise.

« - Ou plutôt si, reprit-elle après quelques minutes d'un parfait silence entre nous. Larry m'a plaqué.»

Lee émit un petit ricanement, et je lui lançai un regard lui ordonnant d'arrêter, mais apparemment trop tard. Katie s'était retournée vers lui avec un air vraiment méchant sur le visage.

« - Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-elle hargneusement. »

Lee eut un air gêné, mais continua tout de même.

« - Ce type est un crétin ! Tu n'aurais jamais du sortir avec, encore une fois, on aura eu raison… Dit-il telle une évidence. »

Il chercha un appui auprès des jumeaux, qui hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

« - Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de crétins ! S'écria-t-elle, interrompant les conversations aux alentours. »

Elle se précipita vers le dortoir, et Alicia la suivit en courant derrière elle. Elle y allait un peu fort, non ? Je vis que Lee avait toujours un petit sourire collé aux lèvres. Je ramassai les affaires d'Alicia et les miennes, tandis que Fred me regardait.

« - Tu cois qu'elle est vraiment fâchée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Possible, répondis-je en rangeant mes plumes et mes parchemins dans mon sac. Ce n'était pas très malin d'aller lui dire ça, aussi.

-Ce n'est que la vérité, se défendit Lee, tout en sortant de son sac un jeu de bataille explosive.

- Vérité ou pas, s'il venait de la larguer, tu n'avais pas à le lui faire remarquer, ou tout du moins pas de suite.»

Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et pris celui d'Alicia.

« -Tu ne restes pas ? Me demanda Fred.

- Euh, non, je vais voir où en est Katie, répondis-je, encore surprise de sa requête.

- Bon ben, on se verra sûrement au dîner, me dit-il.

- Ouais, sûrement. »

Je lui souris puis montai dans le dortoir. Il avait voulu que je reste ! Bon ok, il ne l'avait pas vraiment dit, mais j'étais sûre qu'il le pensait. C'est donc dans un soupir de contentement que je poussai la porte du dortoir, et ce que je vis m'étonna.

Katie se tenait devant le miroir du dortoir. Apparemment, elle se remaquillait, mais ce qui me frappa, c'est qu'elle chantonnait tout en s'admirant. Vu l'état dans lequel elle nous avait quittés, ça me paraissait impossible. Je regardai vers Alicia, étendue sur son lit, un livre dans les mains. Elle leva les mains en l'air, pour signifier son innocence. Je me tournai vers Katie.

« - Kat', c'est quoi ça ? Demandai-je.

- Ca quoi ? Me répondit-elle. »

Elle me prenait pour une débile ou quoi ?

« - Ben tu es partie précipitamment, et pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire larguer… »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux, qui éclaira encore plus son visage déjà rayonnant. Je compris de suite, elle avait encore utilisé son talent d'actrice apparemment.

« - Ah, ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Eh bien en fait, je ne me suis pas fait larguée. J'ai fait croire ça pour que Lee me plaigne et fasse une mini crise de jalousie, enfin ses réflexions, et ça a marché ! »

Elle me regarda, la mine satisfaite.

« - Attends, tu t'es servie de Hanson ? C'est ignoble ! M'exclamai-je.

- Pfff ! Soupira Katie. Vous êtes vraiment coincées, Alicia m'a dit pareil !

- Peut-être que ça vient de toi ! Tenta Alicia.

- De toute façon, je sais très bien que vous ne changerez pas d'avis, répondit-elle.

- Ou le contraire, dit Alicia en haussant les épaules. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, dont je profitai pour préparer mon sac du lendemain- j'étais de nature prévoyante- et je sortis un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Ma mère m'y avait abonné l'année dernière, ne me trouvant pas assez féminine. Je n'avais pas de très bons rapports avec elle. En plus d'être un bourreau de travail, ma mère était une militante pour les droits des Sorcières, et en appliquait les principes. Pas question donc de devenir mère au foyer.

Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de me parler de sa jeunesse, elle me parlait de ses révolutions féministes, et de sa jeunesse, quand elle était hippie. A la voir aujourd'hui, j'avais du mal à l'imaginer, elle, toujours en tailleur et tirée à quatre épingles. Pour moi, il était inconcevable que ma mère se baladait en chemise de nuit multicolore et en jouant du tam- tam dans le parc de Poudlard.

Et dire que maintenant elle était presque superficielle… C'est vrai quoi, elle était obsédée par la minceur et la première chose qu'elle me disait lorsqu'elle me voyait à mon retour, c'était que j'avais grossi et que bientôt je ne trouverais plus aucun habit à me mettre. Et dans ses lettres, elle me demandait constamment des nouvelles de mon poids, plus que de moi d'ailleurs.

Voilà d'où provenaient la plupart de mes complexes.

« - Dis, Katie, pourquoi tu te remaquilles ? Demandai-je après un moment.

- Ben, je te signale qu'on dîne dans moins d'une heure, me dit-elle, comme si ça coulait de source. »

Alicia leva les yeux au ciel et j'eus une moue déconcertée.

« - Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on soit près de Lee, et donc de Fred et Gorges, m'expliqua-t-elle. Donc en fin de compte, tu devrais toi aussi te faire belle !

- Désolée, mai je ne marche pas comme ça, répondis-je.

- Enfin Angie, me répondit Katie, comme si elle parlait à une fillette de trois ans, ce n'est pas en comptant sur ton naturel que tu vas séduire Fred !»

J'étais censée le prendre comment ça ? Je la regardai, incrédule, et je devais laisser paraître mon air vexé, puisqu'elle retira immédiatement ses paroles de suite après.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous descendîmes dîner, Katie remaquillée, et moi restant au naturel.

Nous remontâmes dans la salle commune, Katie l'air bougon. Elle avait mangé à l'opposé de Lee, et bouda le reste de la soirée.

Lorsque nous montâmes nous coucher, je m'endormis presque aussitôt.


	3. Happy Birthday Angelina !

**Disclamer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Genre:** Romance (Fred/ Angie)

**Résumé:** Angelina Johnson a bientôt 17 ans et entre en sixième année à Poudlard. Tandis que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers bouleverse les habitudes, Angie se démène avec celui qu'elle aime, et aimerait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la bonne. Mais heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses amis de toujours, surtout quand sa mère aussi ait des siennes!

**Note:** Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais pas posté depuis un petit moment. ALors voilà le chapitre 3, le suivant devrait venir rapidement. Bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**R.A.R.:**

**Sao95: **Un peu skizo ? C'est possible... Mais ça me fais plaisir alors n'hésite pas xD Pour Katie, c'est ce qui fait son charme, non ? Bisous.

**Ilai:** Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Chapitre 3 : Happy Birthday Angelina !**

Je soupirai de bien être. On était samedi. Pas de cours aujourd'hui, et pour couronner le tout, il ne pleuvait pas. Je regardai le réveil. Il était 9h, Alicia et Katie n'étaient pas dans leurs lits, ce qui m'étonna. Je filai sous la douche, et lorsque j'en ressortais, je me préparai.

J'enfilai un jean et un pull à manches trois quart vert pâle. Je me maquillai et attachai mes cheveux, comme à l'accoutumée.

J'avais la désagréable sensation que j'oubliais quelque chose. Je descendis et trouvai Alicia et Katie dans la salle commune. Fred, George et Lee leur tenaient compagnie, et j'avais l'impression qu'ils m'attendaient.

Alicia se précipita sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« - Bon anniversaire Angie ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Voilà, je savais ce que j'avais oublié. Nous étions le 21 Octobre, et j'avais 17 ans aujourd'hui.

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Katie se précipita sur moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. George et Lee également et… Fred. Je crus, lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et qu'il m'embrassa sur la joue, me murmurant un « bon anniversaire ».

Nous descendîmes dans la grande salle, ou je reçus pour une fois du courrier. Je pris la première lettre. Rien qu'a coir l'adresse, je savais de qui elle était.

_Miss Angelina Chelsea Johnson_

_Sixième année Gryffondor, _

_Poudlard, Grande Salle._

Je serrai les dents. Il n'y avait que ma mère pour écrire mon nom entier sur une adresse, et me rappeler ainsi à quel point je le détestais

Je décachetai la lettre et la lus.

_Ma chérie,_

_Ton père et moi-même sommes heureux de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Rien qu'à l'idée que tu as dix sept ans aujourd'hui, je ne peux que me sentir vieillir. Le temps passe si vite ! J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu ne manges pas n'importe quoi. Ce serait dommage de gaspiller des mois de régime en quelques malheureux mois. J'espère aussi que tu travailles dur pour tes ASPICs, et que l'idée du tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne t'éloigne pas de tes projets initiaux. Tu es majeure à présent, et de nombreuses responsabilités s'imposent à toi, et j'espère que tu sauras faire les bons choix, en pensant à ton avenir._

_Ton frère a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais il vaut mieux qu'il te l'annonce lui-même. Mais nous sommes persuadés que tu en seras ravie._

_Ton père et moi avons également une grand nouvelle, mais nous t'en parlerons plus tard, ou tout du moins, pas aujourd'hui. C'est ton jour aujourd'hui, tâche d'en profiter._

_Nous t'embrassons très fort, et profite de ce jour qui est le tien._

_Tes parents qui t'aiment._

_P.S. : Je t'ai Réabonnée à _Sorcière Hebdo

Je m'attendais à pire, mais je me demandais ce qu'étaient les deux grandes nouvelles. Je tendis la lettre à Alicia et Katie. Nous partagions tout, alors j'estimais qu'il était normal qu'elles la lisent. J'ouvris le colis joint avec la lettre, et découvrit deux livres sur la Médicomagie, et un kit d'entretien pour mon balai.

Je dépliai la lettre de Noah, pressée de la lire.

_Salut Angie !_

_Bon anniversaire soeurette ! J'espère que tu vas bien, et que les cours ne sont pas trop barbants. Bon alors je vais passer les banalités, et t'annoncer un grande nouvelle. Si tu as lu la lettre de maman, je pense qu'elle n'aura pas résisté à l'envie de « préparer le terrain », sinon, ben… surprise ! _

_Alors donc, je viens revivre à la maison. _

Cette nouvelle me fit sourire et me rendit plus qu'heureuse. Merlin ! Noah revenait, je le verrai tout l'été ! C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire !

_Disons que mon séjour à Dublin ne s'est pas très bien passé, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Raisons que je préfèrerais t'expliquer de vive voix, mais on risque de ne pas beaucoup se voir, alors je pense que te raconterai tout ça dans une prochaine lettre. Mais je ne reviens qu'en Mai, dans tous les cas. Ne te fais pas de souci quand même, il n'y a rien de grave, mais bon, te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu t'en fais. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour, et profite-en, hein ? _

J'avais déjà entendu ça il me semble, mais bon, ça devait être de famille.

_Sinon, _écrivait-il,_ Papa et Maman m'ont parlé d'une grande nouvelle, mais ils ont refusé de me dire ce que c'était. Maman m'a dit que nous serions au courant le même jour._

_Ah j'oubliais, Maman ne t'a certainement pas dit, mais Coleen, la fille de Tante Judy, a eu une petite fille. Mais comme elle et maman sont fâchées… D'autant plus que je sais que Coleen et toi vous vous entendiez très bien, lorsque nous leur avions rendu visite à New-York. Maman n'approuve pas vraiment les choix de Coleen, parce que la petite n'a pas de père. Enfin, tu vois quoi, les histoires de famille qui ne nous concernent pas vraiment._

_Bon je te laisse, je t'embrasse fort et je t'aime petite sœur !_

_Bises, Noah._

Je reposai la lettre, tous sourires, mais pensive. Je pensai à Coleen. Elle avait tout juste 19 ans, et elle était déjà maman. Tante Judy était la sœur de Maman, et elles n'avaient jamais eu de très bons rapports. Je déballai le cadeau de Noah. C'était un superbe bracelet tissé, avec une petite plaque métallique, sur laquelle était gravée « Angie ».

« - Mais lâche ça, Weasley ! »

Je relevai la tête. George avait la lettre de ma mère entre les mains, et Alicia entait de la reprendre. Lee et Fred lisaient derrière lui.

« - Oh, Angelina, tu m'en veux pas, hein ? Demanda George, voyant que j'avais remarqué ce vol. Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Il me fit un sourire coupable, mais il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de regretter son geste.

« - Oh tu peux y aller, ce n'est que ma mère qui écrit, dis-je.»

Ils se concentrèrent sur la lettre, tandis que Katie et Alicia admiraient mon bracelet, s'extasiant sur les goûts sublimes, d'après elles, de mon frère. Alicia m'apprit qu'elles me donneraient leurs cadeaux de retour dans le dortoir.

« - Tu sais Angelina, dit Fred, finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois aussi sérieuse. Ta mère à l'air super stricte !

- Peut-être que t'arrêteras de me vanner avec ça, maintenant, dis-je en souriant.

- C'est ça, rit Fred, cours toujours ! C'est le seul truc sur lequel je peux te vanner, à part ça, tu es presque irréprochable… »

Je souris, en extase.

« - Eh ben, fis, toujours souriante, si ce n'est plus, on passe des moqueries au compliments ! Je dois t'avouer que je préfère. »

- Ca n'était pas vraiment un compliment, fis Fred, haussant les épaules.

- Fred ! C'est fou ce que tes oreilles sont rouges ! Remarqua George.

- La ferme, murmura Fred, les dents serrées.

- C'est vrai ça, s'exclama Katie. Comment ça se fait ?

- Aucune idée, répondit l'intéressé.»

Quand même, ses oreilles étaient drôlement rouges.

« - De toute façon, dit Alicia, pour en revenir au compliment, eh bien je crois que tu idéalises drôlement notre chère Angie. »

Je tournai lentement la tête vers Alicia.

« - C'est vrai ! Se défendit-elle. Elle est mauvaise perdante, et vraiment mais alors vraiment de très mauvaise foi. Et très têtue aussi.»

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Je ne risquai plus d'être presque irréprochable aux yeux de Fred dorénavant.

« - Et elle est pas du matin non plus, ajouta Katie. Et puis elle est du genre à se trouver des défauts sans arrêts. »

C'était ça que l'on appelait des amies ? Ben bonjour la solidarité.

« - Quels genre de défauts ? Demanda Lee. »

Je me tassai un peu plus sur ma chaise. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, et je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, ou du moins pendant longtemps.

« - Ben genre elle se trouve moche, répondit Katie, ou trop grosse.

- Elle dit tout le temps qu'elle ne fait pas le poids par rapport à nous, ajouta Alicia. »

Non mais elles allaient continuer longtemps comme ça ?

Fred me regarda.

« - Tu sais Angie, je te trouve très bien comme tu es, et tu es très mignonne, tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir inférieure aux filles, je te rassure ! »

Lee et George approuvèrent vivement.

Alors là, je me sentis fondre. Merlin ! Elles étaient mille fois pardonnées, bon j'exagère, j'étais rancunière alors bon…

« - Merci, dis-je. Mais bon, on va pas faire la liste de tous mes défauts non plus, hein ?

- Elle serait trop longue, répondit Alicia. »

Katie lui donna un coup de coude te je lui jetai un regard noir. Elle se tut instantanément. Les garçons, eux, avaient l'air plutôt amusés.

Alicia me fit un regard désolé, et Katie proposa que nous nous rendions dans la salle commune, afin qu'elles me donnent leurs cadeaux. Je trépignai d'impatience, et nous abandonnâmes les garçons sans remords.

Katie m'avait offert une encyclopédie sur le Quidditch, et un assortiment de maquillage et de produits de beauté. Ca me fit très plaisir, et connaissant Katie, je savais parfaitement que je ne serais pas la seule à tout utiliser. Alicia, quant à elle, m'offrit un superbe album photo, rempli de photos de nous trois, principalement mais elle avait ajouté, par « inadvertance » une photo de Fred, pour que je n'oublie pas mon premier amour, enfin selon elle, mais il n'était pas le pemier.

Je me disais quand même que j'avais des amies supers, et surtout, des vraies amies.

Le restant de la journée comme le week-end se passa bien, et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers apparaissaient de plus en plus dans les conversations.

Katie et Alicia me disaient que je devais tenter d'y participer. Et je me disais également que ça pourrait être sympa.

Le dimanche, en fin d'après midi, je repensai à la lettre de Noah. Et je repensai à ma cousine, qui était déjà mère. Lovée sur le fauteuil, je regardai pensivement le feu dans la cheminée, et je me mis à mordiller les peaux autour de mon pouce.

Katie tentait de finir un devoir de runes, jetant de temps en temps des regards en coin à Lee. Alicia lisait tranquillement un livre sur les sorts en tout genre.

Moi, je pensais. Je pensais qu'elle n'avait que dix neuf ans, et pour une fois, j'étais comme ma mère, je n'approuvais pas vraiment. Sa fille allait grandir sans père. Puis je me souvins que Tante Judy et ma mère étaient fâchées. Et une question toute bête me vint à l'esprit. Une question que j'aurais très bien pu me poser il y a longtemps. Pourquoi. Pourquoi ma mère et ma tante étaient fâchées ? Et depuis quand. Du plus loin que je me pouvais me souvenir, elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment disputées. On avait passé l'été là bas, lorsque j'avais 14 ans. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle très bien que c'était chez ma cousine que j'avais eu mon premier petit ami. Jack. Il était si gentil, et si beau d'ailleurs, il avait l'âge de ma cousine, soit deux ans de plus, et je l'aimais. On étaient restés ensemble environ un an, puis la distance nous a séparés, au fur et à mesure.

Ca m'avait attristé sur le coup, c'était mon premier amour. Mais bon, il y avait Fred aussi. C'était à cette période que j'étais tombée vraiment amoureuse de lui, quand je me détachai de Jack. Avant, c'était juste un flash physique, et puis, il y avait Jack, alors je n'étais pas libre. Mais j'apprenais à connaître Fred, vu que j'avais intégré l'équipe de Quidditch cette année là.

Et voilà, un jour, Jack m'avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, une fille de son âge. J'avais beaucoup pleuré, et puis je l'avais oublié peu à peu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi ne pas reprendre de ses nouvelles ? Peut-être que j'oublierais Fred. Je me dis que je devrais y songer. Ce que je ferais plus tard. Je voulais aussi écrire à ma cousine, pour la féliciter. Je n'approuvai pas, mais bon, c'était ma cousine, et puis si elle était heureuse, c'était le plus important. Et puis elle avait toujours eu l'instinct maternel, même avec moi.

J'empruntai à Katie une plume et un parchemin et lui écrivis une courte lettre.

_Salut Coleen, _

_Félicitations pour ta petite fille. Ca m'a surprise, mais je suis très heureuse pour toi. Alors, tu l'as appelé comment ? Envoie moi une photo, hein ?_

_Faudra que je vienne te voir un de ces jours, peut-être cet été._

_Sinon donne moi de tes nouvelles, on s'est un peu perdues de vue, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_Oh je sais pas si tu sais, mais cette année, à Poudlard, ils ont organisé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Toi qui m'avait dit que les français étaient supers, je vais pouvoir le voir par moi-même. Y'aura aussi des Bulgares !_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Angie._

_P.S. : Noah m'a dit que ma mère et la tienne étaient fâchées. Je le savais bien sûr, mais peut-être que tu en saurais plus que moi ? Ca me tracasse en ce moment._

Ben oui, je lui demandai. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui me poussaient à écrire à Coleen. Bon bien sur il y avait aussi le fait que ça me manquait de ne plus lui écrire.

Je me levai pour aller à la volière. Si je n'y allais pas de suite, je n'irais sans doute pas.

Je l'annonçai aux filles et sortis de la salle commune.

En chemin, je croisai Cédric Diggory. Il me salua, et je fis de même. Ce type était gentil, c'était une connaissance. Nous étions dans la même année et j'avais fait équipe avec lui en Botanique l'année dernière. J'affrontai le vent glacial puis arrivai environ dix minutes après à la volière. Ce parc était décidément trop grand.

Je montai et poussai la porte de la volière. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Fred.

Il se retourna lorsque j'ouvris la porte et me sourit. Je fis de même.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Que pouvait-on faire dans une volière ? A croire que l'idiotie des filles qu'il fréquentait était contagieuse.

« - A ton avis ? Dis-je en montrant ma lettre. »

Je ponctuai le tout d'un sourire légèrement amusé.

« - Ah oui, évidemment, dit-il, arborant lui aussi un sourire amusé, et irrésistible par la même occasion. Et tu écris à qui, si c'est pas indiscret ?

- A ma cousine, elle vient d'avoir un bébé. Elle habite en Amérique, précisai-je. Et toi ?

- Oh, eh bien… commença-t-il. Apparemment, il ne devait pas savoir s'il pouvait le dire ou pas.

- Je t'oblige pas à le dire, tu sais, le rassurai-je.

-Non mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance, me répondit-il. »

Oh que oui il pouvait ! J'étais contente, il me trouvait digne de confiance !

« En fait, George et moi avons parié avec Ludo Verpey pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. On s'était vus d'ailleurs, non ?»

Oh que oui on s'était vus. J'étais avec Katie et Alicia, et nous avions passé un moment ensemble. J'étais d'ailleurs tellement contente, mes deux passions réunies ! Fred et le Quidditch, ou plutôt la coupe du monde, donc l'échelle n'était pas vraiment la même que lors des matches à Poudlard.

« - Ludo Verpey, l'ancien batteur des Frelons de Wilbourne ? Demandai-je, surprise.

- Lui-même, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Nous avions parié avec lui toutes nos économies, comme quoi l'Irlande gagnerait mais que ce serait Krum qui attraperait le vif d'or. »

J'ouvris des yeux écarquillés.

« - C'était plutôt risqué non ? Vous avez tout parié sur ça ? Demandai-je plus qu'étonnée.

- Eh oui, répondit-il amusé.

- Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance ! Remarquai-je. »

Oui, ils avaient eu de la chance, c'était ce qui était arrivé.

« - Mais notre chance s'est arrêtée là, me dit-il.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je en attachant la lettre à la patte d'un hibou de l'école.

- Eh bien, dit-il, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Verpey ne nous a pas donné l'argent. On lui demande au moins notre mise, mais il nous ignore. Et depuis, on essaie régulièrement de lui rappeler, mais ça ne marche pas. »

C'est vrai que ça n'était pas de chance. Je lui fis un sourire navré, et me dirigé avec le hibou vers la fenêtre, contre laquelle il était appuyé. Il ne se décala même pas.

« Tu peux te décaler ? Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ça ? Répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Oh non, il avait décidé de m'embêter, et je détestais ça.

« - Eh bien, commençai-je patiemment, il faut que je fasse sortir le hibou. »

Je lui avais sorti ça comme si je parlais à un petit de cinq ans. Et à ce moment précis, c'était sûrement l'âge mental qu'il avait.

Je soupirai et le tirai par le bras. Il rit devant le peu de force que j'avais. Mais bon avec un hibou qui commençait à se débattre furieusement, ça n'était pas facile.

« - Allez, soit gentil, laisse moi faire sortir le hibou, s'il te plait, dis-je d'un ton implorant.

- Tu n'as qu'à passer par la porte, suggéra-t-il.

- Non, dis-je catégorique.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit-il. »

Parce que il me fallait traverser la volière, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais toujours peur qu'un hibou me saute dessus. En plus, je n'aimais pas les hiboux. Ils me faisaient penser à des poules, et je n'aimais pas les poules. Mais le hibou était le seul moyen de communication à ma portée, alors je m'efforçais toujours de surmonter cette crainte. C'était arrivé depuis que, lorsque j'avais onze ans, je m'étais faite attaquer par une poule, chez ma grand-mère. Si, si, je vous jure ! Mais pas question de l'avouer à Fred.

« - Parce que. Allez laisse moi le faire passer, implorai-je une nouvelle fois. »

Je le vis avoir un petit sourire, qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? »

Tout, pour toi ce sera tout, et moi en prime !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je.

- Laisse moi réfléchir, tu veux ? »

Non je ne voulais pas. Je me rendis compte que je lui tenais toujours le bras, et apparemment il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Je le tirai violemment, et il partit en avant. Je fis sortir mon hibou, qui eut un hululement de mécontentement. Je lui indiquai l'adresse et il partit.

Je me tournai, et regardai Fred avec un sourire satisfait. Il me fit un regard qui voulait dire « bien joué », et me proposa de sortir. D'habitude, j'étais toute seule, ou avec les filles, et je ne me gênais pas pour extérioriser ma peur des attaques de hiboux. Je respirai un bon coup.

« - Passe devant, dis-je, feignant l'air suspicieux. »

C'était à lui de me protéger non ? Au cas où. Et puis, c'était vrai que je n'avais pas confiance. J'étais persuadée que ça ne lui plaisait pas de s'être fait avoir par moi, et qu'il allait me le faire payer. Gentiment, bien sûr. Tout du moins, je l'espérais.

« - Si tu y tiens, me dit-il dans un sourire. Je suis sûre que t'as la trouille des hiboux. »

Mais comment il savait ça, lui ?

« Pfff, même pas vrai, répondis-je, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont j'étais capable. »

Je passai devant sur un coup de tête, vraiment irréfléchi, pour lui montrer que ça n'était pas le cas. Foutue fierté ! Deux hiboux passèrent à toute vitesse, me rasant de près. Je poussai un cri d'effroi et reculai, me cognant à Fred, hilare, qui me tenait toujours après m'avoir réceptionnée.

Merlin que j'étais bien dans ses bras, j'aurais pu y rester toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce que je voie du miam hibou dans sa main. Je le frappai sur le torse, furieuse.

« - Espèce de… espèce de crétin ! Dis-je. »

Lui riait toujours.

« - Tu vois que t'as peur des hiboux ! Me dit il. »

Je lui jetai un regard empli de reproches, puis me radoucit devant son sourire. Nous nous regardâmes, longtemps, moi dans ses bras, lui me tenant toujours. J'essayai de déchiffrer son regard, et lui le mien. Nous étions là, nous regardant, jusqu'à ce que…

« - Fred, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Je me détachai de Fred, qui me lâcha, et, plus que gênée, je fis face à George.

« - Bon j'y vais, murmurai-je, ne regardant aucun des deux frères. »

Je dévalai les escaliers et me hâtai de rentrer au château, déboussolée.

Je heurtai quelqu'un en rentrant dans la salle commune. Je levai la tête et vit Ron Weasley. Maudits Weasley, j'en voyais partout ! Je m'excusai et passai par le trou du portrait.

Je retrouvai Alicia. Mais je ne vis pas Katie. Apparemment, je devais être radieuse, ou quelque chose dans le genre, puisque j'étonnais Alicia.

« - Où est Katie ? Demandai-je. »

Elle eut un sourire, et me désigna un coin de la salle. J'eus un sourire ravi : Elle et Lee s'embrassaient fougueusement. Elle devait être aux anges.

« - Dis, Ali, faut que je te raconte quelque chose, commençai-je. »

Alicia me fit signe que j'avais toute son attention. Je lui racontai l'épisode de la volière, et Alicia me fit un sourire immense.

« - Crois moi, c'est bon signe, faudra le raconter à Katie, elle te conseillera mieux que moi sûrement.

- Si elle n'a pas autre chose de plus intéressant à faire, dis-je. »

Alicia sourit.

Je fixai l'entrée de la salle commune rêveusement. Je repensai à Fred, dans la volière. J'étais tellement bien, et déconnectée de la réalité. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toute ma vie, mais George était arrivé. Mais de toute façon, je savais très bien que ça n'était pas important pour lui.

George et Fred me tirèrent de ma rêverie en entrant. Fred cherchait quelqu'un des yeux, sûrement Lee. Il croisa mon regard. Je détournai les yeux.

Katie nous rejoignit à ce moment, et je vis Lee parler avec les jumeaux.

Elle avait un sourire radieux. Je lui fis un sourire pour la féliciter, et elle hocha la tête. Pas besoin de mots.

« - Eh, Kat', Y'a du nouveau avec Fred et Angie, lança Alicia. »

Katie parut étonnée. Et Alicia, à ma demande, entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire, je n'avais pas envie de le raconter à nouveau, de peur de perdre l'euphorie qui était restée. Katie proposa qu'on aille dîner. Ce serait la bonne occasion que l'on parle un peu toutes les trois. Je pris la lettre de Noah, restée sur le fauteuil, près des affaires d'Alicia.

C'est là que je me rappelai de Jack.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 4, Disputes et Approches en tous genres**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu, et pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas.**


	4. Disputes et rapprochements en tous genre

**Disclamer: **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Genre: **Romance (Fred /Angelina)

**Résumé: **Angelina Johnson a dix-sept ans et entre en sixième année à Poudlard. Tandis que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers bouleverse les habitudes, ANgie se démène avec celui qu'elle aime, et elle aimerait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la bonne. Mais heureusement, elle peut compter sur ses ami de toujours, surtout quand sa mère aussi fait des siennes.

**Note:** Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite review, surtout!

**R.A.R.:**

**Saorie95:** Oh toi aussi, tu l'as lu... Je l'avais lu cet été et autant te dire que ça m'a coupé toute mon inspiration... Merci beaucoup de contribuer à augmenter mon nombre de review, ça me fait plaisir! Bisous.

**Sellesta:** C'est vrai qu'Angie est plutôt tête en l'air, mais mettons ça sur le compte de l'amour . Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours. Lee et Katie se rapprochent, en effet, pour ALicia et George, ce n'est pas prévu, je ne veux pas tomber trop dans les couples, et les clichés ( oui je sais qu'il y en a, et c'est pas près de s'arrêter, mais je vais essayer de limiter, disons ) . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci beaucoup en tous cas. xD

**Ilai:** Merci beaucoup. La suite est en ligne, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :-)

**Baka-Smile:** Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et étant une admiratrice d'Angelina, et de Fred, je me suis dit que je pourrais écrire une fic, aussi. Pour le couple Lee/ Katie, c'est juste un couple secondaire, mais je pense que certaines personnes l'aiment bien. Mais je ne te dirai pas s'il resteront ensemble ou pas, tuu le découvriras bien assez tôt Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Désolée, j'ai par inadvertance posté le chapitre 1 à la place du 4 (la Honte) mais j'ai eu d'énormes problèmes avec ma connexion et j'ai dû me perdre un peu entre tous les documents. Merci à Ilai pour me l'avoir fat remarqué et désolée encore**

**Chapitre 4 : Disputes et approches en tous genres. **

Nous descendîmes dans la grande salle pour dîner. Katie nous dit que Lee mangeait avec les jumeaux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que Fred s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait à moi.

Mais lorsqu'on arriva, je ne fus plus du tout de cet avis. Fred avait à ses côtés une jolie brune qui lui tenait sa main, posée sur la table. Les seules places libres étaient séparées d'eux de quelques personnes seulement. Alicia s'installa face à Katie et moi. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup. Je jetai un œil discret vers Fred. Il bavardait gaiement avec George, et la brune parlait avec ses amies, de l'autre côté. Nous parlâmes de tout, de rien, et de Lee.

Puis, il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel chacune mangeait. Je ne pris pas garde au groupe qui nous séparait de Fred, et je ne remarquai pas qu'ils étaient partis. Puis je me rappelai que je devais parler de Jack aux filles.

« -Vous vous rappelez de Jack ? Demandai-je, après un moment. »

Comme par habitude, je regardai Fred, et je vis qu'il me regardait étrangement. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai que les autres étaient partis.

« Comment oublier ton premier amour ? Rit Katie. »

J'aurais voulu disparaître. Apparemment, elle non plus ne s'était pas rendue compte que Fred nous écoutait. Et apparemment, George et Lee étaient tous aussi curieux. Oh et puis mince ! Fred ne m'accordait de toute façon aucune importance.

« - Oui, eh bien je me suis souvenue de son existence et je me suis dit que je pourrai reprendre contact avec lui, non ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Alicia. C'est une idée.

- Oui, et puis je risque d'aller chez ma cousine l'été prochain, alors bon…

- Autant en profiter, compléta Katie. Tu as tout à fait raison, et si ton bel américain te fait oublier… »

Alicia se racla la gorge, ce qui interrompit Katie. Katie qui se rendit compte qu'elle ne parlait pas que pour Alicia et moi.

George, Lee, Fred, Katie et Alicia me regardaient, et à ce moment précis, je voulus disparaître.

Je toussotai, un peu pour montrer ma gêne, mais je n'étais pas la seule à être gênée.

« - Bon, dis-je à l'intention de Katie et Alicia, on a fini de manger, non ? »

Elles s'empressèrent de se lever, et j'en fis de même. Lee se leva pour rejoindre Katie, et George, laissant Fred avec sa brune, nous rejoignit, Alicia et moi.

« - Alors, Angie, qui c'est ce Jack ? »

J'étais beaucoup plus proche de George que de Fred. Du fait peut-être que lui et Alicia s'entendaient très bien, et étaient proches. Avec lui, je n'avais pas la même retenue qu'à l'égard de Fred, et j'étais moi-même.

« - Oh, eh bien c'était mon premier amour, dis-je. Et puis d'abord, ça ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations des autres.

- Ben on a vu Fred très intéressé, et ça nous a attiré, tu comprends, dit-il avec un faux sourire coupable.

- Peut-être, mais bon, vous auriez pu éviter de me regarder comme une bête de foire, quand même !

-Ouais mais ça nous a tellement étonné ! »

Alicia pouffa. Et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, l'air boudeur.

« - Oh allez Angie, me dit George en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, c'est juste que de t'imaginer avec un gars nous a étonnés, et que t'aies déjà été amoureuse. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le portrait de la salle commune. George resserra son bras autour de mes épaules, et me dit qu'il était désolé, mais l'air pas désolé du tout. Ce que je lui fis remarquer. Alicia pouffa et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à prononcer le mot de passe, le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant Fred nous faire face.

Il me regarda, puis regarda son frère, et le bras que George avait passé autour de mon épaule. George retira de suite son bras.

« - Comment ça se fait que tu soies arrivé avant nous ? S'enquit Alicia pour rompre le silence.

- Oh, eh bien, passage secret, répondit Fred, qui lui fit un petit sourire.

- Et ils sont où, ces passages secrets ? Demandai-je. »

Fred regarda son frère mais détourna instantanément le regard.

« - Dans passage secret, il y a secret, dit-il pour toute explication, me regardant le moins possible. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? J'avais fait quoi, au juste ? C'est lui qui me prenait dans ses bras et qui flirtait ensuite sous mon nez avec une autre fille.

« - Tu allais où ? Demanda George à l'adresse de son frère.

- Je venais à votre rencontre, répondit-il. C'est pas l'éclate de rester ave Katie et Lee, ils ont des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Il fixait intensément son frère. Et George aussi.

« - Viens, marmonna George. Faut que je te parle. »

Fred et George s'éloignèrent.

J'avais une furieuse envie de savoir ce qu'ils avaient à ce dire. Alicia aussi apparemment.

« - Ca n'est pas sérieux, murmura Alicia en pouffant. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« - Et alors ? »

Nous nous précipitâmes vers le couloir par lequel ils s'étaient dirigés. Nous mîmes un certain temps à trouver leurs traces, mais des cris nous indiquèrent la bonne route.

« - Puisque je te dis que je ne l'aime pas ! Criait George.

-Arrête, pas avec moi ! J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien trouver à cette brune ? Murmurai-je à Alicia. »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que …

- Chuuuut ! Me fit elle.

-Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi ? »

Merlin, qu'il ne dise pas qu'il l'aime ! Pas cette fille !

« - Rien ! Mais tu aurais simplement pu me le dire ! »

Ouf, Merlin merci, cette fille ne représentait rien pour lui.

« - Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? Demanda George.

- C'est juste que, dit Fred en baissant la voix, on se l'est toujours dit. »

Je ne pus en entendre plus, Fred se dirigeait vers la porte. Alicia me tira par la manche. Elle m'entraîna vers un recoin et je m'y engouffrai. Fred sortit d'un pas précipité. Quelques minutes plus tard, George sortit, et Alicia et moi retournâmes à la salle commune.

En chemin, je lui dis que j'étais soulagée que cette brune qu'on avait vue à table avec Fred ne représentait rien pour lui. Elle soupira avant de prononcer le mot de passe et de passer le trou du portrait. Je la suivis, et entrée dans la salle, je lui demandai des explications.

« - Tu es vraiment naïve, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. Mais bon, ça n'est pas important, tu vas revoir Jack.

- Ah oui, en parlant de Jack, fis-je, oubliant complètement le reste de sa phrase.

Je me levai et allai chercher de quoi écrire et du parchemin dans le dortoir.

Lorsque je revins, je constatai que George, Lee et Katie nous avaient rejointes, Décidément, on traînait de plus en plus avec eux. Fred n'était pas là, je le vis plus loin avec la brune, en train de l'embrasser. Je détournai la tête, déterminée à ne pas y faire attention.

Je me saisis de ma plume.

« - A qui tu écris ? Demanda George.

- A Jack, dis-je simplement. »

Katie se détacha de Lee et parut intéressée.

« - Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Ben, c'est-à-dire que…

- Moi aussi, je peux ? Demanda Alicia.

- Moi aussi, je pourrais t'aider, un point de vue masculin ne serait pas de trop, s'enquit Lee.

- Même deux, observa George avec un sourire enjoué. »

Je n'eus pas le cœur à refuser. Au bout de plus d'une heure, et de multiples crises de rire, j'avais rédigé une lettre, plutôt courte, que je relus à l'assistance à haute voix.

_Cher Jack, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu te rappelles de moi, Angelina. _

_Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je pense d'ailleurs souvent à toi. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué depuis notre rupture, et je trouve ça dommage que nous ayons perdu contact. Tu as depuis sûrement une nouvelle vie, mais j'espère que tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Je serai certainement à New- York cet été, et d'ici là, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions réapprendre à se connaître. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas, mais je serais enchantée que tu acceptes. Réponds moi._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Angelina. _

« - Si il refuse, je vous tue ! Dis je.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Dit Fred en arrivant. »

Il ne regarda pas George une seule fois, et j'eus l'impression que c'était ma faute. Mais je n'aurais pas su seulement expliquer pourquoi.

« - On a aidé Angelina à écrire une lettre pour son américain, répondit Lee. »

Fred me regarda brièvement.

« - Génial, dit-il. »

Alicia me proposa de monter dans le dortoir et j'acceptai avec joie. Katie nous dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait dans un petit moment.

Je décidai de prendre une bonne douche et me mis en pyjama. J'attrapai _Sorcière Hebdo_ et le feuilletai, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je devais répondre aux lettres de mon frère et de mes parents.

A mes parents, je leur écrivis que je les remerciais, et que Noah m'avait dit que Coleen avait accouché, alors même qu'ils n'avaient as pris la peine de me parler de sa grossesse. Je leur demandai aussi ce qu'était la grande surprise qu'ils nous réservaient. Je tentai aussi de demander pourquoi elle et Tante Judy étaient fâchées, même si je n'attendais aucune réponse précise.

Pour mon frère, je mis plus de temps quant à la rédaction et au contenu.

Bien entendu, je le remerciai, j'adorais ce bracelet, et je lui parlai de Coleen, et de ce dont je lui avais parlé. Je lui demandais si les parents lui en avaient appris plus sur cette surprise, et je lui parlais de Jack. Il était au courant plus que quiconque, je lui racontais tout dans les moindres détails. Il était aussi au courant pour Fred, et je lui racontais l'épisode de la volière, et que je l'avais vu plus tard avec une brune, avec qui il sortait, apparemment. Il était un peu mon meilleur ami quelque part. Je ne jugeai pas utile de lui parler de la dispute des jumeaux.

Je lui dis aussi que Katie avait enfin réussi à sortir avec Lee. Et je lui demandai de m'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il revenait à la maison, et que j'avais le droit de savoir, et que s'il me le cachait plus longtemps, il n'aurait plus de mes nouvelles, et de l'avancement entre Jack et Moi. Ou Fred et moi, dans l'hypothèse folle selon laquelle il pourrait s'intéresser à moi. Et je lui demandai aussi à tout hasard s'il connaissait la cause de la dispute entre Tante Judy et Maman. Cette histoire m'intriguait.

Je passerais à la volière demain après le déjeuner. J'en avais trois à envoyer.

Katie, aux anges, pénétra dans le dortoir, et s'affala sur son lit.

« - Dites, vous avez vu l'ambiance entre Fred et George ce soir ?

- Ouais, c'était pas super. Mais on les a entendus se disputer, dis-je.

- Ah bon ?

- Ils se disputaient à propos de la brune, à table. Fred croyait qu'elle intéressait George.

- Laisse tomber Kat', c'est pas de la brune qu'ils parlaient, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Katie eut un sourire compréhensif, et me regarda, l'air désespéré.

« - Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Non, rien, dit-elle, attrapant le _Sorcière Hebdo_ avec sa baguette. »

J'haussai les épaules. Les deux filles qui partageaient le dortoir entrèrent. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment les sentir, ces filles.

La première, Thérésa Parker, était une de ces filles premières de la classe, toujours prête à tout pour se faire bien voir des profs, plutôt jolie avec sa taille fine et ses cheveux blonds. La seconde était son petit chien. Plutôt ronde, avec des lunettes, des cheveux bouclés, Sofia Taylor vivait dans l'ombre de Thérésa. Et elle était du coup insignifiante.

Elles nous regardèrent à peine. Et je ne pris pas la peine de lever les yeux à leur entrée, tout comme Katie et Alicia. Les deux filles prirent leur douche et se couchèrent. Katie y alla à son tour et on se coucha. Je n'arrivai cependant pas à dormir, et à trois heures, mes yeux restaient grands ouverts. Je descendis dans la salle commune, déserte.

Je me lovai sur un fauteuil, j'avais pris ma baguette, pour m'entraîner à la métamorphose. On ne se refait pas. Je la saisis et tentai d'allumer un feu. Je n'avais qu'un débardeur et un pantalon large de pyjama.

« - Inflammare ! Murmurai-je. »

Je ne voulais pas parler trop fort, mais mon sort ne marchait pas. Je m'énervai et commençai en plus à geler sur place.

« - Tu n'as pas la bonne prononciation. »

Je me retournai. Sofia Taylor me faisait face.

« - Je t'ai réveillée ? Fis-je.

- Non, je ne dormais pas non plus, me dit-elle. Tu n'as pas la bonne prononciation. C'est INflammare, pas inflammAre.

- Oh, merci, fis-je gênée de ma stupidité. »

Je jetai à nouveau le sort, et un feu s'alluma. Je lui souris.

« - Pas de quoi, j'ai fait la même erreur, jusqu'à ce que Thérésa me reprenne, dit-elle.

- Ah oui, c'est ta meilleure amie, non ? Demandai-je. »

Je trouvai ça étrange. Discuter avec Sofia. Je la trouvais même sympathique.

« - Si on veut, me dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas une vraie amie. Enfin, pas comme toi avec Alicia et Katie. Je sais très bien que Thérésa est restée avec moi parce qu'elle n'est appréciée de personne, et finalement, je ne suis aimée de personne, me dit-elle d'un ton triste. »

La pauvre, je la plaignais, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que j'y fasse ?

« - Bien sûr, continua-t-elle, tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre. Toi tu es populaire…

-Je te demande pardon ? Je ne suis définitivement pas populaire !

- Bien sûr que si, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu es proche des jumeaux Weasley et de Jordan, en plus. Et tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas populaire pour autant, dis-je.

- Tout le monde sait comment tu t'appelles, alors que moi, si je n'étais pas dans ton dortoir, tu ne le saurais même pas.

- Oui mais si tu veux vraiment ne pas être inoubliable, ou bien avoir plus d'amis, va vers les autres. En six ans, c'est à peine si tu nous as adressé la parole. »

Elle soupira. Peut-être espérait-elle que je l'accepte parmi nous. Mais, honnêtement, je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'étais peut-être méchante, et je culpabiliserais sûrement le lendemain, mais j'avais mes amies, et je n'en n'aurais changé pour rien au monde. J'en parlerais demain aux filles.

« - Bon, ben… je vais me coucher, là, indiquai-je en me levant.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en me souriant.

Je montai rapidement dans le dortoir, ayant hâte d'être au lendemain pour tout raconter aux filles.

♣♣♣

« - Non tu rigoles là ? J'y crois pas ! »

Nous étions en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner, et je racontais la conversation que j'avais eue avec Sofia.

« - Je vous jure, elle m'a fait un de ces lèche bottes, je vous raconte pas !

- Techniquement, si, remarqua Alicia.

- Elle m'a dit que j'étais populaire, que je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qu'elle vivait, dis-je en ignorant la précédente remarque d'Alicia.

- Cette fille n'est pas nette, je l'ai jamais sentie, dit Katie.

- Ouais, moi pareil, elle nous a toujours ignorée, ajouta Alicia.

- Mais peut-être qu'elle veut changer, et qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, tentai-je pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide. Peut-être que je la plaignais, tout simplement.

- Et alors, c'est son problème, non ? Me dit Katie. T'es trop gentille, Angie, ça te jouera des tours.

- Cette fille ne nous a jamais aimé, et simplement parce que t'es pas capable d'allumer un feu avec ta baguette et qu'elle t'a, c'est vrai, gentiment aidée, elle veut devenir notre meilleure amie ? Renchérit Alicia.

- C'est pas que j'étais pas capable, marmonnai-je, c'est juste que je prononçais mal la formule, voilà tout.

- Bon, commence pas avec ta mauvaise foi, ça n'est pas le sujet, me dit Katie. Le sujet, c'est cette fille qui veut profiter de notre notoriété.

- Notre notoriété ? Demandai-je, amusée, omettant volontairement la mauvaise foi.

- Tout le monde connaît notre nom, et auprès des sixième années, on passe pas inaperçues, Angie, répondit patiemment Katie.

- Parle pour toi, alors, répliquai-je.

- Bon, enfin, on fait quoi avec Taylor ?

- Moi, que je soie trop gentille ou pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne subitement notre meilleure amie. »

Les filles me regardèrent, étonnées, mais m'approuvèrent.

« - Mais bon, rien ne nous empêche de nous montrer sympathiques, non ? Demandai-je.

- Avec ce genre de filles, plus t'es gentille, plus elles te collent, répondit doctement Katie.

- Ok, alors on ne change pas d'attitude, soupirai-je.

- Bon eh bien c'est réglé, conclut Alicia. »

Les garçons déjeunaient à l'autre bout de la table, et avaient fini, puisque Lee se dirigeait vers Katie à grands pas. Ils nous quittèrent pour leur cours de runes tandis que nous prenions le chemin qui menait à la salle d'Etude des Moldus.

L'ambiance était beaucoup moins tendue qu'hier, mais le silence était pesant. Je me mis comme d'habitude à côté de Fred, qui ne me parlait pas. Mais moi, je voulais qu'il me dise pourquoi il s'était disputé avec George. J'avais en plus l'impression que c'était de ma faute.

« - Euh, Fred, je peux te poser une question ? »

Il se tourna vers moi, et hocha la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre George et toi ? Demandai-je. Il y a quelque chose, vous ne vous parlez pas, vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oh, oui, mais c'est pas grand-chose, ça passera.

- Ca n'est pas à cause de moi, au moins ? »

Je voulais savoir si ce sentiment de culpabilité était justifié, ou non.

« - Non, non, répondit-il précipitamment. »

Je remarquai que ses oreilles rougissaient à vue d'œil. Je trouvais ça marrant, mais je ne voulais pas me moquer.

« - Pourquoi tu veux que ça soit à cause de toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ben c'est-à-dire qu'on dirait que tu m'évites, depuis hier après midi… dis-je en sous entendant la volière.

- Pas du tout, si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donné, ben je suis désolé. »

Je lui souris, et il me sourit en retour. Il était trop craquant, et mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure.

Puis on parla, comme on le faisait en général. Je lui racontais l'histoire avec Sofia, et il me dit que devais me méfier, que ça n'était pas clair.

« - Tu es trop gentille, Angie, tu sais, je coirs que ça risquerait de te jouer des tours à l'avenir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à me trouver trop gentille ? Je sais me défendre quand même ! »

Il eut un sourire amusé.

« - Mais oui, j'ai vu ça à la volière… »

Oh là là, terrain glissant ! Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Angie.

« - Parfaitement ! Je me suis très bien défendue, d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais que t'as un très mauvais caractère, me dit-il, toujours souriant.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon caractère ? M'emportai-je. »

Cependant, je regrettai à l'instant même, surtout devant son magnifique visage surpris.

« -Désolée, dis-je. »

Il eut à nouveau un sourire.

« - Alors la petite Angie sait se défendre, finalement ? »

Angie ! Ca sonnait si bien dans sa bouche !

« - Mieux que tu ne le crois !

- Eh ben ça promet ! Mais pour en revenir à Taylor, fais attention. C'est la marionnette à Parker, et on sait tous que cette fille est une peste, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elles te fassent un sale coup pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- T'inquiètes, je ferai attention, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Fis-je, aux anges. »

A l'intérieur, j'étais on ne peut plus heureuse : il s'inquiétait pour moi ! Et puis il disait que Thérésa Parker était une peste. Ca m'arrangeait, elle était très jolie. Ca faisait une concurrente en moins. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ? J'avais décidé d'oublier Fred ! JE devais penser à …

« -Et ce Jack ? C'est qui ? Me demanda-t-il subitement. »

Je n'y croyais pas moi-même ! On était sur la même longueur d'onde, on pensait à Jack en même temps ! Eh mais une minute, pourquoi il pensait à Jack, lui ? Oh non, peut-être il croyait que nous étions ensemble, et si jamais je lui plaisais, il ne ferait pas le premier pas !

Stupide Angie, il ne fera jamais le premier pas, il ne m'aime pas.

« - Oh oh Angie ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Sursautai-je, tirée de mes pensées.

- Je te demandais qui étais Jack, reprit-il. Tu sais, vous en parliez et tu lui a écrit avec les autres, ou quelque chose dans ce goût la …

Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Angie.

- Je l'ai connu il y a environ deux ans, quand je suis allée chez ma cousine à New York. Il a été mon premier vrai petit ami et le premier garçon dont j'ai été amoureuse.

- Oh, et vous êtes restés ensemble longtemps ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Ca l'intéressait beaucoup apparemment.

« -Un an, à peu près. Mais la distance nous a éloignés, et on a rompu. Mais les relations à distance, c'est pas terrible, dis-je.»

Il hocha la tête.

« - Et pourquoi tu lui as écrit ? S'enquit-il.

- Il faut que j'oublie quelqu'un, répondis-je, fixant ma plume. »

Il ne répliqua pas. Et reporta son attention sur le prof. J'en avais trop dit ? Non sûrement pas. Et puis de toute façons c'était la vérité. Je sentis mon ventre gargouiller. J'avais faim. Je me souvins aussi que je devais passer à la volière. Je sentis la flemme m'envahir et soupirai.

J'avais hâte que la matinée se termine.


	5. Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Genre:** Romance (Fred/Angelina)

**Résumé:** Angelina Johnson a 17 ans et rentre en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Tandis que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers bouleverse les petites habitudes, Angie se démène avec celui qu'elle aime, et aimerait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la bonne. Mais heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur ses amies de toujours, surtout quand sa mère aussi fait des siennes...

**Note: **Alors voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Le plus long que j'ai écrit. J'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle au livre, je pense que ça devrait aller. J'espèr qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**R.A.R.**

**Sellesta:** C'est vrai qu'Angie est super naïve, mais on va dire que c'est ce qui fait son charme. Quant à Fred, il commence un peu à devenir jaloux, c'est vrai. Mais est-ce que c'est parce que c'est son amie, et il est possessif, ou autre chose? Puis pour savoir qui elle voulait oublier, peut-être que c'est juste de la curiosité? Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais pour répondre à tes questions, il te faudra lire la suite... xD Merci pour ta review !

**Baka-Smile:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! La suite est là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons**

J'eus du mal à émerger ce matin là. Pourtant, tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivaient demain.

Katie allait faire une crise. Elle avait peur que Lee la trompe avec une Bulgare ou une Française. C'était le comble. Elle qui avait planifié ses flirts à l'arrivée des deux écoles, elle se faisait du souci pour son couple.

« - Elle est vraiment accro, m'avait murmuré Alicia. »

Oui elle l'était. Elle était d'ailleurs devenue très jalouse par rapport à Lee. Remarque, les étrangères suscitaient automatiquement la curiosité. Et là, le flash. Fred. Les françaises et les Bulgares. Fred. Il fallait vraiment que je l'oublie. Il allait me briser le cœur. Il me faisait toujours espérer avec ses compliments et il m'achevait en sortant avec d'autres. Mais j'étais habituée, et je ne me faisais plus de films. Il n'empêche que ça me faisait toujours mal quand je le voyais avec d'autres. J'avais toujours cette crainte qu'il tombe amoureux d'une autre.

Je descendis dans la salle commune, pour attendre les filles en bas.

« - Salut, me fit une voix. »

Je me retournai et fis face à Sofia.

« - Salut, répondis-je en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil. »

J'essayai au maximum de garder mes distances. N'oubliant pas les conseils de Fred, et des filles.

« - Thérésa n'est pas avec toi ? Demandai-je.

- Elle se prépare. Alors, tu vas bien ? S'enquit-elle.

- Hum, oui et toi ? Demandai-je, essayant de ne pas paraître sympathique.

- Salut Angie ! Entendis-je, reconnaissant la voix de George.

- Salut ! Répondis-je en souriant. »

Je saluai également Fred et Lee, et, honte à moi, j'oubliais complètement Sofia.

« - Katie n'est pas là ? Demanda Lee.

- Elle se prépare, elle et Alicia attendaient la salle de bains, Thérésa y entrait quand je partais.

- Je vois, dit-il l'air bougon, si Parker se prépare, on va en avoir pour une plombe. Cette petite peste tient toujours à être la plus parfaite possible pour impressionner les profs. »

Je regardai alors Sofia, qui avait entendu, et toussotai. Fred et George avaient du mal à contenir leurs rires. Je me sentis gênée, et fis un petit sourire d'excuse à Sofia.

Celle-ci posa sa main sur mon bras et me dit :

« - Ne soie pas désolée, ça n'est pas toi. Tu sais, je te trouve très sympathique, ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un de nouveau, je veux dire de pas superficiel surtout. »

Je lui bafouillai quelques remerciements

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste ? Entendis-je de la part de Fred. »

Je compris qu'il s'adressait à Sofia. Celle-ci eut l'air ahuri.

« - Moi ? Mais je ne comprends pas, tu… Pourquoi tu …

- Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, la coupa-t-il.

- Fred, commençai-je, tu devrais peut-être … »

George posa sa main sur mon bras et me fis signe de me taire.

« - Tu sais, on n'est pas des crétins, on a bien vu que tu approchais Angelina, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te préviens, ne continue pas, reprit Fred.

- Ca pourrait te coûter cher, continua George.

- Très cher, renchérit Lee, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. »

Sofia se leva précipitamment et monta au dortoir d'un pas affolé.

Je secouai la tête, en signe de désapprobation. C'était trop excessif. Les trois me regardèrent, comme si je n'étais pas normale.

« - Je préfère ne rien dire, déclarai-je. »

Ils eurent un petit sourire soulagé, et se mirent à rire lorsqu'ils virent passer Thérésa Parker et Sofia, qui prit bien soin de ne pas regarder vers nous.

Les filles descendirent et nous allâmes dans la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. J'étais satisfaite sur un point : Fred avait pris ma défense par rapport à Sofia. C'était la preuve qu'il tenait un peu à moi, non ?

J'étais quand même extrêmement gênée et j'avais trouvé la réaction des garçons démesurée.

« - Oh allez, Johnson, fais pas la tête, me dit Lee tandis que l'on mangeait. C'était pour rire qu'on a dit ça à Taylor.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'interrogea Alicia, sa curiosité éveillée par les rires des garçons.

Je lui racontai alors l'intimidation dont la pauvre Sofia avait été victime. Même Katie ne trouva pas ça drôle.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Cette fille est le toutou personnel de Parker. Et si elle en a envie, elle est capable d'aller voir les profs. Et Parker est préfète, précisa Katie.

-Oh allez, chérie, commence pas, intervint Lee en souriant.

- On l'a simplement remise à sa place, renchérit Fred.

- Mais elle n'avait encore rien fait de mal, objectai-je.

- Pas encore, précisa George. »

Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange, que je bus lentement.

« - C'est qui elle ? Entendis-je. »

Je tournai la tête vers Katie, qui visiblement faisait à Lee une crise de jalousie, vu son air mauvais.

« - Qui ? Demanda Lee d'un air las. »

Je vis Alicia soupirer et Fred et George arborer un sourire railleur.

« - La blonde, là, qui s'assoit à Poufsouffle, dit-elle en désignant une blonde du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Dit-il.

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, j'ai bien vu comme tu la regardais ! Fulmina-t-elle.

- Mais Katie chérie, je te jure que je ne la connais pas. Peut-être qu'elle est folle de moi, dit Lee, tout fier.

- Eh, Bell, tu sais, tu devrais être fière que toutes les filles matent ton copain, dit doctement George.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, à ce que je sache, lança Katie. Et puis ça n'est pas ton mec, ou ta copine en l'occurrence, qui s'est tapé toutes les filles de Poudlard.

- Kat', calme toi, tentai-je. Je crois que tu te fais des idées. Lee n'est tout de même pas sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard. »

Elle me regarda, ahurie. J'avais dû la surprendre en ne prenant pas sa défense.

« - Quoi, toi aussi t'es sortie avec, peut-être ? »

Merlin ! Elle devenait complètement parano, là ! La stupidité de cette supposition m'arracha un petit rire.

« - Kat', ça devient n'importe quoi, arrête ! Dis-je. »

Elle sembla se radoucir.

« - Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. »

Lee parut soulagé, et les conversations reprirent, comme si de rien n'était. On était habitués, à vrai dire.

Tandis que nous nous rendions en Métamorphoses, on croisa Cédric Diggory. Alicia s'extasia sur sa beauté, et je ne pus que l'approuver. Ces éloges eurent le don d'agacer Fred et George, et Lee, lorsque Katie confirma nos dires.

« - Moi, je le vois bien champion de Poudlard, dis-je. J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait se présenter.

- On ne sait toujours pas comment le champion sera choisi, intervint George.

- Peut-être, mais il a tout d'un champion, objecta Alicia.

- Parce qu'il est beau ? Demanda Fred.

- Non, mais ça aide, remarquai-je.

- De toute façon, on ne va pas reprendre ce débat, on l'a eu plusieurs fois et ça n'a mené à rien, trancha Katie. »

Fred, George et Lee entrèrent dans la salle l'air bougon. McGonagall nous parla dès notre entrée de l'arrivée des deux écoles le lendemain. Nous faisant la morale, et nous disant qu'elle comptait sur notre bonne conduite.

En nous rendant à la Grande Salle, je remarquai une pancarte sur le tableau d'affichage.

_TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

_Les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons arriveront le vendredi 30 Octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. _

_Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue. _

« - Tiens, dis-je en montrant la pancarte, j'avais pas vu, ça !

- Ca fait une semaine que c'est affiché, s'esclaffa Alicia. Même moi, je l'avais remarqué. »

J'haussai les épaules. J'étais tellement impatiente d'être à demain !

« - Quand même, dit Katie en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor, ç'aurait été bien d'aller dans une des deux autres écoles.

- C'est sûr, mais ma mère m'a dit que les deux autres écoles refusaient de donner leur emplacement exact, expliquai-je.

- Mais ils doivent sélectionner que l'élite, non ? Demanda Alicia.

- Je pense, c'est évident, d'ailleurs, observa Katie.

- Alors on n'y serait sûrement pas allées, remarquai-je. »

Katie arbora une mine faussement indignée puis sourit.

« - Tu es trop défaitiste, Angie, tu n'as pas confiance en toi, se contenta-t-elle de dire. »

Pour toute réponse, j'affichai une mine indifférente et attrapai un morceau de pain dans la corbeille, posée devant moi.

Puis, je levai la tête, je vis que la grande Salle avait été décorée de grandes banderoles de soie, aux couleurs de chaque maison. Je devais être vraiment tête en l'air.

Lee, accompagné des jumeaux, nous rejoignit. On était amenés à traîner plus souvent avec les garçons du fait de la relation de Lee et Katie. Moi, personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas. J'aimais beaucoup la compagnie de Fred.

Lee prit place à côté de Katie, à côté de moi, et Fred et George en face, près d'Alicia.

« - J'ai hâte d'être à demain ! S'exclama Alicia.

- Moi j'ai hâte de voir les françaises, répondit simplement George. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et, visiblement, Alicia fit de même.

Fred paraissait amusé, et Lee se retenait, du fait de la présence de Katie, sans doute.

« - Faites pas les petites saintes, continua George, me faites pas croire que vous attendez pas les français et les bulgares, vous aussi. »

Alicia, après un court temps de réflexion, prit un air offusqué, puis se radoucit.

« - Pourquoi pas, dit-elle simplement. Après tout, si personne n'est digne de nous ici, autant aller voir ailleurs, pas vrai Angie ?

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, relevant la tête de mon assiette.

- Toi par exemple, tu reviens vers Jack, non ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as trouvé aucun anglais qui te correspondait ! »

J'entendis Fred s'étouffer, et Katie pouffer.

« - Ca n'a rien avoir avec le pays ! S'exclama George. Elle n'a pas bien cherché, et puis elle ne va pas avec Jack parce qu'il est américain, pas vrai, Angie ? »

Je hochai la tête. Alicia savait que je n'aimais pas parler de Jack et de ma vie amoureuse.

« - A propos, demanda Lee, t'en es où avec lui ? Demanda Lee.

- J'ai envoyé la lettre hier, donc je n'attends pas de réponse avant a semaine prochaine, dis-je.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt des relations à distances, intervint Fred. Tu ne peux le voir qu'aux vacances, et encore. Qui sait ce qu'il fait entre temps ?

- C'est une question de confiance, dis-je.

- Il a quand même raison, observa Lee. Tu ne peux même pas l'embrasser ou faire quoi que ce soit quand tu le veux.

- Mais quand on se retrouve, je peux t'assurer que ça vaut le coup, dis-je dans un sourire. »

Alicia et Katie pouffèrent, m'approuvèrent d'un vif hochement de tête, et George s'autorisa un sourire. Oui bon, je ne l'avais jamais fait, pas jusqu'au bout, mais bon…

Lee et Fred ne dirent rien, ne supportant peut-être pas de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Une fois encore, je constatai que les oreilles de Fred devenaient rouges.

C'était mignon, comme réaction. Mais de toute façon, je m'en fichais, j'aurais sûrement Jack d'ici quelques temps. Ou plutôt je l'espérais. Katie me l'avait dit, je n'avais pas confiance en moi. Il fallait que je parte gagnante. Non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le reste de la journée passa à une lenteur des plus agaçantes.

Le lendemain fut pire que la veille question lenteur. C'était l'effervescence.

Je regardai ma montre. Les cours finissaient à 17h30. Soit dans trois quarts d'heure. Ce stupide cours d'étude des Moldus n'en finissait pas. Fred ne cessait de gigoter à côté de moi. Il était peut-être impatient lui aussi. Sûrement. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui, je vis qu'il me regardait. Il détourna la tête pour se concentre, chose rare venant de lui, sur le cours.

Je m'ennuyais ferme. Je gigotais sans cesse sur ma chaise.

Puis, d'un coup, je me ramollis. Je ne remarquais pas que mon parchemin était vierge. Je n'avais pas pris de notes. Hébétée par cette découverte, je le fixai un long moment, comme si j'attendais que le cours s'écrive seul.

J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, au loin. Je vis que c'était Fred qui m'avait sorti de ma léthargie.

« - Angelina ! Me dit-il d'un ton faussement sévère, comment veux-tu que j'aie des bonnes notes si tu ne prends pas le cours ? »

Je mis un moment à comprendre. Ce cours m'avait assommé. Mais non, je n'étais pas stupide. Toutefois, je devais sacrément en avoir l'air, refermant et ouvrant ma bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ça arrivait, non ?

« - Eh Johnson ! Réveille toi ! Me dit-il, un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres. »

J'haussai les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« - Je m'ennuie, chuchotai-je, j'y peux rien. J'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent. »

Il me fit un sourire compréhensif.

« - Moi, j'attends le festin avec impatience, me confia-t-il. »

Je soupirai. Des français et des bulgares allaient passer l'année ici. C'était un excellent échange culturel. Non ? Mais lui, il ne voyait que le festin de ce soir, et les filles, aussi.

Il me fit un sourire qu'il voulait coupable, mais il ne réussit pas. Puis il se détourna de moi. Il écrivait apparemment sur son parchemin, que je le vis plus tard envoyer à son frère, qui bavardait avec Alicia.

Prise de paresse, j'appuyai ma tête sur ma main gauche, et je griffonnai de l'autre. J'écrivais mon prénom, avec toutes sortes d'écritures. Je dessinais un vif d'or, un paysage.

Je n'étais pas très douée en dessin mais ça m'occupait, et ce que je dessinais tenait la route. Disons que quand on les voyait, on en reconnaissait l'objet.

Pensive, j'oubliai où je me trouvais. Jusqu'à la sonnerie tant attendue. Au son de laquelle je vis tout le monde se précipiter. Et se ruer vers la sortie. Comme contaminée par cette soudaine énergie, je fis pareil que les autres. Et je les suivis.

Je remarquai alors qu'Alicia me regardait avec un sourire discret. J'avais fait quoi ? Merlin, je ne m'étais pas ridiculisée auprès de Fred, au moins ? Non, je ne pensais pas, ou du moins, je n'en avais pas l'impression.

J'en avais vraiment marre de me poser toutes ces questions, de surveiller mon comportement lorsque je me trouvais près de lui. Je vous jure, c'est super contraignant. Et je ne vous raconte pas depuis qu'il traînait avec nous.

17h30. Le temps de déposer nos affaires aux dortoirs et de redescendre. Et, pour Katie, le temps de se remaquiller. On redescendit en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au hall, où McGonagall, comme les directeurs des autres maisons, s'empressait de nous mettre en rang, réprimandant ça et là quelques élèves pour leurs tenues.

Suivant la masse d'élèves, on se rangea devant le château, fébriles et trépignants d'impatience.

« - Il est six heures, me souffla Alicia. »

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur le parc. Les élèves s'impatientaient, lorsque la voix de Dumbledore amena au silence.

« - Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! »

Il y eut nombre d'élèves demandant plus d'indications, lorsqu'une élève de mon année nous indiqua quelque chose de très grand avançant de plus en plus vers nous.

Après maintes suppositions quant à la nature de ce qui avançait de plus en plus vers nous, on put distinguer un carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux géants.

C'était stupéfiant, il arrivait à une vitesse fulgurante, si bien que les élèves des premiers rangs durent reculer. Je ne pus pas observer dans l'immédiat les armoiries de l'école. Je vis, cependant, comme tout le monde, un jeune homme vêtu de bleu déplier un marchepied, et une femme, grande, très grande, en sortir. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi grande, sauf Hagrid, mais une femme, je trouvais ça plus choquant. Elle était tout de même très belle, malgré un nez en forme de bec, que Katie ne manqua pas. C'était Madame Maxime, la directrice de la célèbre école française.

Tout Poudlard applaudit, et regarda une douzaine de filles et de garçons se précipiter derrière leur directrice. Ils devaient avoir aux alentours de 17 ans, peut être 18. Ils avaient l'air craintifs et étonnamment frileux, tous emmitouflés d'écharpes, de capes, de bonnets …

Puis, après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec Dumbledore, Madame Maxime et ses élèves rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Puis, nous nous concentrâmes à nouveau afin de guetter l'arrivée de Durmstrang. Puis on entendit un bruit étrange. Lee, à ma gauche, nous cria de regarder vers le lac. On regarda le lac, au centre duquel apparut un tourbillon, laissant surgir un mât.

« - Un bateau, soufflai-je pour moi-même. »

Le bateau apparut, laissant revenir le calme sur le lac, et laissant aussi les élèves débarquer.

Ils portaient d'épaisses capes de fourrures. Le directeur se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Il s'appelait Karkaroff. Il ne cessait de se préoccuper d'un de ses élèves, et je compris pourquoi.

Cet élève n'était pas n'importe quel élève. C'était Victor Krum. _Victor Krum. _Le plus grand attrapeur de tous les temps. Il avait dix huit ans, et il jouait dans l'équipe de Bulgarie. Il avait d'ailleurs attrapé le vif d'or lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'été dernier. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Victor Krum à quelques mètres de moi. Je regardais brièvement les autres. Kat' et Ali étaient en extase, et Fred, George et Lee également. Puis j'entendis les brouhahas des élèves. A présent, tous avaient remarqué qu'une célébrité se trouvait dans nos murs.

« - Qu'il est beau ! M'extasiai-je. Quel dommage que je n'aie pas mes plumes !

- Tu le trouves charmant ? Demanda froidement Fred.

- Plus que charmant, dis avec un sourire béat.

On se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, ou je m'assis avec Les filles, Lee et les jumeaux, comme à l'accoutumée maintenant.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigle, Je vis Ron Weasley supplier Victor Krum de s'asseoir avec eux, mais il s'assit avec les Serpentard.

Dumbledore fit un bref discours de bienvenue et nous invita à nous régaler, nous annonçant que le tournoi débuterait après le banquet.

Tous se servirent, et moi aussi. Il y avait de nombreux plats sur la table, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Je reconnus un plat français, la bouillabaisse. C'était vraiment délicieux, et j'en repris, je n'en pouvais plus, jusqu'à ce que la voix de ma mère surgisse de nulle part.

« - Attention, Angie chérie, ne mange pas trop, tu en as déjà assez. Je le dis pour toi tu sais. Tu sais bien comme tu as tendance à grossir facilement. Mais il faut les perdre, ensuite. »

Je laissai ma fourchette reposer sur le bord de mon assiette. Même à Poudlard elle me culpabilisait. Je la voyais faire sa mine pincée, faisant des gestes brusques, jusqu'à, n'en pouvant plus, me faire remarquer le moindre petit excès.

« - Tu ne manges plus, Angelina ? Me demanda George.

- Euh, non, je… J'ai plus faim, bredouillai-je en repoussant malgré moi mon assiette. »

Je finis le reste de du repas en ne mangeant que très peu, et lentement, surtout. Comme ma charmante mère me l'avait appris lors de mon enfance. Méthodes que je m'étais évertuée à ignorer délibérément pour la faire enrager. Mais si elle avait raison ? Peut-être que j'en avais besoin, de ces régimes. Peut-être que si je m'y mettais, Fred s'intéresserait à moi. Ou Jack. Oui, Jack. Après tout, je le connaissais, il était un garçon très charmant avec moi. Plutôt fidèle. Du moins, j'en avais l'impression. Alors que Fred, lui, était volage, il changeait de petite amie comme de chemise, et puis… et puis voilà. Enfin, Jack avait plus de qualités dans son comportement avec moi. Il était sorti avec moi, déjà, alors que Fred non.

« - Oh, Oh, chantonna Lee, ce bon vieux Rusard a sorti son plus beau costume, on dirait ! »

Je cherchai Rusard, et lorsque je le trouvai, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer, tout comme le reste des élèves ayant entendu Jordan. Il était vêtu d'un costume miteux à queue de pie.

Puis le moment le plus intéressant de la soirée arriva enfin.

Les assiettes disparurent et Dumbledore se leva, prenant la parole.

« - Le moment est venu, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire.

- Le reliquaire ? Me souffla Katie. »

Je lui fis un regard lui signifiant que je n'en savais pas lus qu'elle.

Dumbledore nous présenta Mr Croupton, directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale au ministère, et Ludo Verpey, directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. Je le connaissais surtout comme l'ancien batteur des Frelons de Winbourne. Il nous apprit que les deux hommes, accompagnés des trois directeurs, feraient partie du jury du tournoi. Puis il demanda à Rusard d'apporter le reliquaire, sous le regard avide de la salle.

Le concierge apporta un coffre en bois à Dumbledore, tandis que celui-ci nous apprenait Croupton et Verpey avaient établi chaque tâche. Il parla de réagir face au danger. Wow, c'était sérieux, quand même.

« - Comme vous le savez, annonça le Directeur, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi. Un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial… La Coupe de Feu. »

Avec l'aide de sa baguette, Dumbledore ouvrit le coffre en bois et sortit une coupe d'où jaillissaient des flammes bleues.

Après avoir posé la coupe sur le coffre, il reprit :

« - Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour de Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école.

La Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteraient se présenter.

Pour garantir qu'aucun élève n'aurait pas l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, poursuivit Dumbledore, je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une limite d'âge autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite.

Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois que le champion aura été sélectionné par la Coupe, il -ou elle- a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme.

Déposer votre nom dans la coupe constitue à un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'es plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer.

Voilà. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Puis la foule se leva en masse, moi et les autres y compris.

Entraînée, je perdis Fred et George, que je vis parler avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, puis Lee et Katie, qui se tenant étroitement la main, disparurent ensemble.

Alicia accrocha son bras au mien et c'est ainsi que nous fîmes le reste du chemin, jusqu'à la tour.

♣♣♣

Je participe. Je ne participe pas. Je participe. Je ne participe pas. Je participe…

Voilà le débat qui ne cessait de faire rage dans mon esprit.

J'hésitais. D'un côté, il y avait l'argent de la récompense, la popularité, l'honneur, le mérite de participer. De l'autre, il y avait le danger, et l'impossibilité de faire marche arrière une fois les dés jetés.

Je le fais. Je ne le fais pas. Je le fais. Je ne le fais pas. Je le fais. Je ne le fais pas. Je…

Incapable de prendre une décision, je regardai l'heure qu'affichait mon réveil.

L'heure changea devant moi pour indiquer 3h47.

Je retins soudain ma respiration et fermai les yeux. Si lorsque je ne pouvais plus respirer, l'heure n'avait pas changé, je ne participais pas.

Je me retins de toutes mes forces, je luttai.

Puis, n'en pouvant plus, j'ouvris les yeux. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais tenu. Je n'étais pas particulièrement douée en apnée, d'habitude. Je regardai donc l'heure. 3h48.

Je participais.

♣♣♣

Ce samedi, je me levai plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, et fut surprise de constater que je n'étais pas la seule.

Alicia et Katie me soutinrent lorsque je leur annonçai ma décision. Lorsque nous descendîmes, mon nom et celui de l'école préalablement inscrits sur un morceau de parchemin, nous vîmes du monde dans le hall, guettant un éventuel champion potentiel.

Puis, avant que je ne me décide, nous vîmes Fred, George et Lee descendre en riant.

On les vit se diriger vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, échangeant quelques paroles à voix basse. Je vis Fred, sortant un morceau de parchemin, se diriger vers la coupe. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'âge !

« - Ils ont fini par y arriver, soupira Alicia ».

Je me rappelai que leur obsession était de franchir cette stupide limite d'âge.

Fred s'avança prudemment à travers la limite, et après quelques secondes, il ne constata aucun effet. George poussa un cri victorieux et s'élança à son tour.

Il y eut soudain comme un grésillement, et je vis Fred et George rejetés hors du cercle, expédiés. Ils atterrirent non sans mal quelques mètres plus loin, et je poussai un petit cri, une main plaquée sur ma bouche. Puis, je restai dans la même position. Et Alicia et Katie m'imitèrent bientôt. De longues barbes blanches naissaient sur les visages identiques des jumeaux.

Puis il y eut des rires. De plus en plus nombreux. Je participai, les filles aussi. Puis les jumeaux eux même s'y mirent. Je vis Lee se plier littéralement en deux, des spasmes remuant son corps.

« - Je vous avais prévenus, dit une voix amusée dans notre dos. »

Tout le monde reconnut notre directeur.

« - Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour chez Madame Pomfresh. Elle s'occupe déjà de Miss Faucett, de Serdaigle, et de Mr Summers, de Poufsouffle. Eux aussi ont eux l'idée de se vieillir un peu ? Mais je dois reconnaître que leurs barbes sont beaucoup moins belles que les vôtres. »

Lee, toujours pris de fou rire, accompagna les jumeaux à l'infirmerie, et je ne pus réprimer un sourire tout en me dirigeant vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, accompagnée des filles.

Puis, je me retournai. Il fallait que je le fasse. Maintenant ou jamais. Je me dirigeai vers la coupe, et Alicia et Katie se jetèrent un regard entendu.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et franchissait la limite d'âge, sous les regards des élèves aux aguets. Je mis mon morceau de parchemin dans la coupe. Voilà, je l'avais fait.

Ce fut sous les applaudissements et les acclamations que je pénétrai dans la Grande Salle, souriant. J'étais super gênée. Je me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondor et m'assis, toujours avec les filles, près des quatrièmes années.

Tous me regardant avec un air curieux, je leur indiquai :

« - Voilà, c'est fait ! Dis-je, je viens de mettre mon nom dans la coupe.

- Tu as déjà dix sept ans ? Me demanda Harry.

- Evidemment, le coupa Ron, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas de barbe.

- C'était mon anniversaire il y a une semaine, dis-je.

- Je suis contente que quelqu'un de Gryffondor soit candidat, me dit Hermione, j'espère vraiment que tu seras choisie. »

Je lui souris, reconnaissante.

« - Merci, Hermione.

- Oui, ajouta Seamus Finnigan, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi que ce bellâtre de Diggory. »

Je lui souris et hochai la tête en guise de remerciement. J'aimais bien Cédric, moi.

Puis on bavarda un peu, Alicia, Katie et moi. Des élèves qui s'étaient présentés, aux nouveaux couples formés en passant par les critiques habituelles et les dernières modes.

Les discussions de filles, en somme.

Mais je pensais surtout à l'annonce des champions, ce soir.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 6, Soulagement, décisions, Confidences**

**Alors, ça vous a plus? Une petite review ? xD**


	6. Soulagement, Décisions, Confidences

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Genre:** Romance ( Fred/ Angelina)

**Résumé:** Angelina Johnson a 17 ans et entre en sixième année à Poudlard. Tandis que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers bouleverse les petites habitudes, Angie se démène avec l'élu de son coeur, et aimerait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la bonne. Heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur ses amies de toujours, surtout quand sa mère aussi fait des siennes...

**Note:** Voilà le chapitre 6. Alors en fait, cette fic comprendra 12 chapitres et un épilogue. Donc en fait, on en est à la moitié, si je comprends bien. En fait, cette fic sera en quelques sortes la base de tout ce que j'écrirai ensuite. Pas forcément des suites, mais tout aura un apport (mais mes fics pourront se lire indépendamment). Bon ben voilà, bonne lecture !

**R.A.R.: **

**Ilai: **Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai qu'Angie est naïve, mais comme tu dis, elle n'aurait pas apprécié la dispute, sinon. Mais bon, elle est amoureuse, alors ca explique un peu le fait qu'elle soit longue à la détente... Jespère que la suite te plaira !

**Analaura:** Merci beaucoup ! T'as de la chance, vu que tu n'auras pas à beaucoup attendre pour la suite. C'est sûr qu'Angie est naïve, mais c'est ça qui fait son charme, non? Par contre, je crains que tu ne sois déçue, mais je n'ai pas prévu de rencontres avec les français. J'avais peur qu ça fasse trop clichés (même si oui, je sais, il y a des clichés lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Soulagement, Décisions, Confidences**

J'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Si j'étais choisie, bien sûr.

18h45. Bientôt l'heure de descendre. Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'avais-je fait ?

Nous descendîmes à la Grande Salle, où nous nous assîmes à notre table.

Fred et George étaient non loin de nous, Lee et Katie nous reliaient. J'entendis Fred dire à Georges, Harry, Ron et Hermione, près de qui il était assis, une chose qui n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir.

« - J'espère que ça va être Angelina. »

Merlin ! Je sentis à peine le coup de coude de Katie et l'approbation d'Hermione. J'étais heureuse. D'un coup, je voulais participer. Puis je ne voulais plus. Là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Je sais, je changeais d'avis sans cesse, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Le festin débuta. Mais je n'avais pas envie de manger. Plus vite il serait terminé, plus vite on aurait les résultats. Cependant, je trouvai ce festin interminable. Mais il se termina tout de même.

Dumbledore se leva. Derrière lui, je reconnus les deux autres directeurs et les deux hommes que Dumbledore nous avaient présentés.

Fred voulait que je sois choisie. Bien que ça n'était pas le sujet, aucune autre pensée ne me venait à l'esprit. Ca n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça me faisait plaisir.

« - Voilà, nous annonça Dumbledore, me tirant de mes pensées, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine, où ils recevront leurs premières instructions. »

Il montra d'un geste de la main une porte, derrière la salle des professeurs. Je ne voulais définitivement pas être choisie. Et Alicia dut le lire dans mon regard anxieux. Elle devinait tout, cette fille. D'un côté, il aurait mieux valu que ce soit moi que Warrington, de Serpentard. C'était un Serpentard. Absolument débile, qui plus est.

Dumbledore remua sa baguette et des flammes bleues jaillirent de la Coupe.

« - Maintenant, murmura Lee pour lui-même. »

Les chandelles de la salle étaient éteintes, faisant ressortir les flammes de plus belles. Soudain, elles devinrent rouges, et un morceau de parchemin en jaillit.

La tension était palpable dans la salle. Et j'étais tendue.

Dumbledore attrapa le parchemin.

« - Le champion de Durmstrang, sera Victor Krum »

Des applaudissements, des tonnerres d'applaudissement, retentirent dans la salle.

« - C'est lui ! S'exclama Alicia.

- Qu'il est beau ! Dis-je en applaudissant.

- Il est magnifique ! Me corrigea Katie, s'attirant un regard noir de Lee. »

Krum se leva et disparut dans la pièce.

Puis le silence revint. Les flammes de la coupe redevinrent rouges. A nouveau, un parchemin jaillit.

« - Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour. »

Une jeune fille se leva de la table des Serdaigle. Et là, je vis absolument tous les garçons la regarder avec intérêt. Fascinés. Katie essayer d'empêcher Lee de la regarder, et mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis que Fred, tout comme George, était captivé.

J'entendis Alicia rire. Lorsque je lui demandais pourquoi, elle me désigna la table des Serdaigle, où deux filles pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Je souris.

« - Poudlard, maintenant, soufflai-je. »

Je me disais que de toute façon, je ne serais pas sélectionnée. Et j'avais raison.

Lorsque des flammes rouges jaillit le parchemin, Dumbledore annonça :

« - Les champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory ! »

Bien que la table des Poufsouffle dépassait le reste de la classe niveau bruit, je me levai en applaudissant allègrement.

Cédric était un gentil garçon, loyal, intelligent, discret, modeste, beau…. Il méritait amplement le titre de champion.

« - Excellent, poursuivit Dumbledore, nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions… »

Mais je n'entendis pas la fin. Je fus attirée par la Coupe. Les flammes étaient redevenues rouges. Dumbledore s'était tu.

Un parchemin fut projeté. Dumbledore l'attrapa au vol. Avides d'en savoir plus, toute la salle le fixait. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, il lut le parchemin et dit :

« - Harry Potter ».

Il y eut des murmures et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. IL était assis non loin de moi, vers les jumeaux. Je le regardais. Il restait immobile, assommé. Je l'entendis affirmer à Ron et Hermione qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe.

Mais comment avait-il fait, dans ce cas ? Ca m'étonnait de Harry. Il était suffisamment célèbre, il n'avait pas besoin de plus. C'est tout du moins comme ça que je l'avais perçu.

On voyait qu'il hésitait à se lever, mais il se leva.

♣♣♣

« - Whaou, j'ai du mal à le croire ! Ne cessait de répéter Katie, tandis que nous étions affalés sur nos canapés et fauteuils habituels, devant la cheminée au centre de la salle commune. Potter !

- Il n'y a pas que Potter, fit remarquer Alicia, légèrement agacée par la litanie de Kat'.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Fred. Mais Al', avoue que c'est tout de même bizarre que Potter qui a quoi, 14 ans, se retrouve champion de l'école face à Krum et la vélane.

- Fleur Delacour, repris-je. Et puis il y a Cédric aussi. »

Fred soupira. George roula des yeux. Lee sourit.

« - Mais c'est quoi ces réactions dès qu'on parle de Diggory ? Se moqua Katie.

- Quelles réactions ? Demanda Lee, regardant Fred et George. »

Ces deux derniers haussèrent les épaules.

« - Moi, intervins-je, ce que je me demande, c'est comment Potter a pu mettre son nom dans la coupe ? »

Non pas que je n'étais pas contente que Potter ait été sélectionné, ni jalouse ou quoi que ce soit, j'étais même allée le féliciter. Mais ça m'intriguait de savoir comment il avait fait.

Lee et les jumeaux partirent dans leurs explications et, rêveuse, j'en perdis le fil.

C'était quand la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? J'aurais bien aimé y aller avec Fred. Mais bon, fallait pas que je me voile la face, hein. Fred n'allait à Pré-au-Lard que pour passer du bon temps avec George et Lee. Quoique Lee inviterait Katie et passerait la journée avec elle. Alors je passerais la journée avec Alicia. A moins que quelqu'un m'invite. Mais qui m'inviterait ? Personne ne m'a jamais invitée de toutes façons. Avec Ali, on était tout le temps toutes les deux, de temps en temps rejointes après Katie entre deux flirts. Autant vous dire que ça ne risquait pas de changer.

« - ANGELINA ! Me hurla une voix dans les oreilles. »

George, évidemment.

« - Hein ? Quoi ? Dis-je en sursautant. »

Puis je ressentis une légère douleur et un sifflement dans mes oreilles. George y avait été fort quand même.

« Aaaïe, gémis-je, histoire de marquer le coup. T'es dingue ou quoi ?

- Ca fait quatre fois que je t'appelle Angie, me dit-il en souriant. Alors t'en penses quoi ?

- A propos de ? »

Le pire, c'est que j'étais sincère.

« - De si Fleur Delacour est une vélane ou non. »

Je ris malgré moi. Cette pimbêche qui n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre de tout le banquet ?

J'entendis Katie leur répliquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver ça ridicule. Puis je me replongeais dans mes pensées. Alors, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'était quand ?

Après y avoir songé pendant un bon moment, sans en trouver la réponse, je passais à autre chose. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Noah. Ni de ma cousine. Ni de Jack. Oh mon Dieu ? M'avait-il oubliée ?

Mais non, Angie, tu lui a envoyé la lettre il y a quoi ? Trois jours ? Il lui faut le temps d'arriver, à cette lettre.

Et Noah, alors ? Il aurait ou me répondre non ? Je lui avais posé plein de questions dans cette lettre. Et Coleen ? Bah idem que pour Jack.

En fait, c'est plutôt long un hibou ? Ca va a combien, de vitesse ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'approfondir cette importante question puisque Alicia me donna un violent coup de coude. Je tournais la tête vers elle.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui Angelina ? Me demanda-t-elle avec son petit air moralisateur.

- Moi ? M'étonnais-je. Rien ? Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien vois-tu, m'indiqua George, tu as l'air bien pensive aujourd'hui, et plus que l'air d'ailleurs. Alors on se demande, à quoi tu penses ?

- Ou plutôt à _qui _? Ironisa Lee. »

J'ouvris pour répondre lorsque je remarquai que Fred me regardait avec insistance.

« - A personne, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. »

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, et Kat' et Ali me regardèrent avec un léger sourire.

« - Au fait, c'est quand la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

♣♣♣

Le 21 novembre. La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai demandé à Alicia hier soir, en allant nous coucher. Elle me demandait pourquoi j'étais distraite, et elle et Katie se mettaient à me dire que c'était Fred qui me rendaient rêveuse. J'ai démenti, et Alicia m'a dit qu'elle me croyait.

Mais son sourire était tellement ironique que je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas crue.

Bah de toute façon, personne ne me croit jamais. Même quand je ne mens pas. Déjà que je mens mal…

George arriva tout seul, ce matin là dans la Grande Salle. Il faut dire que Lee était avec Katie et que Fred devait sûrement être avec une de ses conquêtes. Je n'aimais pas penser à ça. Après j'en faisais toujours une obsession. Alors je me concentrais sur George.Ca aurait été bien mieux que je tombe amoureuse de George. Mais non…

« - Salut les filles ! » Nous lança-t-il.

Alicia était plongée dans son manuel de métamorphoses et révisait pour le test de cet après-midi. J'avais horreur des révisions de dernière minute. Si au moins Katie était là, on aurait parlait. Aussi, vous aurez bien compris ma joie lorsque George arriva pour déjeuner ce midi.

Alicia ne lui adressa qu'un bref signe de tête, je l'accueillis avec un bonjour plein de soulagement et de gratitude. Il m'adressa un hochement de tête compréhensif. Et on parla tout en mangeant. Alicia, elle, nous lançait de temps en temps des regards réprobateurs, comme si tous les 6e années devaient réviser. Mais je l'ignorais. J'avais révisé hier. George lui, avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement. Lui et Fred ne se préoccupaient pas de leurs études. Ils avaient des projets, d'après leurs dires. Quelle chance…

Après le déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes donc vers la salle de métamorphoses. Alicia révisait toujours, et George me racontait comment Fred et lui avaient enfermé Rusard dans un placard à balais.

Nous atteignîmes le couloir en riant et aperçûmes Fred, appuyé contre le mur. Il nous regarda d'un air étrange quand on arriva.

« - On s'amuse ben à ce que je vois, fit il. »

Son ton était comme cynique. Aussi, je fronçai les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda George.

- Il se passe, répondit Fred froidement, que je t'ai cherché partout. Que tu ne m'as pas attendu et que j'ai du déjeuner seul. »

George eut une expression surprise.

« - Tu n'avais pas l'air si seul que ça quand tu m'as fait signe de ne pas t'attendre, parce que tu avais je ne sais plus qui sur les genoux. Et si Angelina et Alicia n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais été tout seul.

- Eh bien estime toi heureux dans ce cas, ajouta Fred en me regardant, que Angie ait été là pour s'occuper de toi. Elle n'était pas là pour moi, en tout cas.»

Je le regardais, choquée. Comme si toutes les autres fois je n'avais pas été à pour lui.

George n'ajouta rien, Fred me regardait, et je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien. Je dus pourtant, lorsque Alicia, qui n'avait rien vu de la dispute, me poussa pour que j'entre dans la salle.

Oh non, le test de métamorphoses ! C'était bien le moment, maintenant que je n'avais plus la tête à ça. J'avais tout oublié. J'allais me ramasser complet. Je ne pensais plus qu'à Fred. A son regard. Peut-être était-il jaloux ? A cette pensée, je me mis à sourire. McGonagall toussota bruyamment à côté de moi. Je la regardais, puis regardais ma copie. Elle continua le tour de la classe et je me mis à écrire.

« Plus que trente minutes ! » Annonça McGonagall.

J'écrivis alors le plus possible, le plus vite possible.

A la fin de l'heure, McGonagall ramassa les copies et je sortis à la hâte.

L'après midi passa. Et, bien installés dans la salle commune, à l'endroit habituel, nous discutions. Katie, Alicia et Lee refaisaient le test de cet après midi. Je détestais ça. Déjà que je m'étais plantée, pas besoin en plus de me rappeler chaque faute.

Fred et George semblaient s'être plus ou moins réconciliés, et bavardaient. Moi je regardais le feu, lovée dans mon fauteuil. J'écoutais par moment les conversations des uns ou des autres. Katie disait qu'elle n'avait pas ben décrit les effets du sortilège de transfert, et Lee et Alicia lui disaient alors leurs réponses. Les jumeaux parlaient d'une crème qui se mangeait, et j'avais entendu parler de canaris, aussi.

Puis Kat' et Lee s'éclipsèrent. Ca durait, quand même, entre eux. Mais ils se disputaient souvent, d'après ce que je savais. Alicia n'en savait pas plus que moi, mais George lui avait confié que Lee en avait marre de la jalousie de Katie. Moi ce que je savais, c'était que Katie trouvait que Lee ne faisait pas assez attention à elle, qu'il n'était pas assez jaloux. Alicia avait soupiré. Moi je pouvais comprendre. Quand je sortais avec Jack, c'est à partir du moment où Jack ne me faisait plus part de sa crainte que je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et de sa jalousie, et que de mon côté, je faisais la même chose, que notre relation s'était dégradée.

Alors pour moi, la jalousie, quelque part, c'était bien.

Mais pas comme Katie, je le reconnaissais. Elle était trop étouffante. La dernière fois, elle avait crue que Lee m'intéressait.

Mais j'étais persuadée que pour Kat', Lee n'était pas une passade ? Rien qu'à voir comment elle le regardait. Et puis jamais elle n'avait été si jalouse avant. Ca prouvait qu'elle tenait à lui, non ? En tout cas, elle avait de la chance, au moins. Quelqu'un tenait à elle. Elle avait un petit ami. Des fois, je me disais que la vie était cruelle envers moi, j'aimais Fred qui ne m'aimait pas. Qui ne me regardait pas. Pas comme une petite amie potentielle, en tout cas.

Je sentis bouger à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête et vis que Fred venait de s'installer à l'extrémité du canapé voisine de mon fauteuil. Je remarquai que George et Alicia parlaient avec un groupe de Gryffondor.

Je regardai alors Fred, qui me regardait. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Mais ce silence pesant me plaisait en quelque sorte. Fred me regardait, je le regardais, mon cœur battait fort et j'avais comme des petits papillons qui se baladaient dans mon ventre. C'était plutôt agréable. Quoiqu'un peu gênant, tout de même.

« - Hum tu sais, Angie, commença Fred, pour tout à l'heure… »

Je l'encourageai, il ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre pour me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il voulait me dire quoi, d'ailleurs ?

« - Tu sais, en métamorphoses, 'fin quand je me suis emporté, je voulais pas dire que tu n'étais pas là pour moi…. »

Il reconnaissait que j'étais là pour lui ! Et s'il voulait m'avouer qu'il s'était rendu compte que j'étais plus qu'une amie ?

« Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies, peut-être la meilleure, niveau fille, alors je voudrais pas que tu croies que…

- Non non, t'en fais pas, je crois rien, dis-je d'une petite voix, je crois rien. »

Oh non, je ne crois plus rien, mais alors rien. Je suis une de ses meilleures amies. Pas plus.

Fred sourit. Il ne vit pas mon air déçu. Alicia le vit, elle. Vu que quand elle et George nous avaient rejoints, elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, si quelque chose me tracassait.

Je lui répondis que non. Que tout allait bien. Mais cette fois encore, Alicia ne me crut pas. Et Fred leva la tête brusquement vers moi. Et me dévisagea. Et là je baissai la tête.

♣♣♣

« - Angie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demandait Alicia.

Je tournais et retournais les pages de mon magazine, sans les lire, allongée sur mon lit. Alicia sortait de la salle de bain, une brosse à la main.

« - Rien, répondis-je, pourquoi ça ? »

Bon OK, j'étais de mauvaise foi, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, épaulée par Alicia, et de me morfondre sur le fait que je n'avais plus la moindre chance avec Fred. Je préférais ruminer seule, dans mon coin.

« - Pourquoi ça ? Répéta Alicia. Pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai bien vu ta tête tout à l'heure dans la salle commune, oui, Angie, tu avais une drôle de tête, m'apprit-elle en levant la main, me faisant signe de me taire. Ensuite, tu es vautrée sur ton lit, non pas qu'habituellement tu sois un modèle de travail, d'acharnement, et de sérieux, non… »

Eh mais quand même ! J'étais pas vautrée sur le lit ! Et je ne faisais pas une tête bizarre tout à l'heure ! Et je pouvais être très sérieuse, quand je voulais…

« - Et depuis tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle, tu tournes et retournes les pages de ton magazine sans les lire. »

J'allais protester, mais encore une fois, elle m'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« - Ne me mens pas, d'une, tu mens très mal, et de deux, tu lis _Sorcière Hebdo_ ! »

Grillée.

« - Avec Fred, c'est mort, dis-je en refermant le magazine.

- Oh Angie, je t'en prie, tu me dis tout le temps ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Vous voyez, même quand je ne mens pas, quand c'est très sérieux on ne me croit pas.

Mais Alicia dû voir ma tête vu que son bras qui tenait sa brosse avec lequel elle me menaçait tout en parlant tomba mollement le long de son corps.

« - Oh Angie, me dit-elle d'un air consterné en venant s'asseoir près de moi. Je suis désolée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Eh bien, fis-je, il m'a dit que j'étais une de ses meilleures amies… »

Elle me regarda, compatissante. J'étais très touchée de sa compassion et de son implication dans ce qui m'arrivait. C'était dans ces moments là qu'on se rendait compte de ses vrais amis. Et elle en était une. Une vraie.

« - De toute façon, j'en ai assez de cette situation. Il faut que ça s'arrête, » dis-je, plus que déterminée.

Elle m'approuva d'un signe de tête. Ca n'était pas simple, l'amour. Je détestais ça. Ali' aussi, apparemment. Elle aurait tellement bien été avec George, si elle avait voulu.

« - Dis, Ali', commençai-je, il se passe quoi entre George et toi ? »

J'avais dit ça dans le plus grand des hasards, bien sûr.

Je la vis sourire, peut-être d'exaspération. Katie le lui demandait souvent.

« - Tu sais, me dit-elle, il ne se passe rien, et il ne se passera jamais rien, Angie. Je ne sors pas avec George, et je ne sortirai pas avec. Bon je ne te cache pas qu'il y a eu quelque chose, à un moment, mais pas grand-chose… »

Voyant mon petit sourire, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« - Mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à Katie, hein ? Elle ne nous lâcherait pas, George et moi. »

Je lui jurai alors de garder ça pour moi aussi longtemps qu'elle ne dirait rien. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander plus de détails. A ma grande surprise, elle ne rechigna pas. Au contraire, elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur face à moi, un sourie aux lèvres.

« - C'était en quatrième année, commença-t-elle. Tu étais en train de rompre avec Jack, et Katie devenait de plus en plus volage. Et George et moi on sortait ensemble. Mais vous aviez vos soucis, et vous ne vous en êtes pas rendus comptes tous, du coup. Et puis on a préféré ne rien dire à personne, pour avoir un peu d'intimité. »

Je me souvenais très bien de cette période là. Je commençais à craquer pour Fred et je me détachais de Jack. Kat' courrait de plus en plus après les garçons. Alors on ne s'était rendus compte de rien. D'un côté, c'était peut être mieux pour Alicia, côté intimité…

« - Mais, demandai-je, pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

- Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'on s'est rendus compte que nous étions seulement amis, et pas plus, conclut-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé, dans ce cas ? Demandai-je. Si c'était fini, vous auriez pu nous le dire. »

Alicia haussa les épaules et me dit qu'ils avaient préféré ne rien dire, et me pria à nouveau de ne rien dire. Ce que je promis.

« - Et tu étais amoureuse de lui ? Demandai-je.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle, puisque je t'ai dis que nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous étions juste amis.

- Mais tu as déjà été amoureuse, non ? »

Je savais qu'Alicia n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments comme ça, mais elle eut un petit sourire tout en regardant ses pieds.

« - Non ? M'exclamais-je. C'est pas vrai ! C'est qui ?

- Il s'appelle Jason Hopkins, mais tout le monde l'appelle Jaz. Il est en sixième année, à Serdaigle. »

Je souris. Ali' était amoureuse, et en me parlant de lui, je voyais son visage s'éclairer.

« - Tu lui as déjà parlé ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment.

- Pas vraiment ? Demandai-je, souriante. Eclaire moi parce que là…

- En fait je l'ai vu à la bibliothèque, m'apprit-elle »

Voyant mon sourire, elle leva les yeux au ciel. La bibliothèque ! Tu parles, pour le dialogue,

avec Pince toujours à roder dans le coin, y'a mieux…

« - Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre table. Et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait utiliser mon encre, et je lui ai demandé l'heure. »

Elle sourit. Elle me dit que quelquefois, il venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle et qu'il lui souriait.

J'étais sincèrement contente pour elle. Et puis elle m'avait remonté le moral.

Mais ce qui me troublait, c'est qu'elle me demanda de ne rien dire à Katie, encore.

« - Tu comprends, m'expliqua-t-elle, elle répète tout, je sais bien qu'elle ne fait pas exprès. Mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Puis Avec la discrétion des garçons… »

J'hochai la tête. Je pouvais comprendre.

Katie rentra au moment où nous nous couchions. Je lui expliquerais pour Fred demain. J'étais exténuée.

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de ne pouvoir rien dire à Katie. Toutes les trois, nous nous étions toujours tout dit, et quelque part, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Elle n'avait rien dit pour Fred. Bon elle avait failli gaffer, plusieurs fois, même, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Puis du fait qu'elle sortait avec Lee, Kat' était de moins en moins avec nous, alors Ali' et moi nous étions rapprochées, en quelque sorte. Mais je m'en voulais que Katie ne soie pas dans la confidence. J'espérais seulement que si elle l'apprenait, elle ne le prendrait pas mal.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 7, l'Invitation. Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? xD**


	7. L'Invitation

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et l'univers de ma fic appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ( sauf quelques uns, évidemment )

Note de l'auteur: Bon alors je vous met le hapitre 7, en espérant que vous l'aimerez Il y a deux nouveaux personnages, dans celui la. Bon ben j'ai pas grand chose de plus à vous dire à part que je vous laisse lire. Et merci pour vos reviews !! Bonne lecture xD

**R.A.R.:**

**Analaura:** Je crains de te décevoir encore une fois, mais pas de bal aujourd'hui! Ce sera pour plus tard, à vrai dire. Vu que le bal sera mon dernier chapitre. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

**Ilai:** Pas d'invitation de la part de Fred dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira, d'ailleurs !

**Sakura0851:** Merci! Fred aussi est mon personnage préféré J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Brooke:** Moi j'aime trop le Fred/ Angie. Par contre je ne suis pas la seule à en faire, mais avant Fred et George n'étaient qu'un personnage, pour sélectionner, et quand iils en ont fait deux, toutes les fics sont allées sur le personnage de George. Mais si tu veux des fics sur Angie, sélectionne son perso et "All". Tu trouveras un bon nombre de fics, je pense. En tous cas merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'invitation**

Je levai la tête vers Katie. Elle me regardait d'un air désolée ce matin là. Il faut dire que je lui avais expliqué pour Fred et moi. Et là, j'avais l'impression que j'étais la plus à plaindre sur cette terre. Pourtant ? J'avais juste décidé d'abandonner. Pas comme si j'avais appris que j'avais une maladie incurable et qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine à vivre.

« - Ecoute Angie, me dit-elle, tu ne peux pas abandonner si près du but. »

Je la fixai, incrédule. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais à ce point ! Elle débloquait complet la pauvre Katie. Près du but ?

« - Kat', dis-je en me forçant à sourire, je ne sais pas si tu m'as très bien comprise, e suis une de ses meilleures amies, pas plus.

- Bah, me répondit-elle, c'est juste qu'il a pas su comment t'avouer ce qu'il ressentait. »

Je ne répondis pas. Elle me regardait en souriant. Alicia me jeta un coup d'œil sceptique.

J'haussai les épaules. Katie était de moins en moins avec nous ces temps-ci. Et au fur et à mesure, je la trouvai superficielle, ailleurs. Ca m'inquiétait. J'avais peur que notre amitié vole en éclats. Se finisse. J'avais peur qu'avec Katie, on s'éloigne. Déjà que l'on n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, et rien en commun, tout pouvait se finir très vite.

J'étais drôlement sentimentale en ce moment, depuis le début de l'année. D'abord je me préoccupais des histoires de famille qui jusque là ne m'avaient absolument pas préoccupé, puis Fred, dont j'étais de plus en plus éprise. Et voilà que là je me faisais des films sur l'éventuelle fin de notre amitié avec Katie.

C'était flippant.

Katie nous abandonna très vite pour Lee, évidemment. Nous n'avions pas cours pendant deux heures. Le cours de botanique était impossible pour la bonne et simple raison que la serre n°3 était inondée. Aussi je me laissai traîner mollement par Alicia à la bibliothèque.

♣♣♣

Une heure. Une heure que je rédigeais ce fichu devoir de potions. Et vous aurez bien compris que j'en avais plus qu'assez. Moi j'étais du genre à rêvasser les trois quarts du temps. A m'extasier sur tout ou rien pour avoir le prétexte de me sortir de ce devoir. Je devais avouer que c'était beaucoup plus rapide. J'avais pratiquement fini. Alicia était plongée dans son devoir. Lorsqu'elle leva brusquement la tête. Je suivis son regard. Deux types venaient de rentrer. Deux Serdaigle à en juger leur uniforme. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

« - C'est lequel ? Demandai-je, regardant les deux Serdaigle. »

Les deux étaient plutôt grands, mais l'un avait les cheveux couleur miel et d'adorables yeux noisette, et l'autre des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus magnifiques.

« - Le brun, dit-elle en souriant.

- J'en étais sûre ! M'exclamai-je. Il est vraiment mignon. Tout à fait un type pour toi. »

Elle sourit. Hopkins et le blond s'avancèrent vers nous, cherchant des yeux une table. Je jetai un regard autour de la pièce. Pas vraiment de place libres. Je regardai notre table. Trois chaises libres, sur cinq, plutôt reculée, idéal pour engager la conversation. Surtout que comme pour me faire croire que j'avais de la chance, je vis Hopkins montrer notre table d'un signe de tête au blond. Et ils s'avancèrent vers nous.

Hopkins adressa un signe de tête à Alicia, et lui demanda si lui et son copain pouvaient s'asseoir. Ali' s'empressa d'accepter. Je souris. Quel dommage qu'Alicia soit timide. Pas que j'étais non plus le genre de fille à parler à tout le monde. J'étais timide, moi aussi. Mais pas autant qu'elle. Surtout que je voyais bien que son Jason avait l'air plutôt intéressé.

C'est à ce moment là que je décidai de mettre à l'épreuve mes talents d'entremetteuse. J'avais de la chance aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu en profiter, mais non. Je préférais consacrer ma chance à Alicia et Hopkins. A tout hasard, je jetai un regard vers le parchemin d'Hopkins. Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ali' aussi avait cette matière. A tout hasard, toujours, je regardai la copie d'Alicia. Alors là ça n'était pas croyable. A croire que ma chance ne se manifestait que lorsque je décidais de la laisser aux autres. Mais ça ne me faisait rien. Et je tentai ma chance.

« - Dis, Ali', t'es encore sur ton devoir de Soins aux créatures magiques ? M'exclamai-je, d'un ton innocent. Je ne savais pas que tu avais encore des difficultés avec cette matière. Tu devrais arrêter, et reprendre plus tard. »

J'aurais pu frémir face à ce regard froid et sévère, avec lequel Alicia me condamnait d'avoir révélé sa médiocrité dans cette matière. Mais heureusement pour moi, et pour elle, Hopkins eut un élan de sympathie, de générosité, de pitié peut-être, toujours est-il qu'il se proposa de l'aider. Alicia s'empressa de répondre à l'affirmative, me remerciant d'un simple regard, tandis que Jason se déplaçait pour occuper la chaise entre le blond et Alicia.

Le blond justement m'adressa un regard signifiant « Bien joué » en me souriant et je lui répondis par un hochement de tête. Il se déplaça pour occuper la chaise de Jason, laissée vide.

Il me regarda en souriant.

« - Je m'appelle Samuel, Samuel Addams.

- Angelina, répondis-je, souriante, Angelina Johnson. »

Et on discuta. On discuta pendant plus d'une heure, pendant qu'Hopkins se démenai pour faire comprendre je ne savais quoi à Alicia. Il s'avéra que Samuel n'était pas un Serdaigle comme on aurait pu le croire, c'est-à-dire du genre super sérieux, et tout ça. Non. Il aimait la musique, plus particulièrement le rock et les Beatles (Comme moi !), il voulait étudier en Médicomagie (Comme moi !), il aimait beaucoup le Quidditch (Comme moi !), il soutenait le club de Flaquemare (Comme moi !), et nous avions encore pleins de points communs.

C'était vraiment bizarre. Je ne le connaissais depuis quelques minutes à peine, mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il y avait comme un lien entre nous, et puis ses yeux marron, profonds, étaient à croquer. Et la façon dont ses cheveux retombaient négligemment sur ses yeux, rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonnais.

C'est d'ailleurs avec regret que je le quittai à la fin de l'heure. Alicia avait le même problème, apparemment.

« - Oh Angie, tu es merveilleuse ! Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Ce que tu as fait c'est… Tout simplement génial ! Il est si gentil, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer et… »

Et elle me parla de « Jaz » toute la journée. Presque elle m'en aurait parlé en cours, c'est pour vous dire combien elle était accrochée. Mais j'étais contente. Contente pour elle. Elle rayonnait vraiment. Et j'étais contente de moi, aussi. De moi et pour moi, d'ailleurs. De moi, pour mes dons d'entremetteuse, pour moi, par rapport à Samuel.

♣♣♣

Plus de deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'élection des champions de Poudlard. Et autant vous dire que l'effervescence ne disparaissait pas. Tout le monde se ruait sur Cédric, ou même Potter pour un autographe. Mais depuis que la Coupe avait désigné Potter, les relations Poufsouffle / Gryffondor s'étaient considérablement dégradées. Il fallait dire de les Poufsouffle ne reconnaissaient pas vraiment la légitimité de Potter en tant que champion. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui pensaient ça. Une bonne partie de l'école pensait ça, et des badges anti-Potter avaient vu le jour. Tout le monde soupçonnait Malefoy et sa bande d'avoir propagé ces badges. Mais les Gryffondor avaient l'avantage d'être solidaires de leur champion, et nous le soutenions tous.

Avec l'approche de la première tâche arrivait l'hiver et le froid. Ce froid glacial, ce vent, cette pluie… Je n'aimais pas l'hiver. Le château était froid, nous devions porter des pulls et puis je n'aimais pas avoir froid.

Et, avec l'approche de la première tâche, le 24 Novembre, et de l'hiver, la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard approchait à grands pas.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'attendais pas après une invitation de Fred. Non, à vrai dire, j'attendais celle d'une toute autre personne. Quoique, après réflexion, si Fred avait une lubie soudaine, une envie irrésistible de m'inviter, j'accepterais, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Aussi, je préférais attendre et espérer une invitation plus probable.

♣♣♣

« - Arrête, Fred, si je te dis que c'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

- Parce que Olivier Dubois n'a pas pu intégrer l'équipe de Flaquemare. »

Nous marchions dans le couloir qui nous menait vers le cours d'études des Moldus ce matin là.

J -5 avant la sortie. Toujours pas d'invitations. Ni de la part de l'un, ni de celle de l'autre.

Et Fred ne me croyait pas. Et pourtant, je ne mentais pas. Olivier Dubois avait intégré l'équipe de Flaquemare. Dire que j'avais joué sous ses directives ! Et qu'il jouait dans mon équipe préférée ! Je m'étais toujours bien entendue avec lui. Aussi je n'avais pas été surprise lorsqu'il m'avait écrit pour m'annoncer la grande nouvelle. Mais Fred ne me croyait pas et commençait à me taquiner. Et je riais. Lui aussi.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix nous interrompit. Celle de Samuel. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup revu depuis la bibliothèque, ou plutôt si, le temps de quelques mots échangés ça et là au détour d'un couloir… Je fus surprise de le voir m'interpeller ce jour là.

« - Angelina ! Me cria-t-il »

Je me retournai, puis le saluai d'un grand sourire. Oubliant totalement Fred.

« - Comment tu vas ? M'enquis-je.

- Bien, bien, me répondit-il. Ecoute, il va falloir que j'aille en cours, là, mais avant je voudrais te demander, ça te dirait de m'accompagner à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le week-end prochain ? »

Il ne paraissait pas tellement sûr de lui. Il était trop mignon. Enfin une invitation ! J'étais vraiment contente !

« - Euh, eh bien… oui ! Bafouillai-je en souriant. Avec plaisir !

- Bien ! Conclut-il, visiblement content, alors on se retrouve dans le hall samedi, si on ne se voit pas d'ici là ? »

J'acquiesçai. Il me sourit puis s'en alla. Fred toussa à côté de moi, pour me signaler sa présence. Je lui fis un regard d'excuse, je l'avais oublié. Je lui souris, timidement, mais il ne me retourna aucun sourire.

« - C'est qui, ce type ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Oh, dis-je, c'est Samuel, je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque. J'aurais pu te le présenter. Désolée.

- A la bibliothèque ? Répéta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Eh bien ça ne doit pas être un cadeau ton Samuel. En plus, c'est un Serdaigle. T'étais si désespérée que ça, Angie ? »

Il avait un petit sourire moqueur qui ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Samuel était adorable !

« - Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Oui j'étais peut-être désespérée au moment ou j'ai rencontré Samuel, mais et je te rassure, il n'est pas comme tu l'imagines. Et pour ta gouverne, il est très intéressant et on a plein de points communs tous les deux ! Mais d'abord, ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! »

Et j'entrai dans la salle, m'apercevant du coup que nous étions arrivés. Il s'assit à côté de moi, comme d'habitude, mais ne dit rien. Je ne dis rien non plus. J'en avais marre d'être gentille et de supporter ses remarques. Et pour une fois, j'avais répliqué. Ca n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça.

Et puis ce que je lui avais dit, je le pensais. Oui j'étais désespérée, mais en aucun cas je considérais Samuel comme un éventuel bouche trou, qui me servirait de passage entre Fred et l'après Fred. Bon OK, j'y avais pensé, et je l'avais même abordé pour ça dans les premiers temps. Mais en apprenant à le connaître, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était plus qu'une sorte de transition.

Oui, Samuel était intéressant. Et très attachant. J'avais hâte d'être à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Mais Fred ne m'adressa pas la parole de tout le cours. Ni de la journée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne lui avais rien fait, en plus.

Ce soir là, nous étions toutes les trois dans la salle commune, à notre place habituelle. Et lorsque je parlai de Samuel à Kat' et Alicia, et de son invitation, mes deux amies sourirent.

Mais pas pour la même raison. La première ne voyait en Samuel qu'un instrument afin de rendre Fred jaloux, tandis que la seconde y voyait un moyen de l'oublier.

Et je devais dire que je préférais nettement la seconde façon de penser.

Kat' me demanda comment j'avais rencontré Samuel, et je lui expliquant, omettant Hopkins et Alicia. Ce jour là, il n'y avait que moi à la bibliothèque, et que lui cherchant désespérément une place de libre. Ca ne plaisait vraiment pas de mentir, j'aurais aimé qu'on passe la soirée à parler des amours de l'une, puis de l'autre. Toutes ensembles.

Puis Katie parla de Lee et elle. Après que ma curiosité l'ait emporté. Et, à vrai dire, ça n'allait pas fort entre eux. Lee ne supportait plus la jalousie maladive de Katie. Et ils enchaînaient les disputes. Elle nous avoua que souvent, alors qu'on les croyait tous les deux en train de filer le parfait amour, ils se disputaient. Encore et toujours. Depuis plus de quinze jours.

Et lorsque Lee nous rejoignit, en compagnie des jumeaux, et qu'il adressa juste un signe de tête à Katie, je me sentis gênée. Gênée mais à la fois peinée pour elle. Et à vrai dire, cela jeta un froid. Déjà que Fred ne me parlait pas. Et d'ailleurs, il ne me regardait pas tendrement non plus. Mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Toujours pas.

Et apparemment, tout le monde le remarqua. Je plaignais franchement George et Alicia. Ils devaient se sentir gênés aussi. Katie et Lee ne cessaient de se lancer des regards, tantôt haineux, tantôt désespérés. Puis ils se levèrent. Et partirent. Sans doute pour s'expliquer.

Comme par hasard, Alicia entraîna George pour lui montrer je ne savais quoi je ne savais où. Et comme par hasard, je me retrouvai seule face à Fred. Il me fixait. Mais c'était gênant, pas comme lorsqu'il me fixait, comme pour me contempler. Oui bon, ça, c'était mon interprétation. Mais ça se sentait, ça n'était pas le même regard. Il était plus froid, distant. On pouvait y lire peut-être comme de la colère, mais plus étonnant, de la déception.

« - Ca m'étonne que tu ne sois pas avec ton petit copain, me dit-il subitement. Tu dois t'ennuyer là, non ? Coincée avec moi ? Ca doit être tellement mieux avec ton Serdaigle. »

Je ressentis de l'ironie et du mépris dans le ton de sa voix. Ca me déplut fortement. Et ça me déçut, aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas entrer dans son jeu. Aussi, je répondis simplement. Comme avec lassitude.

« - Samuel, c'est son prénom, n'est pas mon petit ami. Et je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi, tu sais ? Sauf bien sûr si tu continues à ne pas me parler pour une raison qui m'échappe, soit dit en passant. Et je ne me sens pas coincée avec toi. »

Il ne répondit rien. Pourtant, je voulais une réponse.

« - Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole ? »

Il se tortilla sur son fauteuil.

« - Eh bien, peut-être que j'étais un peu jaloux, répondit-il. »

Je restai bouche bée. Lui ? Jaloux de Samuel ? C'était noël avant l'heure ou quoi ?

« - Mais, pourquoi ? Parvins-je à articuler.

- Eh ben si tu as un petit ami, on ne passera plus de temps ensemble. Et ça m'embête, parce que j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. »

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment. Lui non plus. Il me fixa. Il me fixa d'un regard qui essayait de lire en moi.

« - Bah, tu sais Fred, même si j'ai un petit ami, je ne négligerai pas pour autant mes amis, dis-je, d'un ton qui se voulait léger, je ne pensais pas que tu me croyais comme ça.

- Justement, Angie, me répondit-il. Je te connais, justement. Tu es une grande romantique au fond de toi. Et qui plus est en manque d'amour, je le vois bien. Alors tu serais prête à craquer pour le premier venu qui semble s'intéresser à toi, dans ce cas Addams. Mais fais attention. »

Là encore, je ne pus rien dire pendant un instant. A la fois touchée et sidérée.

« - Tu sais, dis-je, il n'y a pas énormément de gars qui s'intéressent à moi, je n'attire pas vraiment la foule. Alors comme tu dis, le premier qui s'intéresse à moi, je peux lui donner une chance.

- Tu sais, Angie, dit-il, me fixant droit dans les yeux, il y en a bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

♣♣♣

« - Non, NON Ali' ! S'époumonait Katie, assise sur son lit, face à une Alicia, debout, vêtue d'une jupe marron lui descendant en dessous des genoux et d'un petit pull blanc à manches trois quarts.

- Mais, protesta Alicia, j'aime beaucoup cette jupe, et puis j'en ai marre d'essayer des habits, c'est pas mon truc ! Et puis Jason s'en moque. »

Eh oui, parce que la sortie était prévue demain et qu'Alicia avait été invitée par Jason Hopkins. Et qu'elle avait jugé bon d'en parler à Katie. Et Kat' s'était empressée de commencer les essayages. C'était son truc, à elle. Mais pour Ali', c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne prêchait que le côté intellectuel. Mais Katie, pour la convaincre, lui dit que de toutes façons, elle avait flashé sur Jason alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment (oui il avait fallu modifier un peu l'histoire, pour me mettre hors de cause et éviter la crise, Jason était devenu un flash physique rencontré à la bibliothèque), et que c'était son physique qui l'avait fait craquer en premier. Ce qui était à moitié vrai.

Et Alicia se tenait face à nous, exténuée, une pile d'habits sur son lit. Je souriais face à sa mine excédée. Peut-être regrettait-elle de l'avoir dit à Katie. Moi je me doutais bien qu'elle allait réagir comme ça, et ça me faisait rire, jusqu'à ce soit mon tour, bien évidemment. Mais j'avais le temps, vu le mauvais goût d'Alicia, selon Katie hein, pas pour moi, on y était pour longtemps encore.

« - Ce n'est peut-être pas ton truc, dit Katie, mais ce type ne t'a vue qu'en uniforme. Et c'est très important, la première impression. J'en sais quelque chose. Et enlève moi cette jupe, on dirait ma grand-mère. »

Finalement le calvaire se termina pour Alicia. Mais débuta pour moi. Katie voulait me faire porter une jupe. _Une jupe ! _Moi ça n'était pas mon style, les jupes. Pas que j'avais un style particulier, mais pas les jupes. Déjà, je trouvais mes jambes affreuses. Et en plus, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je ne savais pas me tenir. Croiser les jambes et tout, je ne faisais pas. Et puis, j'en avais assez avec l'uniforme, je mettais malgré moi des jupes tous les jours, alors je n'allais pas non plus en mettre le week-end. Si Samuel voulait vraiment m'admirer en jupe, qu'il le fasse la semaine !

Alors, devant mon refus catégorique, Katie n'insista pas. Et ce fut à Alicia de se moquer de moi. J'aurais du passer en premier.

« - Bon, alors Angie, j'ai une idée, dit Katie. »

Aïe, j'avais peur.

« - Quand on a parlé de Samuel, tu as dit que vous aimiez la musique, tous les deux, ou un truc dans le genre, non ?

- Oui, dis-je, intriguée, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- La musique, continua Katie, c'est quel genre ?

- Euh, ben plutôt genre Pop Rock, la musique des années 70 80, tout ça quoi. »

J'aimais beaucoup ce genre de musique, vraiment. Et Samuel aussi.

« - Non, pour savoir, dit simplement Katie. »

Puis elle se leva et partit fouiller dans ses affaires.

« - Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais craqué pour Trent Vermann l'année dernière ? Nous

demanda-t-elle tout en cherchant.

- Le rockeur de Poufsouffle ? Demanda Alicia.

- Lui il était carrément mignon ! M'exclamai-je.

- Oui eh bien, pour arriver à le séduire, il se trouve que j'avais commandé pleins de vêtements genre rock, bien que ça n'était vraiment pas mon style, mais j'avais lu dans _Sorcière Hebdo _que pour séduire un mec, il fallait s'adapter à ses goûts. Enfin c'était une des possibilités parce que… »

Et elle nous détailla l'article du magazine qu'elle avait lu un an auparavant. Puis elle sortit une pile d'habits de la malle dans laquelle elle s'était penchée.

D'une mine satisfaite, elle me tendit un jean assez moulant noir, et un débardeur noir avec écrit « I will rock you » en blanc, comme écrit avec des lettres de journaux découpées puis assemblées. Il était plutôt lâche et serré à la taille. J'adorai.

« -Allez, va passer ça, me dit-elle. »

Elle me donna un sous pull blanc pour mettre sous le débardeur. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, et j'en ressortis, satisfaite.

Katie applaudit et Alicia sourit. Apparemment, ça m'allait. Je m'admirai dans le grand miroir sur pieds, dans le coin de la chambre. J'aimais beaucoup. Et j'étais contente, ça me mincissait, et je rentrais dans un jean de Kat'. Je devais avoir maigri. Puis Katie me fit passer une petite veste noire, simple mais adorable, et une écharpe en coton, blanche. Elle me prêta des créoles noires, et me dit que pour le maquillage, elle s'occuperait de moi.

Vu les merveilles trouvées pour m'habiller, j'acceptai. Alicia fut un peu plus réticente. Elle avait choisi un jean bleu clair, un haut noir, à manche trois quarts, lâche à partir de dessous la poitrine, puis elle avait prévu une veste noire. Mais ça n'avait pas été de tout repos avant de trouver une tenue convenable pour Katie, et pour Alicia.

« - Et toi, Kat', qu'est-ce que tu mets, demain ? S'enquit Alicia tandis que nous rangions nos habits.

- Oh, dit-elle, j'ai prévu une jupe à écossaise noire, beige et rouge, un pull rouge à col roulé et une veste noire, aussi. Ca fait très petite fille sage. Lee adore ça. »

Je souris. Ali' aussi.

« - Il va m'emmener chez madame Piedoddu, continua-t-elle, enchantée. Je suis tellement contente ! Il devient romantique, il me dit. »

Elle sourit.

« - Vous savez, j'espère surtout que ça va arranger les choses entre nous. »

La pauvre, je la plaignais quand même. Elle nous raconta que Lee ne la supportait plus, du fait de sa jalousie. Mais elle ne la contrôlait pas. En plus, elle le reconnaissait, et s'en voulait.  
Elle s'effondra au sur son lit, au bord des larmes.

« - Oh les filles, c'est horrible, se plaignit-elle, je crois que je suis amoureuse ! »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 8, Pré-Au-Lard**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? xD Merciiii**


	8. Pré Au Lard

**Disclamer:** Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf Jason et Samuel ( ben oui, quand même )

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà enfin la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et y'a certains passages qui vous plairont, je crois. Merci pour otutes vos reviews, et bonne lecture!

**R.A.R.**

**Analaura: **Lool! C'est bizarre, mais j'ai jamais aimé les dominos (oui je sais on s'en fout mdr). Sinon, j'espère que les rebondissements sont bien, mon souci c'était que ma fic soit trop lisse, alors voilà. Je sais, certains rebpondissements sont clichés, mais c'est pas grave, j'assume! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Caro (as):** Merci! J'espère que tu adoreras la suite

**Sellesta:** C'est vrai que j'aime bien le couple Alicia/Jason. Fred, jaloux? Ouh je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire, alors! Pour Pré-Au-Lard, Fred y va avec George. J'espère que ça te plaira!

**Ilai:** Mercii! Eh oui, il l'admet, mais ce n'est pas fini, la jalousie

**Brooke:** Alors là, je te remercie beaucoup! C'est vrai que donner à chacun un caractère était une priorité, et je trouvais ça un peu trop vide de ne voir que l'histoire qui concernait Fred et Angelina. Je voulais parler de la vie d'Angelina, et pas seulement de ses amours. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Sakura0851:** Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, personne ne résiste à Fred, et surtout pas Angelina (même moi, je crois, si j'avais l'occasion). Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Angie est amoureuse de lui. Quant à voir si Fred va se faire avoir, ben lis la suite! xD J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Pré-Au-Lard**

Katie était amoureuse. La pauvre. Quand elle nous l'avait annoncé, elle pleurait presque. Mais bon, quelque part c'était bien quand même. Comme l'aurait dit ma grand-tante Greta, elle apprenait la vie. Et puis être amoureuse, c'était beau quand même ? Surtout qu'elle sortait avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, qu'elle l'embrassait quand elle voulait, qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Enfin, elle avait de la chance. Mais pour Katie, s'attacher à Lee, ça n'était pas bien. A mon avis, et Alicia pensait la même chose, elle avait peur qu'il la plaque, et elle craignait une peine de cœur. C'est sûr que ça n'est jamais agréable, mais je pensais que me voyant galérer avec Fred, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse. Tiens, il faudrait que je lui dise, ça la rassurerait un peu peut-être. Mais bon, c'était son premier amour, aussi. Alors il fallait l'excuser de se lamenter très souvent, elle apprenait la vie, après tout.

N'empêche que ma grand-tante Greta avait raison (même si je n'arrivais pas à la supporter et que je refusais de lui donner raison, c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi à chaque dîner de famille je me retrouvais à côté d'elle ?).

♣♣♣

21 Novembre. Pré-au-Lard. Avec Samuel.

Le sourire que j'affichais pouvait résumer ma sortie. Mais c'est encore mieux de la raconter.

Donc, le matin, je me levai toute impatiente. Bien habillée comme j'étais, avec les habits de Katie. Katie qui semblait d'ailleurs remise de ses aveux, et de bonne humeur. Elle me dit qu'elle n'avait pas à se lamenter quand elle voyait ma situation. Exactement ce que je voulais lui dire. Mais de sa bouche, ça n'avait pas le même impact. C'est vrai, quoi ! Moi j'avais le droit de dire que ma situation avec Fred était désespérée, pas elle ! Même si c'était vrai, soit dit en passant.

Mais depuis la veille, quelque chose me tracassait, malgré mon enthousiasme. Ce que Fred m'avait dit. Je n'en avais pas parlé aux filles, mais quand même. Je n'avais pas vraiment relevé sur le coup, mais après réflexion, je n'avais pas trouvé son attitude normale. Qui pouvait bien craquer pour moi ? Qui j'attirais ? Mis à part Samuel, bien sûr. Et là. Une révélation. Enfin pas vraiment une révélation. Un genre d'espoir ou d'hallucination qui ne paraît pourtant évidente qu'à vos yeux. Fred craquait pour moi ! Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que dix minutes après m'être imaginée sortir avec lui, je m'étais ravisée. C'était impossible. Et puis il y avait Samuel, désormais.

Et c'est pour Samuel que je me préparais ce matin du 21 novembre. Katie insista pour me coiffer. Elle me raidit les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. La magie faisait des miracles, même pour des cheveux un peu crépus ! Cela prit un moment tout de même, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Mes cheveux habituellement à tendance ondulés et toujours attachés tombaient parfaitement le long de mon visage. C'était plutôt joli.

Katie aussi était jolie, même très belle. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs, mais là, on voyait qu'elle y avait mis tout son cœur. Comme l'avait dit Ali', quelques heures plus tôt, c'était le rendez-vous de la dernière chance, en quelque sorte. Elle avait assorti sa jupe écossaise à un sous-pull rouge. Le tout agrémenté d'un serre-tête beige. Il retenait ses longs cheveux en arrière qu'elle avait soigneusement bouclés.

Alicia était très jolie, aussi. Elle avait pour une fois laissé ses cheveux longs et ondulés détachés, ce qui n'était pas très habituel. Elle les attachait tout le temps, et j'étais persuadée que peu de gens savaient ses cheveux aussi beaux.

Ses yeux, embellis d'un fin trait d'eye-liner, paraissaient d'un vert encore plus profond que d'habitude. Le maquillage était réussi. La tenue lui allait à ravir. Katie était une experte.

Lorsque nous descendîmes dans la salle commune, Fred, George et Lee nous attendaient.

Pourquoi Fred et George nous attendaient, je n'en avais aucune idée. Sans doute tenaient-ils compagnie à Lee pendant que celui-ci attendait Katie. A ma connaissance, les jumeaux avaient prévu de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Ils avaient sûrement prévu de se ravitailler en farces et attrapes ou autres gadgets magiques. En tous cas, je voyais bien qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose, tous les deux. Je les voyais souvent faire des messes basses, lorsque j'observais Fred. Oui bon, je m'étais promise de ne plus le regarder, mais c'était plus fort que moi, l'habitude, sûrement. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il fallait que ce soit ça. Il y avait Samuel, maintenant. Oui, je le répétais, souvent, ça, mais c'était vrai, après tout.

En tout cas, je n'avais pas vraiment prémédité ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pensé cette éventualité, mais c'était arrivé.

Après que Lee ait chaleureusement complimenté Katie sur sa tenue. Nous nous rendîmes dans le hall, pour rejoindre Jason et Samuel. George proposa de nous accompagner, vu qu'eux aussi devaient prendre le même chemin, et c'est là qu'il me le dit. C'est à ce moment là que Fred me dit les paroles les plus troublantes de mon existence, à ce moment là de ma vie, bien entendu. Je n'avais alors pas encore remarqué le regard brûlant d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas qu'il m'avait lancé lorsque j'étais descendue. Ce n'est qu'après mûre réflexion que j'y avais prêté attention.

George et Alicia marchaient devant nous, discutant de tout et de rien. Fred, lui marchait à mes côtés, silencieux. Mais c'était ce genre de silence dont on savait qu'il pouvait se briser d'un instant à l'autre. Et j'avais bien sentis que Fred voulait me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Mais, à force, il y était arrivé. Il avait mis du temps quand même. On arrivait presque dans le hall. Je pouvais apercevoir Jason et Samuel. Mais j'avais tourné la tête lorsque Fred m'avait interpellé, si bien que je me concentrai uniquement sur Fred.

« - Tu sais Angie, tu es si surprenante ! »

Je le regardai, hébétée. Moi, surprenante ? J'étais sans doute une des filles les plus prévisibles de Poudlard !

« - Euh, dis-je stupidement, je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir. »

Il haussa les épaules. Ses oreilles étaient vraiment rouges.

« - C'est juste que, tu me surprends. Tu en deviens presque troublante, tu sais ? »

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. On aurait dit qu'il sortait ça le plus naturellement du monde.

Je le regardai, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. J'étais troublée, moi aussi. Et j'étais sûre qu'il l'avait très bien vu.

On arrivait dans le Hall, Samuel n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres de moi, de nous. Fred regarda en direction de Samuel. Il afficha une mine agacée.

« - Au fait, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son frère, tu es vraiment très belle aujourd'hui. Vraiment. »

Je restai abasourdie tandis qu'il me quittait en souriant. Il m'avait dit ces paroles tout bas, pour ne pas que Samuel entende. Et j'en étais toute retournée. C'est à peine si j'avais réussi à dissimuler mon malaise à Samuel.

En tous cas, son regard appréciateur, à lui, je l'avais remarqué de suite. Il m'avait souri chaleureusement, avant de me demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Rien, répondis-je, tout va bien. »

Et je lui avait souri, jetant un bref regard vers la chevelure flamboyante de Fred qui sortait dans le parc. Samuel me sourit alors.

Alicia, derrière lui, me fit un léger signe de la main, avant de partir avec Hopkins. Puis On se mit en route nous aussi. En chemin, on parla un peu, de tout, de rien. Il me complimenta sur ma tenue, qu'il m'avoua trouver très à son goût. Je souris, flattée. Lui aussi était séduisant, dans son jean noir, son tee-shirt tout aussi noir aux écritures gothiques et sa veste en cuir. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombant toujours aussi délicieusement sur ses yeux. Il me fit également remarquer que ma coiffure était très réussie.

« - Tu sais, lui avouai-je sur un ton de confidence, c'était pour marquer le coup, je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours. C'est vraiment long, et Katie m'a dit que ça abîmait les cheveux. »

Il rit.

« - Alors, comme ça, tu t'es faite belle pour moi ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Grillée. Bon, c'était vrai, de toutes façons. J'eus un petit sourire en coin.

« - En tous cas, me dit-il, c'est très réussi. »

Il sourit, regardant droit devant lui. Nous atteignîmes les portes du château. Je tendis mon autorisation de sortie à Rusard, puis Samuel fit de même.

Je le regardai, en l'attendant. Il était vraiment adorable, il m'avait dit que j'étais belle. Bon, il n'était pas le seul, ce jour là. D'ailleurs, ça faisait beaucoup pour un seul jour. Oui bon, deux fois, mais deux fois, c'est beaucoup.

Samuel me rejoignit. Il me sourit et l'on se remit en chemin. Et là, il me prit la main. Je ne m'étais pas doutée que ce seul contact m'arracherait un petit frisson. Bon pas énorme, mais un frisson quand même. La guérison, m'aurait dit Alicia. Ou même Katie, d'ailleurs. Je le laissais faire, et lui souris. Et ce fut donc main dans la main que nous atteignîmes Pré-Au-Lard.

Bien entendu, on continua tout de même à parler, mais on appréciait aussi le silence. Un silence apaisant, tranquille.

« - Tu veux faire quoi ? Me demanda Samuel, une fois arrivés. »

J'haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées précises. On décida alors de faire un peu les boutiques. Puis il s'arrêta devant le salon de thé de madame Piedoddu. Il me regarda. Je le regardai. Bon, ça n'était pas mon truc, mais un peu de romantisme de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal, non ? Je pensai que Samuel pensait la même chose. Aussi, au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui lancer un timide « Pourquoi Pas », il poussa la porte, me souriant, après avoir légèrement haussé les épaules.

Plus mièvre que cet endroit, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, j'aimais bien. Qui l'eût cru ? Certainement pas moi. Mais malgré tout, j'aimais bien. On pouvait voir que la propriétaire privilégiait le romantisme. Vous savez, les tables par deux, séparées des paravents fins et joliment décorés, des fleurs sur les tables, et tout le tralala. Je vous laisse imaginer pour la Saint-Valentin. Remarquez, un jour, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de le découvrir par moi même. Avec qui ? Aucune idée à cet instant là. Mais pour le moment, j'étais dans ce salon de thé, un 21 Novembre, avec Samuel Addams. Et ça m'avait touchée qu'il entre dans un tel lieu.

Un lieu vraiment bondé, après un rapide coup d'œil. Madame Piedoddu, maquillée à l'extrême, nous accueillit, nous assurant qu'elle avait une table de libre. Elle dit vrai. La seule table disponible était contre la vitre de la devanture, nous offrant ainsi, comme deux autres couples, aux regards des passants. Mais aucun de ceux-ci ne semblaient y prêter attention.

Samuel et moi nous installâmes. Je commandai un café. Lui aussi. J'aimais bien le café, probablement parce que je n'en buvait qu'occasionnellement, ce qui rendait l'instant agréable, étant donné que j'en profitais. Nos cafés furent servis. J'attendis un peu avant de le boire. Il était sans doute chaud. Samuel me regardait, et je plantai mon regard dans le sien. On demeura un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je saisisse ma tasse, buvant une gorgée de café chaud. Samuel avait baissé les yeux, remuant rêveusement sa cuillère dans son café. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

« - Il est bon ce café, remarquai-je. Bien corsé. »

_Oh Angie ! _Plus stupide, tu meurs. Samuel hocha la tête. Et me sourit. Il se payait ma tête ou quoi ? Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, réprimant un léger sourire.

« - C'est vrai qu'il est bon, admit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je n'ai jamais bu un café aussi bon, tellement bien dosé et…

- Oh ça va ! Dis-je, souriante. C'était pour faire la conversation. Monsieur ne daignait pas parler… »

Il sourit. Moi également.

« - Au fait, en parlant de café, ça me fait penser, ça te dérange si on rejoint Jason et ton amie Alicia aux Trois Balais dans l'après-midi ?

- Pas du tout ! Répondis-je, surprise de ce soudain changement de sujet. Sans problème. Peut-être que j'apprendrai à connaître un peu mieux Jason.

- Et moi Alicia, ajouta Samuel. »

On se sourit. Je pianotai la table du bout des doigts, machinalement. Les yeux de Samuel se portèrent sur ma main, qu'il saisit.

« - Eh ! S'exclama-t-il, tu te ronges les ongles ! »

Grillée. Je n'avais jamais réussi à m'en passer.

« - Oui, bon… Tentai-je, ma main toujours dans la sienne, c'est pas si dramatique, si ?

- C'est quand même plus joli, longs. Mais ça te donne un côté enfantin, ça ajoute à ton charme. »

Je souris, gênée. Je détournai le regard, serrant machinalement sa main. Je regardai alors au dehors, brièvement. C'est alors que je vis Fred passer, accompagné de George. Il tourna la tête, sentant sûrement mon regard. Il parut surpris de me coir là, et lorsque je lui souris, il tourna la tête et pressa le pas. George n'avait rien remarqué. Je le regardai partir, intriguée.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, encore ?

J'haussai les épaules. J'y penserais plus tard, au lieu de me creuser la tête pendant mon rendez-vous avec Samuel. Surtout me connaissant, je savais que je me prendrais la tête pendant des heures, peut-être. Sûrement, même.

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'y penser, cependant. Aussi, je me contentai d'hocher vaguement la tête et de suivre Samuel lorsque celui-ci me demanda si on pouvait y aller.

L'air frais me fit un grand bien pour me ressaisir. J'avais bien vu que Samuel avait remarqué que j'étais préoccupée. Je remettrais mes questions, bien qu'extrêmement importantes à mes yeux, à plus tard. Après un petit tour dans le village, on attendit Jason et Alicia devant le pub des Trois Balais. Il me prit la main.

« - Tu sais, Angie, j'ai passé une bonne après midi avec toi…

- Moi aussi, répondis-je, attendrie. »

Il était trop mignon ! Il n'avait pas arrêté de me faire des compliments toute la journée. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et nos lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, comme une évidence. Elles allaient rentrer en contact quand, comme par hasard…

«- Eh ! Sam' ! »

Je tournai rapidement la tête, Samuel aussi. Jason et Alicia s'avançaient vers nous, main dans la main.

« - On s'amuse bien, à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Jason.

- Euh, ouais, fit Samuel, gêné d'avoir été interrompu. »

Moi aussi, j'étais gênée. D'autant plus qu'Alicia me regardait avec un petit sourire. Je détestais ce genre de situations. Déjà que quand je lisais des romans, je détestais ça, mais en vrai, c'était pire. Oui, parce que ce genre de scène, eh bien dans les romans à l'eau de rose, ça arrivait tout le temps. Oui, bon, quand je disais roman à l'eau de rose, c'était les romans que Kat' lisait. Il m'était arrivé d'y jeter un coup d'œil, entre deux numéros de _Balais Magazine _(Non, pas _Sorcière Hebdo_, je le refilais à Katie).

Nous entrâmes dans le pub. Je me doutais bien qu'Ali' sortait avec Jason. Vu leur air complice, leurs regards, ils avaient toues l'attitude d'un couple. Et lorsque j'interrogeai Katie du regard, elle hocha discrètement la tête, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Samuel avait été un peu maussade au début. Il était sans doute déçu de ne pas m'avoir embrassée. Quoi ? Ca n'était pas de la prétention de penser ça, mais moi j'étais déçue. Pour une fois qu'on allait m'embrasser, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Pendant cet après-midi, aux Trois Balais, je fis plus ample connaissance avec Jason. Il était vraiment sympathique. Je l'aimais bien. Et puis lui et Samuel avaient l'air aussi proches que je l'étais avec Ali' ou Kat'. Ils étaient plutôt attendrissants, si l'on y réfléchissait. Oui, bon, si l'on y réfléchissait avec l'esprit romantique, sentimental et tout ça. Ca n'était pas vraiment mon genre.

Mais en ce moment, une partie de moi surgissait. Une partie que je ne me connaissais pas. Je devenais mièvre. Peut-être que d'ici quelques mois, je devienne aussi mièvre que l'ambiance du salon de thé de Madame Piedoddu. _La honte ! _Fred se moquerait sans doute de moi. Lee et George aussi. Sans parler de Noah. J'attendais sa lettre pour lui en parler plus longuement, de Fred, Samuel et tout ça. Une lettre qui tardait, d'ailleurs.

Puis, en parlant, bien installés face à nos bièraubeurres, on parla de tout et de rien. Samuel, par moments, ne me quittait pas des yeux. Moi aussi, de temps en temps. Surtout quand je sentais son regard sur moi. Mais ça n'avait rien de désagréable. Pourtant, je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention. Stupide, pour une Poursuiveuse, regardée par tout Poudlard lors des matchs, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Je n'aimais pas vraiment, parce que ça m'arrivait souvent à cause d'une gaffe ou d'un truc pas forcément agréable à se souvenir. Alors que là, je me sentais regardée pour moi, puis avec tous les compliments qu'il m'avait fait, je me sentais en confiance.

Donc, en parlant de tout et de rien, le sujet du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut abordé.

Evidemment, la première tâche avait lieu le mardi suivant. Mais on tomba en désaccord sur ce sujet. Oui, parce que tous les deux, comme la plupart des élèves, considéraient la participation de Potter comme une tricherie de la part des Gryffondors, qui volaient encore une fois de plus la vedette à une autre maison. Même Alicia se dressa contre son petit ami.

« - Harry n'a pas pu tricher, affirma-t-elle. Il joue dans l'équipe depuis trois ans et ce n'est pas un tricheur. Il a assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe. Alors je le crois.

- Moi aussi, fis-je. Harry est quelqu'un d'honnête et sympathique, et puis…

- Il a survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui, oui, fit Jason d'une voix agacée. Mais, même si on lui est entièrement redevable quant à la disparition de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ça ne fait pas tout. Il n'avait qu'un an, il aurait très bien pu tricher.

- Ca n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'il ait tué Tu-Sais-Qui, fis-je. Mais je suis sûre qu'il est incapable de tricher.

- Mais reconnais que sa participation n'est pas légitime, me dit doucement Samuel, comme s'il avait peur de m'énerver.

- Les Poufsouffle ont de quoi ne pas être contents, non ? Me demanda Jason, d'un ton cassant. »

Ca dégénérait un peu. Vu le ton qu'avait employé Hopkins… Mais à ma grande surprise, Alicia répondit. J'avais pourtant pensé qu'elle ne dirait rien, pour calmer le jeu.

« - Ni l'un ni l'autre est à Poufsouffle, que je sache ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, commença Jason, mais…

- Alors, je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez juger Harry si vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce conflit entre les maisons. Vous n'avez qu'à rester neutres, c'est tout. »

Et elle conclut sur cette phrase. Je ne dis rien, et quand Jason allait répondre, je lui fis un signe de dénégation d'un mouvement de tête. Alicia allait s'énerver, et quand Ali' s'énervait, même si c'était très rare, ça n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout agréable. Et ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre d'épreuves.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Samuel me regardait, il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, mais Hopkins et Alicia regardaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Et à vrai dire, c'était gênant. Je n'osais pas vraiment parler. Samuel non plus. Je sentais que c'était plutôt à Ali' ou à Hopkins de dire quelque chose. Mais ça tardait, là. Je me raclai la gorge. Les trois me regardèrent. J'adressai à Jason et Alicia un regard plus qu'éloquent. Ils le détournèrent.

« - Eh, dis-je à Samuel, ça te dirait pas qu'on aille faire un tour ? J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle plume et je viens juste de m'en rappeler. »

Il acquiesça, soulagé de sortir de là. Alicia me jeta un regard implorant. A croire qu'elle était effrayée de se retrouver seule face à Jason. C'était son petit ami, pas le mien. Puis j'avais envie de passer du temps avec Samuel. Et j'avais _réellement_ besoin d'une plume.

Alors Samuel se dirigea vers la sortie, et je le suivis. Je regardai brièvement Alicia, qui m'adressa un petit signe de la main, et Jason avait jeté un petit regard à Samuel.

Lorsqu'on sortit de la boutique, Samuel restait incrédule, et je riais de sa mine mi-surprise, mi-amusée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'aie vraiment besoin d'une plume. Puis, j'eus une soudaine envie de bonbons et tentai de l'entraîner chez Honeydukes. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de traverser tout le village. Enfin, ça, c'était la version officielle. Mais j'étais persuadée qu'il avait simplement envie de se faire supplier. Alors je me pris à son petit jeu, et à court d'arguments, je lui saisis la main. Il me suivit, à ma grande surprise, docilement. Je souris. En chemin, nous rencontrâmes les jumeaux, qui revenaient de chez Zonko, à en croire leurs sacs. Ils ne dirent rien, fixant ma main dans celle de Samuel.

Fred ne dit rien. Il fixait nos mains entrelacées, sans que je n'y prête une réelle attention. George fut plus réactif et me sourit.

« - Angie, sourit-il. Ca va ?

- Ca va, dis-je, souriante. »

Fred ne disait rien, Samuel non plus.

« - Hum, fit George, sentant le malaise inexplicable, tu n'aurais pas croisé Lee et Katie ? On voulait voir Lee, hein, Fred ? »

Fred hocha simplement la tête.

« -Non, dis-je. D'ailleurs, je ne les ai pas vus du tout. C'est étonnant, peut-être qu'ils ont

décidé de rester discrets, pour une fois, et de ne pas montrer leur amour au reste du monde ! »

George rit, m'affirmant que je n'avais pas tort. Fred eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« - Il ne sont pas les seuls, dans ce cas. »

Je le regardai, surprise. George parut gêné. Puis ils nous quittèrent, George suivant avec peine son frère qui pressait le pas.

« - Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui a prit à Fred, dis-je. »

C'était vrai, en plus. Il avait été vraiment bizarre. Samuel affichait une mine maussade.

« - C'est pourtant clair, dit-il. C'est évident pour tout le monde, excepté pour toi. »

Il pressa le pas, me lâchant la main, enfouissant les siennes dans ses poches. Je courrais presque pour le rattraper et demeurer à sa hauteur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je.

- Rien, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réplique. »

Alors, je ne dis rien. Il ne m'adressa pas vraiment la parole, une fois dans la boutique. Ce n'est que lorsque j'allai le voir qu'il s'était radouci.

« - Tu m'en veux ? Lui avais-je demandé. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, dit-il en caressant ma joue. Non, c'est moi. Excuse-moi. »

Je lui souris et il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais bien. Vraiment. On sortit de la boutique, moi tenant mon sachet de friandises. Lorsque Samuel m'en demanda une, j'hésitai à la lui donner. Après tout, il n'avait pas voulu venir, au début. Mais, devant sa moue suppliante, je cédai. Merlin, que j'étais faible ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Puis on s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Aussi on se dirigea vers Poudlard. Nonchalamment. Plusieurs élèves faisaient comme nous.

Nous atteignîmes alors Poudlard, et le Grand Hall. Nous fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble, puis vint le moment pour Samuel et moi de nous séparer. Lui à droite, moi à gauche. Et là, là le moment tant attendu arriva. Samuel s'approcha de moi, et me prit par la taille. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, et il m'embrassa. Je n'hésitai pas à approfondir le baiser. Baiser qui me fit frémir. Puis on se quitta. Le sourire aux lèvres. Je manquai de rater trois fois les premières marches de l'escalier de gauche, ne cessant de me retourner pour regarder Samuel.

♣♣♣

La salle commune était passablement vide. La plupart des élèves à partir de la troisième année étaient à Pré-Au-Lard. Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil, dans notre endroit. Mais je me sentais seule, là, sans les autres. Je ne le restai cependant pas bien longtemps. Fred s'assit à mes côtés.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de me regarder. Cette fois encore, je sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

« - Je t'ai vue avec Addams, je t'ai vue l'embrasser, me dit-il, parlant d'une voix plutôt basse.

- Oh ! Fis-je stupidement.

- Tu sors avec lui ? Me demanda-t-il brusquement. »

Aïe, fais attention à toi, Angie, pas de gaffe.

« - Euh, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demandai-je.

- Oh, pour savoir, dit-il. Alors ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé, en fait, et…

- Je n'aime pas ce type, me coupa-t-il. »

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. En quoi cela le regardait-il ? Et, pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas, d'abord ?

« - Et pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? M'enquis-je, d'un ton un peu froid.

- Sa tête ne me revient pas. Et il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- De toutes façons, dis-je, ce n'est pas à toi de lui faire confiance. »

Jaloux. C'est le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Fred était jaloux. Mais c'était impensable, tout de même. Pas venant de Fred, et pas envers moi. Aussi, cette thèse totalement exclue, je ne comprenais pas.

« - Au fait, je te cherchais pour te dire, George est avec Lee, apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Katie. Je venais pour te dire que Katie n'allait peut-être pas bien, et tu es sa meilleure amie, et tu es une fille, en plus. Alors… »

Je me levai brusquement, hochant la tête. Je me précipitai vers le dortoir. J'y trouvai Katie, recroquevillée sur son lit, sa tête enfouie dans ses genoux, et secouée de sanglots.

« - Oh, Kat' ! M'exclamai-je, me précipitant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle pleurait et ne leva pas la tête vers moi de suite. Lorsqu'elle la leva, son visage ruisselait de larmes, des traces de maquillage coulant de ses yeux.

« - Oh Angie ! Hoqueta-t-elle. Il…il… Lee et moi on… on a rompu, il… il m'a quittée ! »

Et ses pleurs redoublèrent. La pauvre. Elle qui avait mis tout son cœur dans ce rendez-vous pour sauver sa relation, elle qui avait mis tout son cœur pour se préparer, se faire belle, elle qui était si enthousiaste ! Je la plaignais vraiment ! Elle était amoureuse de Lee.

Ce soir là, elle restait inconsolable, et Alicia, qui, tout comme moi, sortait heureuse de sa sortie (il s'avérait qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Jason quelques minutes après notre départ), fut elle aussi déconcertée. Katie mangea alors toutes les friandises que je m'étais rapportée de Honeydukes. Mais ça ne me préoccupait pas. Ni Alicia ni moi ne sortîmes du dortoir ce soir là. Je leur raconterais mes discussions avec Fred plus tard. Puis il fallait que j'y réfléchisse. Te ça n'était certainement pas ce soir que j'y penserai.

Katie vivait son premier amour, et sa première déception amoureuse. Le première fois qu'elle se faisait plaquer, aussi. Comme le disait ma grand tante Greta, elle apprenait la vie.

Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que moi aussi j'allais l'apprendre, la vie. Et j'allais apprendre une nouvelle qui me bouleverserait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 9, "Angie Apprend la Vie"**

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Une petite review? Mercii beaucouup :D**


	9. Angie Apprend La Vie

**Disclamer:** Tout est à Rowling, comme toujours.

**Note de l'auteur:** Salut à tous! Je tiens d'abord à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, et j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes. Je vous remercie ensuite pour toutes ces reviews! Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant, pour tout vous dire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

**R.A.R.:**

**Ilai:** Merci beaucoup. Malheureusement, ta maxime est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, j'en ai bien peur... J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Analaura:** Eh ben ma pauvre, si tu vis ça en ce moment, je te plains (j'espère que tu vivras pas la suite... Enfin ce chapitre, quoi... quoique tu le prendrais peut-être bien, toi, ça dépend des personnes...) En tous cas, tu me rassures pour les clichés. C'est un de mes plus gros soucis. Mercii, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Caro (as):** Faut croire que tes yeux de chat m'ont fait céder... Avec un peu de temps, mais quand même ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite

**Saorie95:** Bah façon, moi ze dis que les parents ben ils z'ont toujours tort, d'abord! (ouais, moi aussi j'suis rebelle) Nan mais quand même; sors couverte mdr. En tous cas, merci! Pour le style, l'écriture, le fait que je mérite autant de reviews... Merci beaucoup! En tous cas, te prive pas de faire savoir que t'aimes ma fic (c'est pas du masochisme... du fanatisme, peut-être :D... ouah, je sais j'me sens plus la... ) En tous cas, merciii (j'crois bien que je te remercierai jamais assez, toi ) J'espère que t'aimeras la suite !

**Sakura0851:** Mais façon, Angie c'est une grande naïve... Moi aussi, j'lui aurais déjà sauté dessus, à mon Fred adoré (quoique gourde comme je peux être...) Ils ressemblent tant que ça à Ron et Hermione? J'espère qu'il y a de la différence, quand même ! En tous cas, mercii; j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Brooke:** Mercii.. merci... merci !!!!! Ouah ta review m'a fait super plaisir, en particulier pour le réalisme... J'avoue que le fait que tu comptes l'imprimer aussi, c'est super gratifiant... En tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et puis pour la lettre, je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Angie Apprend La Vie**

****

Katie n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Je n'avais pas dormi, bien qu'Alicia m'avait assuré que je m'étais endormie une petite heure sur l'épaule de Katie pendant que celle-ci regardait silencieusement dans le vide. En tous cas, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dormi.

Et c'est cernée au possible que je pénétrai dans la salle commune ce matin là. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir à rien. En ce qui concernait Fred. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres explications que celle de la jalousie quant à ses réactions. Il me disait que j'étais belle. Puis il me voyait avec Samuel, et il m'ignorait presque, à deux reprises et il me disait ensuite qu'il m'avait vu avec lui, qu'il m'avait vue l'embrasser et il me demandait si je sortais avec lui. Alors, d'après vous, ça rimait à quoi ?

Mais ce matin, je me sentais coupable. J'avais pensé à la jalousie présumée de Fred et pas vraiment au baiser de Samuel. Il faut dire que quand je l'avais murmuré à Alicia, croyant Katie endormie, recroquevillée, ses pleurs avaient redoublé. Alors je m'étais mise à penser en silence. Et seule l'image de Fred me venait à l'esprit.

Je descendis donc dans la salle commune en baillant. J'avais enfilé un jogging blanc et un haut à manches trois quart bleu. J'avais négligemment relevé mes cheveux encore raides.

Je m'installai sur le canapé, à côté de Fred et face à George, installé sur le fauteuil. Je baillai à nouveau.

« - Comment va Katie ? S'enquit George après m'avoir saluée.

- Mal, dis-je, réprimant un nouveau bâillement. Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Elle pleurait ou elle restait silencieuse…

- La pauvre, fit Fred.

- C'est sûr, ça lui a fichu un coup que Lee la plaque, dis-je. Et lui, il va bien ?

- Il avait l'air pas mal, répondit George. Triste et passablement énervé, quand même. Il n'a pas vraiment parlé depuis hier soir. »

J'hochai la tête. Cette histoire m'affectait. J'avais peur que la rupture de Kat' et Lee nous éloigne les uns des autres.

« - C'est triste, quand même, remarquai-je.

- Ca devait arriver, fit Fred. Et puis elle était super jalouse. Trop.

- Oui, mais elle était amour… »

Je me tus. Pour deux raisons. La première, je n'avais pas à le dire, bien que c'était légèrement trop tard. La seconde, c'est que Lee venait de s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils libres. Il semblait fatigué, et son attitude montrait qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Mon ventre gargouillait. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. J'avais loupé le repas d'hier soir, et il était trop tard pour penser au petit-déjeuner.

« - J'ai faim ! Me plaignis-je, plus pour meubler le silence qui s'installait qu'autre chose.

- C'est vrai que hier, tu n'étais pas là au dîner, remarqua Lee.

- Non, fis-je, j'étais avec… »

Katie. Mais je me tus. Je savais qu'il l'avait compris. Mais bon, par précaution, je n'avais rien dit.

« - Tu aurais pu manger tes trucs d'Honeydukes, on a vu que tu y allais hier, dit George.

- Katie a tout mangé dans la soirée, fis-je. Je ne l'avais jamais vu manger autant et… »

Et un coup de coude de la part de Fred me fit taire. Encore gaffé. Un nouveau silence. Tout le monde savait que Katie ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

« - En parlant de manger, lança Fred, si tu veux, Angie, je t'amène aux cuisines. Je suis sûr qu'ils te donneront ce dont tu as besoin.

- Tu ferais ça ? Demandai-je, tout excitée. Vous n'avez jamais voulu nous dire où c'était !

- A condition que tu le gardes pour toi, je ne vois pas le problème pour te le dire, répondit Fred.

- Bon, ben, on y va ? Fis-je en me levant, souriante. »

Fred eut l'air satisfait de son petit effet, et se leva en souriant. Je le suivis hors de la salle commune. Tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers les cuisines, dont je ne connaissais pas encore l'endroit, Fred fut interpellé par un sixième année de Poufsouffle.

« - Eh, Weasley ! S'exclama-t-il. Je peux te parler une minute ?

- Euh, je suis occupé, là, c'est possible qu'on parle un peu plus tard ?

- Oh allez, lâche ta petite amie une minute, ça ne sera pas long ! »

Je ne relevai pas la dernière phrase et fit signe à Fred d'y aller.

« - Juste une minute, m'assura-t-il »

Je le vis alors s'avancer vers le type et ils parlèrent un moment. J'entendis un « Diggory » puis le Poufsouffle tendit quelques gallions à Fred, qui les mit dans sa poche.

Tout au long du chemin, je brûlais de lui demander ce qu'il avait trafiqué avec le Poufsouffle. Il devait ressentir le silence que j'avais ressenti par deux fois la veille avec lui.

« - Vas-y, Angie, fais-toi plaisir, demande moi ! Me dit-il

- Te demander quoi ? Fis-je, feignant l'innocence.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Angie ! Me dit-il en souriant, je te connais par cœur ! Je sais bien que tu

brûles de me demander ce que je faisais avec Kyle Martins. »

Oh, il me connaissait par cœur ! C'était touchant. Mais il ne fallait pas que j'y pense ? Et je cédai à la curiosité.

« - Gagné, dis-je. Alors ? Tu faisais quoi exactement avec ce Martins ? »

Il sourit tandis qu'on atteignait presque le Hall.

« - Eh bien, je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas le répéter, alors voilà…, fit-il faisant durer le suspense.

- T'es ignoble ! M'exclamai-je, lui assénant un petit coup sur l'épaule. Tu sais très bien que je suis curieuse ! »

Il rit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau quand il riait, et mon cœur battait la chamade.

« - Bon, c'est bon, t'en fais pas, me dit-il. Je vais te le dire. Eh bien en fait, tu sais, je t'avais déjà parlé de notre projet, à George et à moi. »

J'acquiesçai. J'étais l'une des rares à savoir que Fred et George avaient pour projet de monter une affaire en farces et attrapes.

« - Eh bien il se trouve que nous avons eu l'idée de gérer les paris, sur l'éventuel gagnant de la première tâche, le tournoi en lui-même et tout ça…

- Oh, fis-je, je vois. C'est une bonne idée. Mais vous acceptez de prendre les paris contre Harry ?

- Tu sais, en affaire, on oublie les sentiments, fit il, avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. »

Je pouffai.

« - Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, laissant échapper un petit sourire.

- Oh, rien, c'est juste que, avec ton air sérieux, ben, tu n'étais pas très crédible…

- Pfff, je vois que je suis déjà catalogué, nota-t-il.

- Ben, oui. »

Il me poussa. Je fis plusieurs pas de côté en riant. Puis je tentai de le pousser, il ne bougea pratiquement pas, tandis que nous atteignions le hall. Et en riant, nous nous dirigions vers les sous-sols.

« - Angelina ! M'interpella une voix. »

Je me retournai, Fred aussi, la trace de nos rires encore présente sur nos visages. Samuel venait à ma rencontre tandis que Fred perdait tout son sourire. Oups ! J'avais peut-être oublié un peu Samuel. Et lorsque je le vis arriver vers moi, il put constater la surprise dans mon expression.

« - Ca va ? S'enquit-il.

- Hum, oui, fis-je. »

Samuel adressa un bref signe de tête en direction de Fred, en signe de bonjour. Signe auquel Fred ne répondit pas. A peine si il y prêta attention. Je savais bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais quand même, il aurait pu faire un effort, non ?

« - Euh, tu fais quoi, là ? Me demanda Samuel. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on passe un moment ensemble ?

- Eh bien… »

Fred me regarda, attendant ma réponse. Samuel aussi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais je savais ce que je voulais faire.

« - Je suis désolée, mais tu sais Kat' a rompu avec son copain, tu sais, elle sort avec Lee, enfin, elle sortait avec Lee et, enfin hier tu vois avec Alicia on a dû passer la soirée parce que…

- En gros, ce qu'Angie essaye de te dire, me coupa Fred, c'est qu'elle n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir et nous allions aux cuisines, là, avant que tu nous interpelles. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sec et cassant, en regardant froidement Samuel, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, peut-être un peu surpris par l'attitude de Fred. Je l'étais aussi, à vrai dire.

« - Mais, Angie, on mange dans moins de deux heures, tenta-t-il. »

_Angie._ Il m'avait appelé Angie. Sauf que dans sa bouche, ça ne sonnait pas pareil. Ca ne me faisait pas le même effet que lorsque Fred utilisait ce surnom. Et puis, seuls mes amis proches, et mon frère m'appelaient comme ça. Quand Ali', Kat', George ou Lee m'appelaient comme ça, ça ne me dérangeait pas, on se connaissait depuis six ans, mais là, ça m'avait fait bizarre. Et puis, je voulais vraiment voir où étaient les cuisines.

« - Mais, me justifiai-je, Fred doit me montrer où exactement se trouvent les cuisines, et ça fait un moment qu'ils me font râler avec ça, George et lui. »

J'achevai le tout avec un petit sourire désolé, qui le laissa de marbre. Il dût cependant l'attendrir un minimum puisqu'il consentit à me laisser y aller, sous l'expression de triomphe qu'arborait Fred.

« - C'est bon, vas-y, me dit-il, d'un ton froid tout de même.

- Désolée, fis-je, mais je peux pas laisse tomber Fred, de toutes façons. On se voit plus tard, dans tous les cas ?

- Mouais, on verra, me dit-il. »

Puis il tourna les talons, sans un regard pour moi. En revanche, il jeta un regard noir à Fred. J'étais vraiment vexée qu'il ne m'ait même pas regardée.

« - Tu sais, me dit Fred tandis que nous descendions vers les sous-sols, tu peux aller avec lui, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

- Oh, je t'en pris, dis-je, agacée, je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu jubiles parce que je suis allée avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait baissé la tête.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Demandai-je, le sentant mal-à-l'aise. C'est vrai non ? Tu dois jubiler non ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors le fait de savoir que je t'ai en quelque sorte approuvé plutôt que lui doit t'emplir de satisfaction.

- Oh, oh oui ! Répondit-il, visiblement soulagé. Ca, tu l'as dit ! »

Je soupirai. Il rit. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Ou de le contempler, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Et si il m'embrassait, là, tout de suite ? On n'était que tous les deux, dans les sous-sols, il pouvait très bien avoir un sursaut de lucidité et se rendre compte que j'étais la femme de sa vie, non ? Au moins que j'étais faute pour lui, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Ca serait un bon début, non ?

« - Quoi ? Me fit il, cessant de rire, mais souriant.

- Quoi _quoi_ ? Demandai-je.

- Ben tu me regardais, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Oh, désolée ! Répondis-je. Je pensais.

- A quoi ?

- Bah, rien d'important.

- Oh, on arrive. »

♣♣♣

C'était tout bonnement génial ! Les cuisines et tout ça. Des elfes vous apportaient tout ce que vous vouliez ! Mais quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout. Je ramenais alors plein de sucreries pour les filles, en pensant particulièrement à Katie, qui, je m'en doutais, ne sortirait pas de la journée, étant donné que nous étions dimanche.

Ca m'avait fait plaisir de passer du temps avec Fred. Vraiment. On avait beaucoup discuté. Mais son attitude envers Samuel me troublait vraiment. De même que son soudain intérêt pour ma vie sentimentale. Il m'avait posé plein de questions bizarres.

« - Dis, Angie, m'avait-il demandé, tu es amoureuse de Samuel ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demandai-je, incrédule, et gênée à la fois.

- Réponds, juste ! Alors, tu l'aimes ce type ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Euh, Fred, c'est gênant et je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, dis-je. Oui, bon, eh bien, non, je

ne crois pas que je l'aime, terminai je face à son regard insistant. »

Il parut alors soulagé.

« - Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Oh pour rien. Et dis-moi, j'ai une petite question, encore. Personnelle.

- Mais à quoi ça rime, toutes ces questions ? Avais-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils. »

C'est vrai, quoi ! Il me posait des questions personnelles et des choses auxquelles il ne s'était

jamais intéressé avant.

- A rien, mais je réalise que je te connais depuis six ans maintenant, et que même si je te connais vraiment bien, très bien, même, eh bien il y a des choses que j'ignore et que j'aimerais savoir. Alors, tu vas répondre à ma question ? »

J'hochai la tête.

- Bon alors tu te souviens, un jour en étude des moldus, tu m'avais parlé de Jack, ton américain, et tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais contacté pour oublier quelqu'un. Alors si ce n'est pas Samuel, comme je me l'étais imaginé, qui est-ce ? »

Il se rappelait de ça ?

« - Mais…

- Ca fait un moment que je me creuse la tête pour savoir qui c'est, alors voilà.

- Euh, Fred, enfin, avais-je bafouillé, je suis désolée mais c'est peut-être un peu trop personnel,

ça comme question…

- Je vois, fit il, pensif. Et, tu l'aimes, ce quelqu'un ? »

Là, ça l'avait vraiment étonnée. Mais alors, vraiment. Mais je décidai d'être sincère.

« - Hum, oui, je l'aime. »

Et il n'avait plus abordé le sujet.

♣♣♣

J'étais vraiment très reconnaissante envers Fred pour les cuisines. Je m'étais rempli le ventre et j'avais pu rester aux côtés de Kat' pendant qu'Alicia partait manger avec Jason. Elle avait eu plus de courage que moi.

Katie s'était réjouie de toutes les sucreries que je lui avais rapportées, et je réussis à la convaincre de prendre une douche.

Je descendis pendant ce temps dans la salle commune. J'y trouvai George, Lee et Fred.

« - Oh Angelina! Me fit George. J'ai oublié de te la donner tout à l'heure, mais un hibou a laissé une lettre pour toi ce matin. Et on m'a chargé de la récupérer. »

Il me la tendit. Je lus l'adresse.

_Miss Angelina Chelsea Johnson. _

_Sixième année, Gryffondor,_

_Poudlard, Grande Salle. _

Ma mère. Evidemment. Ca faisait un petit moment Avec appréhension, je la décachetai et la lus.

_Ma petite chérie, _

_J'espère que tu vas toujours aussi bien et que tes études se passent bien. Ton père et moi sommes désolés d'avoir tardé à t'écrire. Mais nous avons annoncé à ton frère la grande nouvelle dont je t'avais parlé dans ma précédente lettre. J'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée que Noah l'ait su avant toi, mais s'il n'avait pas subitement décidé de revenir vivre à la maison, j'aurais envoyé une lettre à chacun le même jour, tu le sais bien. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il ne t'a pas écrit depuis un moment. Il l'a appris avant la date prévue et j'ai dû lui faire promettre de ne pas t'écrire avant que nous te l'ayons annoncé. Aussi il doit être en train de t'écrire à l'heure qu'il est, tu recevras sans doute une lettre demain, ou dans les jours qui suivent. Toi et lui êtes si fusionnels ! _

Au moins, je comprenais mieux pourquoi il ne m'avait pas écrit. Il ne m'avait pas oubliée.

_Alors, voilà, la nouvelle que je veux t'annoncer depuis plusieurs mois, eh bien voilà , j'espère que tu es assise. Je suis enceinte !n Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Je suis sûre que tu es très heureuse et que tu sautes de joie à l'heure qui l'est et_

Je ne lus pas la fin de la lettre. Il fallait que je m'assoie. Je ne pris pas garde et je m'assis sans plus de cérémonie sur Fred et Lee. Un peu des deux. J'étais abasourdie et je n'entendis pas les cris de protestations de Lee. Je ne me rendis pas compte que Lee et Fred s'étaient décalés, et que je tombais sur le canapé dans une secousse.

Ma mère était enceinte._ Enceinte_. Un autre gosse dans la famille. Mais j'en voulais pas moi ! On était très bien Noah et moi. Et puis, ma mère avait quarante-deux ans, mon père Quarante trois. Ils étaient trop vieux pour avoir un nouvel enfant ! Et j'avais lu dans un bouquin que c'était risqué, les grossesses, à cet âge là. Et puis, imaginez le tableau, dans quelques années, si mon frère avait un enfant, il se retrouverait à Poudlard avec son oncle ! Peut-être même une des miens ! _L'horreur. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me faisaient ça ? J'étais bien, moi, en petite dernière, choyée et admirée par la famille. Et là, ce foutu gosse allait me piquer ma place, d'un coup ! Et le pire, c'est que je n'avais pas honte de penser ça. Non. J'étais juste une enfant gâtée. Et j'assumais. Face à mes parents, du moins. C'était tout bonnement impossible. J'en voulais énormément à mes parents.

Je n'entendis pas les questions empressées des garçons qui me demandaient si j'allais bien. J'étais en état de choc.

Et Noah ? Comment le prenait-il ? Mal, évidemment. Je savais bien qu'il avait dû faire bonne figure pour ne pas froisser maman. Mais moi je n'étais pas comme ça.

Tremblante, je décidai de lire la fin de la lettre.

_- et sache que ton père et moi sommes les plus heureux de te donner un petit frère. Ton frère a magnifiquement bien pris la nouvelle. _

_Quant à ta cousine Coleen, je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. Une simple omission. Ne crois pas que cela ait un quelconque lien avec le fait que ma sœur Judy et moi nous sommes perdues de vue (et non pas fâchées, comme on a bien pu te le raconter). Je suis très heureuse pour elle. Vraiment. Alors surtout ne te monte pas la tête et ne va pas créer des histoires dans la famille. Je t'avertis. _

_Je t'embrasse, ma chérie, et fais ben attention à toi. _

_P.S. : Fais attention à ta ligne, surtout. Je tente de me contrôler pour ne pas me goinfrer comme je le voudrais. Alors ne le fais pas pour moi. Je te dis ça parce que je te connais, et je sais comment tu réagiras. _

Je froissai la lettre entre mes mains. Pauvre gosse. Remarque, elle ne s'acharnerait pas sur lui, ou sur elle. Non, ce serait moi qui prendrais tout. Quoique d'ici là, j'aurais quitté la maison depuis un long moment.

Ma mère tait enceinte, et j'en faisais tout un drame. Je me tournai vers les garçons qui me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« - Je… bafouillai-je, besoin d'air. »

Je sortis brusquement. Je courus vers le parc le plus vite possible. L'air frais me fit un petit choc. Je me laissai tomber par terre, grelottante. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Sur tous les plans. Pas seulement au niveau de la grossesse de

ma mère. Non, s'il n'y avait que ça. Mais là, j'en avais marre. Je me posais déjà assez de questions. Et voilà que ma mère s'y mettait. Et puis j'en voulais pas de ce gosse. Point final

sur ce sujet.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, non. Il y avait Fred aussi. Et Samuel, par la même occasion.

Je m'en voulais énormément par rapport à Samuel. Il m'avait embrassée, ça avait été super, mais j'en avais ressenti un plaisir moindre que ce que j'avais espéré. Je n'avais pas eu de frissons comme ce que je m'étais imaginé. Bon, je m'étais imaginée avec Fred, aussi.

Et c'était bien là le problème. Il était toujours là. Le problème, c'était que j'étais encore amoureuse de Fred. Ca me tuait. J'avais tout fait pour l'oublier. J'avais écrit à Jack, bon OK je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles, pas de réponse, mais je lui avais écrit. Et puis, il y avait Samuel.

Au début, je me voilais la face. Je trouvais Samuel trop craquant et nous avions un tas de points communs. Je m'étais emballée, c'est vrai. Et je me disais qu'il me faisait oublier Fred. Au début. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Je m'en étais rendu compte à Pré-Au-Lard. Enfin plutôt un pu après. Parce que sur le moment, j'étais aux anges. Il m'avait embrassée, et j'avais trouvé ça agréable, tout de même. Mais au fond de moi, je savais très bien ce qu'il en était. Je savais très bien qu'avec Fred, ce serait mieux. Et ça, justement, ça m'agacait. Je voulais l'oublier, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il me rendait folle. Et en ce moment, il me faisait douter. Avec toutes ses questions, son aversion plus qu'incompréhensible pour Samuel…

Et puis, ça m'avait étonnée qu'il se rappelle encore de ce que je lui avais dit, à propos de Jack, il m'avait même dit qu'il s'était creusé la tête.

D'autant plus que Samuel ne semblait pas porter Fred dans son cœur. Et je me posais un tas de questions. Toutes avaient le même début. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ne s'aimaient pas ? Pourquoi Fred se mettait à me faire des compliments et tout ça depuis le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ? Pourquoi Samuel m'avait dit que l'attitude de Fred était évidente ? Pourquoi alors ne l'était-elle pas pour moi ?

Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres encore se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans que je ne puisse seulement y répondre. Et puis, je m'inquiétais pour Noah, savoir comment il prenait la nouvelle. Il pouvait paraître nonchalant, et il ne laisser jamais rien paraître. Mais j'étais sûre qu'au fond, il prenait très mal la nouvelle. Peut-être autant que moi. Pas plus, non, parce que dans mon esprit encore un peu égoïste d'enfant gâtée (mais qui se soignait), personne ne pouvait prendre la nouvelle aussi mal que moi. Enfin, j'étais loin de me douter à ce moment là que je me trompais, évidemment.

Et puis, Kat' me faisait de la peine. Elle qui aimait Lee, elle qui aimait pour la toute première fois, était en train de vivre sa première peine de cœur. Et la voir manger autant m'inquiétait. Mais je savais qu'elle se reprendrait tôt ou tard, pour sa réputation.

Tous ces soucis me donnaient mal à la tête. Plus l'énorme manque de sommeil ajouté. J'avais besoin de repos.

Puis je m'aperçus que j'avais froid. Je repenserais à mes soucis demain. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, à cet instant précis, mon lit. Et je parvins à l'atteindre, pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil, qui me ferait oublier l'espace de quelques heures ces soucis qui me préoccupaient.

Je me plaignais beaucoup de ma vie, je sais. Je savais aussi que d'autres avaient une vie beaucoup plus difficile. Mais je ne connaissais que cela, moi, et cela me paraissait à cet instant insurmontable. Mais ça me servirait de leçon pour plus tard, non ? Il fallait bien, que ça ait une utilité, au moins.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 10, Les conséquances de leur séparation. **

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Une ptite review? Merciiiii :D**


	10. Les Conséquences de leur Séparation

**Disclaimer: Tout l'univers, les personnages et tout ça sont à J.K. Rowling, comme vous vous en doutiez sûrement... **

**Note de l'auteur: **Tout d'abord, je suis extrêment désoéle pour ce retard, mais je n'avais plus d'ordi depuis janvier, et tous mes textes ont été effacés. D'autant plus râlant qu j'avais fini la fic, puis écrit une autre... Enfin, bref, je suis là, et rassurez vous, je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est selon moi moins bien que l'original... Enfin bref... Bonne lecture !

**R.A.R:**

**Caro (as):** Ca marche, ca marche très bien même ! Bon OK, avec du retard, mais quand même ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Sakura0851:** Ouah j'aime trop ta phrase! A bien y réfléchir c'est peut-être ça qui a attiré Angie chez Fred, le fait qu'elle croyait ça un peu impossible, d'un côté... En tous cas, pour que Fred se déclare, ben il te faudra lire la suite J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et merci pour ta review !

**Ilai:** Ah ben tu verras bien... lol. Je pensais que c'était assez logique, mais je me rends compte que non... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !

**Brooke:** Lol tu es perspicace alors. En tous cas, c'est vrai qu'en plus de ça, Angie a de quoi se poser des questions entre Fred et Samuel! Quant à ta petite citation, ça ne pouvait qu'être réel: ca m'est arrivé assez souvent, à mon plus grand regret au réveil... J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Analaura:** Merci pour ta review ! Moi personnellement j'aimerais bien un petit frère ou une petite soeur... j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les Conséquences de leur Séparation**

Il faut reconnaître que j'avais merveilleusement bien dormi cette nuit là. Mais le réveil fut plus rude que ce que j'avais imaginé. Tout d'abord, je fus réveillée par Katie, qui poussa un horrible hurlement. Alicia s'était précipitée, de peur sûrement qu'elle nous fasse une tentative de suicide ou un truc dans le genre. Le pire, c'est qu'elle en aurait été capable.

Theresa n'avait bien évidemment pas manqué de pester, mademoiselle avait une longue journée de cours devant elle, la pauvre, et elle avait besoin de sommeil. Sofia s'était levée mécaniquement, et commençait à faire son lit. Complètement dingue, cette fille. Faire son lit, comme ça, de suite après s'être levée. Ca n'était pas moi qui l'aurais fait, je vous le dis. En fait, je ne faisais jamais mon lit.

Alicia sortit de la salle de bains où s'était réfugie Katie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ali', dis-je, la voix ensommeillée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je m'aperçus que j'étais malade. Ma petite escapade de la veille m'avait rapporté un tas de doutes, et j'avais en plus récolté un rhume, une grippe ou je ne savais quoi d'autre. _Génial._

« - Oh, bonjour Angie ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Katie a pris trois kilos dans le week-end, rien de grave. Puis elle était trop maigre, de toutes façons. »

C'était sûr, Katie avait tendance à être squelettique. C'était d'ailleurs dévalorisant pour nous qui nous trouvions à côté.

« Eh Angie, ça va ? T'as l'air malade…

- J'ai mal à la tête, à la gorge et j'ai le nez bouché ! Gémis-je.

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée, au moins ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour savoir, dit-elle. Tu dormais depuis hier après midi, en fait. Tu es montée vers 13 heures dans le dortoir et tu t'es endormie, impossible de te réveiller.

- J'ai simplement rattrapé mon sommeil, fis-je en me levant. »

Après une bonne douche, après m'être habillée, préparée et tout ça, je sorti du dortoir pour attendre Ali', qui finissait de se préparer, et Katie, qui tentait de trouver un habit qui cacherait son « horrible silhouette ».

Je descendis donc dans la salle commune et trouvai les garçons dans nos fauteuils habituels. Je les rejoignis.

« - Salut ! Lançai-je à la cantonade.

- Eh Angie, ça va ? Me demanda Lee. T'as l'air vraiment malade. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

J'haussai les épaules et répondis que j'étais malade. La conversation s'enchaîna rapidement, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alicia. Elle me fit signe de la suivre dans un coin tandis que les garçons la saluaient chaleureusement.

« - Angie, commença-t-elle, faut que je te demande… Katie ne veut pas descendre tant que Lee est là. Elle ne veut pas le voir. Ca ne t'ennuierait pas de les faire partir avec toi ?

- Si tu veux, dis-je. Mais il ne faudra pas que ça dure trop longtemps cette histoire, sinon ça va tous nous séparer.

- Je le pense aussi, répondit Alicia. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne peut pas la forcer…

- Oui, mais si elle refuse de parler avec lui de suite, elle ne le fera jamais !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. »

Elle s'éloigna et remonta dans le dortoir. Je me dirigeai vers les garçons.

« - Eh dites, ça ne vous ennuie pas si on va manger maintenant ? Les filles ne sont pas prêtes et…

- Laisse tomber, Angelina, t'es pas une bonne menteuse, me coupa Lee. Elle ne veut pas me voir, c'est ça ? »

Je lui fis un regard désolé, mais les garçons se levèrent.

« - Bah, Angie, t'auras essayé, me dit George en tapotant mon épaule. T'es pas douée pour ce genre de trucs, c'est tout.

- Merci, George. »

♣♣♣

« - Au fait, Angie, me demanda George tandis que nous mangions, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Tu es partie super vite et après on ne t'a plus revue.

- Oh, fis-je, ma mère est enceinte. »

Lee s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et Fred fit tomber sa fourchette.

« - Mais ta mère est… vieille ! S'exclama Lee. Mais très charmante, hein ? Se rattrapa-t-il. »

J'haussai les épaules tandis que Fred et George se mirent à rire devant la mine confuse de Lee. Un hibou vint se poser devant moi. Une lettre de Noah. J'eus un petit sourire en la décachetant. Il allait enfin me dire ce qu'il en pensait.

_Salut, Angie ! _

_Je suis désolée de t'écrire si tard, mais j'avais ordre de ne pas t'écrire avant que Maman t'ait envoyé la lettre. Alors, comment tu le prends ? Délirant, non ? Comme je te connais, tu dois l'avoir vraiment mal pris. Moi je trouve ça complètement déprimant, débile, mais va savoir pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. _

_Moi je trouve ça super étrange. Ils sont quand même vieux, les parents. Ils ont chacun un travail qui les occupe à plein temps, surtout maman. Et puis, si j'ai un enfant dans pas longtemps, ben ils auront le même âge, mon gamin se retrouverait à Poudlard avec son oncle ! T'imagines ? Moi je trouve que ça fait peur. Enfin, je n'ai rien dit par rapport à maman, je n'ai pas osé, elle était si heureuse. Ca m'a écoeuré. Et en plus, le bébé aura le même âge que Tracy, la fille à Coleen. Ca craint ! _

_Enfin, il faudra bien qu'on l'accepte, ils ont l'intention de le garder. Eclate-toi bien au tournoi, et surtout, te décourage pas avec Fred, il finira bien par s'en rendre compte. T'es une fille géniale. Et s'il ne le voit pas, alors c'est un crétin. Je t'embrasse fort, _

_Noah. _

♣♣♣

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Il fallait que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

« - Je vais à l'infirmerie, annonçai-je, je vous rejoins après, en cours.

- Attends, fit Lee, je t'accompagne, ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Pas du tout, assurai-je, bien qu'étonnée. Viens. »

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en silence au début. En silence pendant un moment, en fait. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'étais gênée. Pourtant, Lee ne m'avait rien fait, je m'étais toujours bien entendue avec lui.

« - Tu m'en veux, lâcha-t-il tandis que nous marchions toujours.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, étonnée. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben, Katie est ta meilleure amie, je l'ai larguée, elle l'a très mal vécu, et je trouverais ça normal que tu m'en veuilles. Enfin, pas normal, mais pas étonnant, quoi. Mais si c'est le cas, ça m'embête énormément, Angie. Tu sais, je me suis préparé aux conséquences de notre séparation, et l'éloignement du groupe en faisait partie.

- Oh, Lee, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, ne vas pas croire des choses comme ça, surtout, le rassurai-je en toute sincérité. Ce qui se passe entre Katie et toi, ce sont vos histoires, pas les miennes. Jamais je ne pourrais te tourner le dos !

- J'avais vraiment peur de ça, avoua-t-il. Tu sais, elle était trop jalouse, je ne pouvais plus… Elle est devenue invivable… J'ai bien cru que ça allait marcher, à Pré-Au-Lard, on était bien, mais elle ne s'est pas contenue très longtemps.

- Je comprends, le rassurai-je. Toi et Katie finirez par vous reparler au bout d'un moment, tu verras. Il suffit qu'elle digère tout ça. Mais ne te sens pas coupable envers nous, d'accord ? »

Nous atteignîmes l'infirmerie.

« - D'accord, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Je lui rendis son sourire puis poussai la porte de l'infirmerie.

♣♣♣

La magie faisait vraiment des miracles. En l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, je n'avais plus rien. Plus de nez bouché, de maux de tête ou de gorge. Une seule potion et le tour était joué !

« - Dis Angie, me souffla Fred, ça va ? »

Je détournai mon attention du professeur d'étude des moldus et le regardai.

« - Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais, tu sais, avec ce que t'a annoncé ta mère…

- Oh, ça… fis-je. Tu sais quoi, ça me fait vraiment peur. Je le veux pas ce gosse… Le pire, c'est que je n'en ai pas honte… Je culpabilise même pas ! »

Il eut un sourire indulgent auquel je répondis par un soupir. Peut-être que parler avec lui me ferait du bien. Et puis lui, il avait tellement des frères et sœurs qu'on ne les comptait plus.

« - Tu sais, me dit-il, quand ma mère nous a dit qu'on allait avoir un petit frère, avec George, on n'en a pas voulu… C'était Ron … On lui a vraiment mené la vie dure, au début, mais on s'y est fait.

- Et Ginny ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Oh, elle, c'était différent. C'était une fille. Un peu une curiosité. Et puis, elle a plutôt bien grandi, disons qu'avec George, on est plutôt fiers d'elle.

- Mais pourquoi ça n'était pas ça avec Ron ?

- Peut-être une sorte de concurrence… de compétition entre tous les mâles de la famille, dit-il pensivement. Tout ça pour te dire, Angie, que tu t'y feras, à ce bébé, et peut-être même que tu l'aimeras. En fait, j'en suis sûr. »

Il m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis largement. Il m'avait un peu rassurée. Je le remerciai.

« - Pas de quoi, assura-t-il. Et puis, tu sais, un petit frère, ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Regarde Ron, par exemple, il s'est avéré être un excellent cobaye… »

♣♣♣

« - Non, mais tu sais, en fait, je crois que ce qui me gêne le plus dans cette histoire, c'est la différence d'âge, et puis celui de mes parents, surtout !

- Je te comprends, Angie, je réagirais pareil à ta place. »

Fred passa une main réconfortante sur mon dos en souriant. J'espérai qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de mon frisson !

Nous nous rendions à la bibliothèque, où le reste du groupe nous attendait. J'étais allée récupérer quelques affaires au passage, et Fred m'avait accompagné.

« - Au fait, demandai-je, Lee sera à la bibliothèque ?

- Normalement oui. Je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas Katie, répondit Fred.

- Sans doute.

- Sale histoire, hein ? Me fit-il. J'avais pas pensé que ça dégénèrerait à ce point entre eux. C'est dommage.

- Ouais, puis Katie refuse de parler à Lee, et même de le voir. Tiens, quand on parle du loup… »

Katie arrivait vers nous. Elle avait repris un peu plus de contenance, mais semblait de mauvaise humeur.

« - Salut, vous deux ! Lança-t-elle. Dites, vous savez où sont les autres, je vous cherchais.

- On allait les rejoindre, répondit Fred.

- Ah, très bien, je vous accompagne. »

Je n'eus pas le cœur de lui dire que Lee y était aussi. Je n'aurais qu'à faire comme si je ne savais rien. Et puis il y avait Fred, et je voulais rester. En plus, si Katie avait su que Lee était là-bas, elle m'aurait forcée à la suivre autre part et j'aurais été obligée de supporter ses jérémiades sur le piètre petit ami qu'était Lee.

Fred et moi l'écoutâmes donc en silence, tandis qu'elle se plaignait de sa silhouette.

« - Mais non, la rassurai-je mécaniquement, tu es toujours aussi belle, Kat', et toujours aussi mince.

- Oh, évidemment, pour toi, c'est facile de dire ça, tu as toujours été un peu boulotte. Mais moi, j'ai toujours eu un corps de rêve ! Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, j'ai déjà été étonnée que tu sois rentrée dans un de mes jeans. Bon, il datait d'un moment, j'étais plus forte, à cette époque, mais quand même ! »

J'en restai sans voix. Elle avait osé. Devant Fred, qui était resté tout aussi surpris que moi. Je la détestais. Elle savait pourtant que j'étais complexée, et elle en rajoutait.

Je voulais bien oublier ses remarques, son comportement agaçant depuis ces derniers temps, mais il ne fallait pas abuser. Elle était allée dire à Alicia qu'elle plaignait Jason, parce qu'Ali' manquait d'expérience, et qu'elle était frigide et coincée. J'avais eu droit en une journée à tout un étalage de remarques sur ma stupidité quant à mon comportement avec Fred.

J'en avais plus qu'assez, à présent. Je lui jetai un regard noir, et sans une parole, et évitant soigneusement le regard de Fred, je les plantai tous les deux et partis d'un pas rapide. J'entendis un « qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? » de Katie et Fred lui répondit. Mais je n'entendis pas. J'en avais presque envie de pleurer. Devant Fred ! Il pouvait maintenant se rendre compte de tous mes défauts. Génial.

Si c'était pour que ça se passe comme ça, vu les conséquences, j'aurais préféré que Katie et Lee ne se séparent pas !

♣♣♣

Je m'assis en soupirant sur ma chaise. Alicia, George et Lee se tournèrent vers moi, curieux de mon humeur.

« - J'en ai plus qu'assez de son foutu caractère !

- Qui ça ? Demanda George, visiblement intéressé.

- Katie… Lâchai-je.

- Elle est où, là ? Demanda Lee, inquiet.

- Aucune idée, avouai-je, je l'ai laissée avec Fred.

- Avec Fred ? S'écria George. Oui bon, ça va hein ! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse des occupants des tables voisines qui avaient eu le malheur de vouloir le faire taire. N'empêche, il doit vraiment t'en vouloir…

- Ca m'est complètement égal, répondis-je avec humeur. Je la hais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Soupira Alicia. Elle t'a encore parlé de ta réaction avec… tu vois qui je veux dire ?

- Qui ? S'enquirent Lee et George d'une seule voix.

- Pire, répondis-je, ignorant les garçons. Elle m'a carrément dit que j'étais grosse, et que du coup je pouvais comprendre ce que ça faisait, et ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ah oui, et elle a été étonnée que j'ai pu rentrer dans un de ses jeans.

- Oh la garce, commenta George. »

Alicia lui jeta un regard sévère.

« - Encore heureux, vous n'étiez que toutes les deux… tenta-t-elle.

- Non, justement, elle a dit ça devant Fred. C'était vraiment gênant… »

Je lui jetai un regard éloquent, et elle soupira.

« - Elle t'a vraiment dit ça devant Fred ? Demanda George. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien, ou plutôt je suis partie tellement énervée que je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour savoir, répondit George, pour savoir. En tous cas, elle est vraiment…

- Garce, je sais, coupai-je. De toutes façons, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, ça m'énerve. »

Je coupai là la discussion et décidai d'écrire la lettre à mes parents.

_Chers Parents, _

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi non. Ma parole, vous êtes complètement inconscients, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour que maman tombe enceinte ? Vous avez vu votre âge ? Et le notre ? Vous avez pensé à nous ? Dix sept ans de différence, j'aurai avec ce gamin. Et puis, vous avez tous les deux des carrières de dingues, elles vous obsèdent ! _

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le risque d'enfanter un Cracmol augmente après la quarantaine. Y avez vous seulement pensé ? Non, évidemment. Autrement, vous n'auriez pas pris ce risque. Il pourrait se retrouver à Poudlard avec un de ses nièces ou neveux ! Il aura l'âge de Tracy ! Comment vous avez pu ne pas y penser ? _

_En parlant de Tracy, maman, je te conseille de me dire ce qui se passe avec Tante Judy, parce que je le saurai tôt ou tard, et si c'est grave, si ç'est une mauvaise nouvelle, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit de toi que je l'apprenne. _

_Je vous embrasse, tout de même. _

_Votre fille, Angelina._

Je relus la lettre. Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être un peu sec, méchant, mais tant pis. Si ça se trouvait, ma mère nagerait tellement dans le bonheur qu'elle ne s'en formaliserait même pas. Mais au fond de moi, j'espérai surtout qu'elle redescende sur terre.

Il fallait que j'écrive une lettre à Noah, ce que je fis, répondant à ses propos par rapport à Fred, lui parlant de Samuel, de la première tâche qui serait bientôt, et je n'omis pas de cracher encore mon venin et de me plaindre sur ce foutu bébé. J'étais trop gâtée, je sais. Et alors ? C'était pas ma faute, c'était la leur, d'abord.

♣♣♣

Le jour de la première tâche arriva. J'étais tout excitée lorsque je m'étais levée ce matin-là. Le tournoi des trois sorciers ! En vrai !

Katie ne s'était bien évidemment pas excusée, et ce fut dans une ambiance plutôt tendue qu'Alicia, Katie et moi nous rendîmes dans l'arène prévue pour la première tâche. Les suppositions allaient bon train quant à la tâche en question, encore inconnue.

J'aperçus les jumeaux et Lee qui prenaient les paris, déambulant parmi les élèves. Jason rejoignit Alicia, et je pus constater qu'il était accompagné de Samuel, qui se trouva comme par hasard à côté de moi.

Alicia avait l'air fière d'elle, persuadée de m'avoir fait une bonne surprise. Aïe, j'avais peut-être oublié de lui dire que Samuel et moi nous étions quittés assez froidement, et que je m'étais rendue compte, sans trop d'efforts je l'avoue, que j'étais désespérément amoureuse de Fred.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 11, Décembre. **

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Ca mérite une petite review, nan? Si ! Merci :D**


	11. Décembre

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages, et l'univers de la fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur:** Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai été prise de cours par la rentrée, et la tonne de devoirs que j'ai eu la négligence de ne pas faire pendant les vacances... Enfin, le chapittre 11 est là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je le trouve moins bien que l'ancien, que j'avais perdu après le bug de mon ordi. Sinon, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue. Voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère ! Et merci pour vos reviews

**R.A.R.:**

**Ilai:** Merci ! Tu auras les réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira ! )

**Brooke:** Katie a été garce, mais c'est un peu un de ses défauts, et puis elle était à cran par rapport à sa rupture: Lee était son premier amour! Pour Angie, ben oui, le bébé bouleverse un peu son univers... En tous cas, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que celui la aussi ! )

**Sakura0851:** Tu verras ça... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Décembre**

Je n'osais pas regarder Samuel, assis à côté de moi. En toute franchise, j'avais peur de croiser son regard, et je voulais à tout prix éviter la conversation. Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, j'étais à Gryffondor, courageuse et tout ça… Mais disons que pour ce coup ci j'étais l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Et puis, il ne fallait pas prendre mon cas pour une généralité, après tout.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Il fallait que je lui parle. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, e tôt ou tard, je devrais m'expliquer. Alors, pourquoi pas maintenant. Mais je lui dirais quoi ? Que j'étais désolée mais que je m'étais rapprochée de lui dans le but d'oublier un autre garçon ? Et qu'en plus il n'avait même pas réussi ? Non, ça l'aurait blessé dans sa fierté. Alors je lui dirais peut-être que je ne le considérais que comme un ami, que j'avais eu espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, mais que finalement non ?

Décidément, j'étais complètement nulle pour ce genre de choses. Mais j'avais une excuse, quand même. Je n'avais eu qu'un seul petit ami avant ça, c'était Jack. Et nous n'avions pas vraiment rompu, au fil des lettres, nous nous étions éloignés et puis un jour, il m'avait dit qu'il aimait une autre fille. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'étais moi-même en train de tomber amoureuse de Fred. Je lui avais juste répondu de prendre soin de lui, que je ne lui en voulais pas, et tout ça. Et puis je n'avais pas été en face de Jack, alors que là…

Je lui jetai un regard en biais. Il regardait droit devant lui, et à regarder d'un peu plus près, il avait l'air assez énervé… Je respirai un bon coup, et me jetai à l'eau.

« - Samuel, je… »

Ok, ce n'était pas génial. Mai sil avait tourné la tête vers moi et me portait alors toute son attention, me fixant l'air intéressé, bien que toujours aussi dur.

« - Je suis désolée, repris-je d'une voix plus assurée.

- Ecoute, Angelina, c'est moi qui suis désolée, pour la dernière fois, me dit-il.

- Oh, répondis-je, ce n'est rien. Mais tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas laisse Fred comme ça…

- Peut-être, dit-il, mais lui, tu crois qu'il ne t'aurait pas abandonnée pour une de ses petites amies ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ses petites amies, répondis-je.

- Ah non ? Vraiment ? Railla-t-il, un sourire hautain accroché à ses lèvres.

- Oui, dis-je, catégorique. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste ? »

Le ton montait sérieusement. Jason, Alicia et Katie nous regardaient à présent, attirés malgré eux par le train que prenait la discussion.

« - Mais enfin, Angie ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est évident qu'il te tourne autour ! N'importe qui à part toi l'aurait remarqué ! Tu es tellement aveugle !

- Quoi ? M'entendis-je dire, la voix aiguë sous la surprise, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On se connaît depuis longtemps, et s'il me tournait autour, comme tu dis, il y a un moment qu'il se serait déclaré tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le prétends.

- C'est… C'est stupide, dis-je, ne parvenant pas à dire autre chose.

- Mais après tout, ça te plairait bien, non ? C'est peut-être pour ça que tu m'évites depuis qu'on s'est embrassés, non ? »

J'étais abasourdie. Il allait me griller devant tout Poudlard. De plus en plus de regards se tournaient vers nous, me gênant à l'extrême. Oh par merlin ! Et si Fred nous entendait ?

« - Arrête, suppliai-je, on se fait remarquer !

- Très bien, fit-il en baissant à peine la voix, mais réponds !

- Que je réponde à quoi ? Demandai-je pour gagner du temps.

- Oh, Angelina, arrête ça, tu veux ? M'ordonna-t-il d'un air énervé. Dis moi que Weasley ne t'attire pas, que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. »

Oh, par Merlin ! Que devais-je répondre à ça ? Le temps que je me décide à répondre quelque chose, il était déjà parti…

« - Samuel… implorai-je alors qu'il partait. Attends ! »

Il ne se retourna pas et partit. Je soupirai. Je regardais autour de moi. Oh non ! Notre conversation n'était apparemment pas passée inaperçue. Je ne pus empêcher la honte de me submerger, croyez-moi.

♣♣♣

Ma dispute avec Samuel mise à part, je dois avouer que cette première tâche avait été sensationnelle. Des dragons ! Ils devaient affronter des dragons ! Je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie avant ça, et je peux vous dire que c'est quelque chose.

Les concurrents devaient prendre un œuf d'or essentiel pour la seconde tâche. Ils ont tous réussi. En tous cas, c'était captivant. Autant qu'un match de Quidditch, c'est pour vous dire ! Diggory ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti, mais il s'est tout de même salement amoché. Il s'est fait brûler en attrapant l'œuf. La française aussi. Sa robe a pris feu. C'était assez marrant, quand j'y repense. Ok, sur le coup, je n'ai pas tellement rigolé, mais j'aurais pu, en sachant qu'elle s'en tirerait bien après. Krum a lancé un sortilège en plein dans les yeux de son dragon, mais son dragon a écrasé des vrais œufs. Alicia n'a cessé de gémir que les dragons à l'intérieur étaient morts, et que « cet abominable barbare » avait tué des bébés dragons, et Jason lui a fait remarquer que quand elle mangeait des œufs, c'était la même chose. Furieuse d'être contredite, elle ne lui a plus adressé la parole jusqu'au passage du dernier concurrent. Harry, en l'occurrence.

Justement, Harry nous a offert un spectacle incroyable. Il a empli tous les Gryffondor de fierté, croyez-moi. Il a fait léviter son balai depuis Poudlard jusque dans l'arène. Il est super doué, quand même. Et ensuite, il a grimpé sur son balai, pour attraper l'œuf. Après ça, Krum pouvait se rhabiller. Bon, d'accord, Krum est un excellent joueur. Mais bon, tout de même.

En tous cas, j'ai hâte d'être à la deuxième tâche !

♣♣♣

Dans la salle commune, ce soir là, ce fut l'effervescence. C'était assez impressionnant, à vrai dire. Harry était ce soir là adulé par tout le monde. Lui qui quelques jours plus tôt était la cible des ragots, et parfois des méchants, je vous l'assure, était maintenant un objet d'admiration.

« - Allez, Harry, ouvre l'œuf ! »

Alicia et moi, assises dans nos fauteuils habituels (et je peux vous dire que ce fut assez dur de les avoir !), nous retournâmes pour voir le pauvre Harry assailli de toutes parts par des Gryffondor désireux de voir le contenu de l'œuf d'or.

Harry se laissa alors convaincre et ouvrit l'œuf. Je n'avais jamais entendu un bruit aussi horrible. Strident, aigu, qui vous perce les tympans et vous donne l'impression que vous n'allez plus jamais rien entendre d'autre. Cependant, cette impression ne dura pas longtemps, tout au plus le temps que Harry se reprenne et referme l'œuf.

Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent allègrement. Alicia et moi étions donc dans nos fauteuils, sirotant chacune une bièraubeurre.

« - Je me demande comment ils Fred et George ont pu avoir tout ça, remarqua Alicia.

- Tu sais, une fois que tu sais comment ça se passe dans les cuisines, ils n'ont pas énormément de mérite. Non, Ali', je ne te dirai pas où sont les cuisines, ajoutai-je en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, j'ai promis à Fred de ne rien dire.

- Oh, tant pis, je n'insiste pas… Au fait, je suis vraiment désolée pour Samuel et toi. Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez disputés, sinon, tu penses bien que je ne l'aurais pas faut venir avec nous. Tu le sais, hein ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je, je sais bien que ça n'était pas voulu. J'espère que personne ne nous a entendu. Et surtout une en particulier, si tu vois de qui je veux parler.

- Euh… Angie… Commença Alicia en se tortillant, sans vouloir te vexer… Beaucoup de monde vous a entendus, mais j'ai regardé, tu penses bien, et je n'ai pas vu Fred. »

Je soupirai, soulagée. Enfin, un peu. Cette histoire parviendrait aux oreilles de Fred, de toutes façons. Nous fûmes distraites par Neville Londubat, un garçon de quatrième année, qui se transforma momentanément en canari, sous les rires de la salle, dont le mien.

« - Crèmes Canari ! Annonça Fred. C'est George et moi qui les avons inventées. Sept mornilles pièce ! »

« - Incroyable, marmonna Alicia, ils osent en profiter pour faire leur pub !

- Oh, Ali', tu les sermonneras demain, tu veux ?

- Oh, oui, fit-elle en balayant le sujet d'un geste de la main. Au fait, ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec Kat' ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, répondis-je, mauvaise. J'attends toujours ses excuses, pour tout te dire. Elle a été horrible.

- Oui, je te l'accorde, approuva-t-elle. Je suis assez froide avec elle, et elle semble ne rien entendre. Elle s'est plainte du fait que tu l'aies laissée avec Fred, la dernière fois. Il a été assez dur, à ce qu'il parait.

- Ah bon ? M'étonnai-je. Il lui a dit quoi ?

- Elle ne m'a rien dit, tu penses bien. Mais attends, continua-t-elle en voyant mon air déçu, j'ai parlé à George, tu imagines bien. Et il m'a tout raconté.

- J'adore George, m'exclamai-je en souriant. Et donc ?

- Eh bien il lui a carrément dit qu'elle était pathétique, et que tu ne méritais pas de te faire traiter de cette manière. Et aussi qu'elle était injuste, parce tu n'étais pas plus enrobée qu'elle, et que tu étais cent fois mieux.

- Il est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense, dis-je. Mais il n'était pas obligé d'en rajouter, quand même. »

Alicia soupira. Quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas croire que j'allais m'emballer. Non merci. Bon, d'accord, au plus profond de moi, j'y croyais un peu. Mais ça, c'était mon esprit fleur bleue que j'avais bien enfoui au plus profond de moi au fur et à mesure que je tombais amoureuse de Fred. Au début, j'avais tendance à me dire que chaque parole qu'il m'adressait avait un sens caché, et que de ça découlerait tel ou tel événement. Mais maintenant, je ne me faisais plus de films. J'avais été assez déçue comme ça.

« - Au fait, demandai-je, où est Katie ?

- Oh, répondit Alicia après une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, elle est avec Larry Hanson. »

Eh ben, elle se remettait vite, la Katie.

« - Oui, je sais, soupira-t-elle, elle se remet vite ! »

♣♣♣

Le mois de Décembre arriva bien vite. Et avec ça, plusieurs événements.

Tout d'abord, les excuses de Katie. Elle s'était platement excusée, jouant sur la carte de la rupture difficile. Elle avait l'air tellement embarrassée, que ni Alicia ni moi n'avions pu lui refuser le pardon. En même temps, nous étions amies depuis six ans, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle m'avait mis plus que mal à l'aise devant le garçon que j'aimais que j'allais la renier. Oui, j'étais une vraie amie. En fait, j'aurais pu aller à Poufsouffle. Tout le monde disait que les Poufsouffle étaient ceux dont les autres maisons ne voulaient pas, mais j'avais lu que les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux. Et moi, j'étais loyale. Enfin, bref, je me perds. J'étais, sans vouloir me vanter, une très bonne amie.

En tous cas, Katie était redevenue Katie. La fille qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, qui était au courant des derniers potins, reluquait tous les garçons, enfin, Katie quoi. Et ça faisait du bien. Oui, ça changeait de la fille déprimée qui se croyait supérieure à tout le monde, et qui refusait de parler de ce qui la chagrinait.

Et puis, Katie et Lee se reparlaient. Enfin, ils se reparlaient, c'était un bien grand mot, mais ils arrivaient à rester dans la même pièce, et s'échangeait à l'occasion quelques paroles à propos de banalités. Mais ça ressoudait le groupe, et c'était l'essentiel. George avait confié à Alicia qu'il s'ennuyait sans nous, et que ne plus se voir tous ensemble, ça n'était pas pareil.

Et puis, en ce mois de Décembre, Samuel s'était excusé. Ca s'était passé un midi, dans un couloir. Je l'avais croisé dans un couloir tandis que je rejoignais Ali', Fred et George pour manger, dans la Grande Salle.

« - Angie ! M'avait-il crié. Attends moi. »

Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais accéléré le pas sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Mais il fallait me comprendre, je n'avais pas envie d'une autre scène.

« - Ecoute, Angelina, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise devant tant de monde, je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Je… Samuel, moi aussi, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas été très sincère avec toi, depuis le début.

- On est quittes, alors, me dit-il, un sourire dépité. On reste amis, alors ?

- Sans problèmes, assurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Tu sais, Angie, je ne laisserai pas tomber pour autant, me dit-il tandis que je m'écartas de lui.

- Quoi ? Samuel, non, tu sais que je…

- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que tu veux me dire, mais moi je te le dis, Angelina, j'aurai toujours un espoir. »

Il me quitta avant que je n'aie pu protester, ou que je puisse le détourner de ses intentions. Mais je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. C'était plutôt flatteur, en fait.

Le mois de décembre balaya également le couple Alicia/ Jason. Ce crétin l'avait larguée parce que ses notes étaient en baisse. Il était trop sérieux, de toutes façons. Comme George ne cessait de le répéter, ce stupide Serdaigle, et il crut bon de préciser que c'était un jeu de mot, sans quoi, vous vous doutez bien que nous n'aurions pas saisi la finesse du truc, ne méritait pas notre Ali'. Et je ne pouvais que l'approuver. Mais étonnamment, Alicia le prenait assez bien. Avec philosophie, plutôt. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'admirais Alicia.

Avec le mois de décembre s'était brisé le déjà très fragile couple de Katie et Larry. Mais ça, ça n'était pas étonnant, en fait. Katie avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, ce qui consistait à ne pas s'attacher, et à ne s'engager que pour une semaine maximum.

Finalement, Décembre apporta son petit lot de contrariété, mais aussi l'extase, la joie, le bonheur. Malgré le froid, j'aimais tellement le mois de décembre !

♣♣♣

Je reçus tout d'abord une lettre de Coleen, que je m'empressai de lire.

_Angelina, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que t'as aimé la première tâche du Tournoi. Espèce de veinarde ! Ils en ont parlé dans tous les journaux, et dire que tu y étais ! Et en plus, t'as vu Krum. LE Krum ! Je te hais, cousine. Si tu peux, demande lui pour moi un autographe. Sinon, tant pis._

Je souris en lisant cela. Coleen avait suivi Krum depuis ses débuts, et elle était une vraie fan.

_Je t'ai mis une photo de ma petite Tracy, pour que tu la voies. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, elle est aussi belle que sa mère ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est de famille. _

Je souris une nouvelle fois, et baissant les yeux, j'aperçus sur mes genoux une photo qui avait dû tomber de l'enveloppe. Un bébé y figurait, gesticulant en riant. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et crépus qui ressortaient, malgré ses quelques mois. Elle était si jolie. Coleen pouvait en être fière.

_Au fait, pour ta mère et la mienne, je ne peux rien te dire. Il vaut mieux que tu le saches de ta mère elle-même, je pense que tu le prendrais mieux. J'en suis sûre, à vrai dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, profite tout de même de ce Tournoi, tu as tellement de chance. Viktor Krum !_

_Je t'embrasse fort, Coleen. _

♣♣♣

« - Regarde comme elle est belle, dis-je en brandissant la photo.

- Bah, tu sais, Angie, c'est un bébé, fit George, le plus délicatement possible.

- Mais non, George, c'est Tracy !

- Elle a trois mois, c'est donc un bébé. »

Il m'adressa un grand sourire, auquel je répondis par une tape sur l'épaule.

« - Moi je la trouve très jolie, Angie, m'assura Alicia. George ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

- Bien sûr que si, Ali', répondit George. C'est juste que je ne trouve pas qu'un bébé soit exceptionnel. Cela dit, Angie, ne crois pas que je ne trouve pas ta cousine très mignonne, mais… c'est juste un bébé, rien de bien… exceptionnel en fait. »

Alicia m'adressa un soupir de découragement tandis que je laissai échapper un petit rire. Lee et Fred nous rejoignirent bientôt.

« - Eh, Angie, me fit Lee, t'as déjeuné trop tôt, t'as loupé le courrier. Tiens, pour toi. »

Il me lança une lettre que j'attrapai au vol, tandis que Lee s'asseyait à ma droite, que Fred se mettait sur un fauteuil et que Katie arrivait.

Je décachetai la lettre, sachant de toutes façons de qui elle était. Ma mère. Peut-être allai-elle me dire enfin pourquoi elle et Tante Judy étaient fâchées.

_Chère Angelina, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu ne vas pas mal prendre ce que je vais t'annoncer. Oh, Angelina chérie, j'espère que tu ne me blâmeras pas, que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Tu avais raison, ma chérie, ta tante Judy et moi étions bien fâchées, et nous le sommes toujours. Je veux que tu saches que cela s'est passé il y a des années de ça, et que ton père m'a pardonné. Eh bien voilà, il y a quelques années, j'ai eu une liaison. C'était pour moi sans importance, et je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte du mal que je pouvais faire. Ta tante l'a su, et tu la connais, avec ses principes et ses idées étriquées, elle m'a vivement sermonnée, nous nous sommes disputées, et nous nous sommes perdues de vue. Oh, ma chérie, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Noah l'a très mal pris, malheureusement. J'espère que tu pourras le raisonner. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire, mais avec ton père, nous avons préféré garder le silence. Vous ne vous êtes rendus compte de rien. Et puis voilà. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. _

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, et fais attention à toi. Sache que cette histoire est terminée depuis longtemps pour ton père et moi. _

_P.S. : C'est un garçon ! On veut l'appeler Lenny, qu'en penses-tu ? _

C'était donc ça. Ma mère avait une liaison. Et nous, nous n'avions rien su. Pas une seule fois j'avais entendu mes parents se disputer. Etrangement, je ne lui en voulais pas tant que ça. Pas autant que pour le bébé. Lenny. C'était assez joli, Lenny, en fait.

Si mon père avait pardonné à ma mère, pourquoi moi je lui en voudrais. Oh évidemment, j'étais tout à fait consciente de la gravité de la chose, et ma mère descendait fortement dans mon estime. En fait, ça brisait carrément sa réputation de femme parfaite qui a un super job, un mari, une famille parfaite et tout ça. C'était sûr que je ne lui ferais plus confiance après ça. Mais contrairement au bébé qui chamboulerait ma vie, cette histoire là n'avait pas affecté la mienne. J'étais égoïste quand même. Bien entendu je lui en voulais par rapport à mon père. Même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, qu'il ne disait rien quand ma mère était ma mère, eh bien c'était mon père.

Je me demandais quand même ce que Noah lui avait dit. Elle ne s'était pas très étendue sur sa réaction. En même temps, elle se sentait coupable, sur ce coup là. Pas comme quand elle s'était plainte de mon égoïsme par rapport à Lenny. Noah m'avait écrit qu'elle ne cessait de dire que je passais dans une crise d'adolescence, et que j'étais difficile. Alors que là, elle n'avait pas intérêt à trop se plaindre.

« - Mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda Alicia.

- Evidemment, répondit Katie, la mère d'Angie est une plaie.

- Merci Katie, fis-je d'une voix cassante. Tu parles quand même de ma mère ! Non, rien, mentis-je à l'adresse d'Alicia. . »

Je n'allais pas leur étaler ma vie comme ça, et ils avaient semblé se satisfaire de ma réponse. Mais apparemment, Alicia et Fred ne furent pas convaincus de cette réponse.

Ce fut Fred qui m'en fit part le premier, lors de notre cours d'étude des moldus. Il ne m'avait pas crue, et m'avait proposé d'en parler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le lui avais dit. Je ne voulais pas, au début, mais je crois que ça m'avait fait du bien de me confier à lui. Quitte à être prise pour sa bonne copine, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, non ?

« - Quand même, Angie, ta mère, elle t'en fait des choses, souffla-t-il.

- Ouais, bougonnai-je, ça tu peux le dire. »

♣♣♣

« - Oh, Angelina, je suis désolée pour toi, s'exclama Katie une fois que je lui avais raconté l'histoire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je, en fait je ne l'ai pas vraiment mal pris. »

Je lui souris, et elle reprit son devoir, assise en face de moi à la bibliothèque. Je commençais à m'ennuyer, quand je me souvins de la lettre de Noah. Je me trouvai sur le coup impardonnable. J'avais attendu impatiemment cette lettre. Noah devait me parler de sa réaction, de l'histoire de maman, et tout ça. J'avais eu la lettre peu avant d'aller en cours, et McGonagall m'ayant mise devant en métamorphoses, je ne me voyais pas vraiment lire la lettre devant elle. Tout ça parce que Katie avait presque crié victoire quand je lui avais dit que j'étais encore amoureuse de Fred, et qu'elle avait eu raison de dire que Samuel ne me le ferait pas oublier.

Je sortis donc la lettre de mon sac, et la lut. J'en restai bouche bée. Incroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu Noah dans cet état là. C'en était même flagrant par simple lettre. Il m'avait confié avoir été très méchant avec notre mère, et qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Ce qui m'étonnait vraiment. Lui qui était si posé, à l'ordinaire. Il avait écrit que papa aurait dû la renier, divorcer, et surtout que nous aurions dû être au courant.

J'avais été si surprise par tant de véhémence face à l'infidélité de ma mère. Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas à Noah. Noah prenait toujours tout avec philosophie, réfléchissait, se remettait en question, et trouvait toujours le bon côté de chaque chose. C'était pour ça que j'admirais tant mon grand frère. A bien y réfléchir, il était un peu mon opposé, mais pourtant nous nous entendions à merveille et nos disputes étaient rares.

Mais dans la suite de sa lettre, Noah s'était expliqué. A Dublin, il avait connu une fille, Dahlia. Il avait été très amoureux d'elle, au point de projeter de s'installer avec elle. Mais il avait appris que la garce avait été infidèle, et il était rentré à la maison. C'était donc pour ça. Je lui en voulais terriblement de ne m'avoir rien dit. Moi qui lui racontait tout sur Fred, et tout ça. Et lui, il ne m'avait même pas dit qu'il avait une petite amie. Au moins ça ! Je lui en avais d'ailleurs fait vivement part dans ma réponse. Je l'avais même sermonné, c'est pour vous dire. Il ne fallait pas se renfermer sur soi même quand un malheur vous arrivait. Et puis j'avais même défendu ma mère. Décidément, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers dans cette histoire là. D'habitude, j'en avais toujours après ma mère, et Noah me sermonnait, parlait pour ma mère, alors que là, c'était l'inverse.

Dans ma réponse, pour lui vider un peu la tête, je lui racontai la première tâche, même s'il avait dû la lire dans les journaux, et mes déboires amoureux, lui précisant bien que moi je lui racontais, et qu'à la prochaine incartade, à la prochain omission, j'arrêterais de tout lui raconter. Bien que je savais pertinemment que je n'arrêterais pas. J'aimais bien qu'il me dise que j'étais une fille géniale, et qu'il me rassure.

Une fois ma lettre achevée, je levai la tête. J'avais fini, et je n'avais plus rien à faire. Bon théoriquement, j'avais un devoir de métamorphoses. Mais cela resterait de l'ordre de la théorie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alicia, qui faisait le sien. Avec un peu de chance, elle me laisserait prendre les idées principales, comme toujours. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir terminé. Je soupirai. J'allais rester là jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, en m'ennuyant. Je n'allais pas rester là à ne rien faire. Je sortis finalement mes affaires de métamorphoses. Après tout, je n'aurais pas à le faire ce soir.

♣♣♣

Malgré ces petites histoires de familles, auxquelles j'avais eu enfin mes réponses, malgré Samuel, et tout ça, le mois de Décembre promettait un événement de taille. McGonagall nous avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal, à Noël. Un bal ! Nous étions toutes impatientes, nous, les filles. Mais bon, pour le bal, il nous fallait une robe, et surtout un cavalier ! Et justement, ça me fit paniquer. Avec qui j'allais bien pouvoir y aller ? Je n'étais pas une tombeuse, moi. Pas comme Katie qui était assurée d'y aller accompagnée.

Et justement, en ce mois de décembre, la joie arriva, grâce à ce bal. Vous ne me croirez jamais, après ce que je vais vous raconter.

Ce jour-là, Alicia et moi étions en train de discuter, dans la salle commune. Lee discutait avec je ne savais qui, Katie était avec Larry Hanson, et j'avais aperçu les jumeaux avec Harry Potter, leur frère Ron et Hermione Granger.

« - Alors, tu vas y aller avec qui ? Demandai-je à Alicia. Merlin, jamais je n'aurais un cavalier d'ici le bal de Noël !

- Et Samuel ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'y ai pensé, avouai-je, mais ce serait malhonnête, tu ne crois pas ? J'aurais l'impression de profiter de lui, et puis ce serait le cas…

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. C'est vrai que…

- Oh Angelina ! »

Je levai les yeux vers Fred. Il était encore avec George, Ron, Harry et Hermione, et tous me regardaient.

« - Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

Je le regardai, intriguée. J'en rêvais, c'était vrai, mais j'avais peur que ce soit un jeu. Mais Fred ne pouvait pas me faire ça, pas vrai ? Alors je laissai l'optimisme m'envahir.

« - D'accord, dis-je enfin. »

Je repris ma conversation avec Alicia, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Elle me félicitait, et ce fut notre seul sujet de conversation pour le reste du jour. J'allais aller au bal avec Fred ! Mon Fred ! Merlin, que j'étais heureuse !

J'aimais tellement décembre ! J'avais tellement hâte d'être au bal !

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 12, "Le Bal de Noël"**

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Une petite review? Merciiiii :D**


	12. Le Bal De Noël

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling...

**Note:** Désolée pour ce retard! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! C'est le dernier ! J'écris une autre fic sur Angie et compagnie, mais je manque d'inspiration en ce moment... Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, merci pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture !

**R.A.R.:**

**Ilai:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Na:** Merci beaucoup : C'est justement le fait que les fics sur Angie sont rares que j'ai choisi ce perso. La suite est là, désolée pour le retard. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

**Evidence:** Merci! La suite est là, avec du retard, mais elle est là! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Caro(as):** Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le Bal de Noël**

Vous devez bien vous imaginer dans quel état j'étais après l'invitation de Fred. Heureuse. Fred m'avait invitée, moi ! Amoureuse. Désespérément amoureuse. Et inquiète, un peu. En fait, je doutais un peu. Pourquoi moi ? Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui, alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé à moi ?

George et Alicia y allaient ensemble. En amis. George avait confié à Ali' qu'il préférait y aller avec elle, parce qu'il la connaissait, et qu'il serait à l'aise avec elle. Et il lui avait avoué plus honnêtement qu'il n'aurait pas à la faire danser, au moins. Alicia ne s'en était pas formalisé, loin de là, puisqu'elle avait déclaré que ça lui convenait parfaitement, et qu'après Jason, elle n'avait pas la tête à se trouver un cavalier, et qu'elle était très contente d'y aller avec George.

Et à partir de ce moment là, je m'étais demandé si Fred ne m'avait pas invitée pour les mêmes raisons. En même temps, je l'aurais parfaitement compris. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé. On ne s'était jamais retrouvés seuls et puis de toute manière, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Aussi je m'étais convaincue que nous allions au bal en amis.

Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de prévoir de me faire belle pour le grand soir. D'ailleurs, j'avais commencé un régime jusqu'au 24, pour trouver une super robe et avoir du choix. Ma mère avait tenu à ne pas m'acheter ma robe à l'avance, par peur que je n'y rentre pas le jour venu. Aussi m'avait-elle fait parvenir un catalogue, et je devais choisir et envoyer un bon de commande afin de recevoir la robe.

J'avais reçu peu de temps après une lettre de Noah. Il m'avait présenté ses plus plates excuses pour ne m'avoir rien dit. Il avait pris le prétexte que je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir ses soucis à lui en plus des miens. Il s'était réconcilié avec ma mère. Et chose incroyable, mon père était intervenu. Mon père, qui ne prenait jamais part à rien, avait apparemment vivement défendu ma mère. Alors Noah avait reconsidéré son jugement. Finalement, tout était bien qui finissait bien, non ? Au moins, ma famille n'avait plus de secrets pour moi.

En cette période, il fallait également penser aux cadeaux de Noël. Alicia, Katie et moi nous étions cotisées pour les garçons. Nous avions pris pour Fred et George kit de farces et attrapes pour chacun, et un livres de sorts utiles, quoi qu'ils étaient déjà très doués pour ce genre de trucs, et que je doutais qu'il aient eu besoin de ça. Mais Alicia avait dit que c'était très bien, alors… On avait prévu pour Lee un truc sur le journalisme sportif, je ne savais pas quoi exactement. Katie avait d'ailleurs un peu, même beaucoup protesté, ne voulant pas donner de l'argent, son argent pour Lee. Elle avait décrété qu'il était trop tôt. Mais nous avions réussi à la convaincre. Ca ferait plaisir à Lee et ça ramènerait l'entente entre eux. Et ça aurait empiré les choses si justement elle avait participé pour les jumeaux et pas pour Lee.

Après, il avait fallu que je m'occupe seule des cadeaux de mes parents. Je n'aimais pas trouver des cadeaux. Pas parce que j'étais radine, non. En fait, j'adorais offrir, autant que recevoir. Mais j'avais peur de décevoir, que les cadeaux ne plaisent pas. J'avais trouvé pour Noah une superbe gourmette en argent, à laquelle je rajoutai la nouvelle écharpe de l'équipe de Grande Bretagne.

Pour mes parents, je devais avouer que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais je n'avais jamais fait des énormes cadeaux à mes parents. C'était à eux de m'en faire, non ? Bon, je leur avais pris à chacun un très bel assortiment de chocolat, quand même. Et j'avais glissé un petit ourson en peluche tout mignon, pour leur montrer que j'avais accepté sa venue au monde.

J'avais beaucoup repensé à toute cette histoire de bébé, et finalement, ça n'étai pas si terrible que ça. Je ne le verrais que cet été, et je ne comptais de toutes façons pas m'éterniser à la maison. Donc je ne pensais pas que ce petit me gênerait, je le verrais de loin, si on voulait. Mais j'étais sûre que je finirais par m'y attacher, à ce petit Lenny.

En tous cas, je devais avouer que dans mon cas, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la vente par correspondance, croyez moi !

« - Et celle là ? Demanda Alicia, en me montrant sur le catalogue.

- Oh oui, Angie, elle serait parfaite ! S'exclama Katie.

- Pour toi ! M'exclamai-je en regardant l'énorme décolleté. Et vous, au fait, vous avez vos robes ?

- Moi oui, tu sais bien, répondit Alicia. Ma bleue.

- Oh oui, elle est très jolie, approuva Katie. Moi j'en ai trouvée une rouge, vous la verriez elle est… »

Et Katie continua pendant un bon moment. Toutes les trois étions affalées dans nos fauteuils, nous passant le catalogue à tour de rôle. Elles occupaient chacune un fauteuil, et j'étais moi-même affalée sur le canapé, occupant deux places, et ne laissant reposer au sol que mes pieds.

« - Je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée pour ma robe, gémis-je.

- Ne désespère pas, Angie, me rassura Katie, le catalogue est super épais, on en n'est qu'à la moitié, et on en a retenues deux, quand même.

- Oui, peut-être, mais il se trouve qu'aucune de celles qu'on a retenues ne me plait vraiment. Moi je cherche LA robe, vous savez, celle que dès que je la verrai, je saurai que c'est celle que je veux.

- Moi, en tous cas, je l'ai trouvée ! S'exclama Katie. Elle est…

- Non pitié, Kat' ! On sait… Gémis-je. »

Katie rit. Je m'allongeai un peu mieux sur le canapé, calant mon bras sous ma tête et posant l'autre sur mon ventre.

« - L'ambiance est à la fête, à ce que je vois, fit George, entouré de Fred et Lee. »

Tout en parlant, George s'installa sur le dernier fauteuil libre, et Fred au bout du canapé. Lee se tourna vers moi, et me jeta un regard un peu suppliant. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lever, j'étais si bien. Je lui accordai mon plus beau sourire pour compenser, me sentant soudain prise d'une humeur taquine.

« - Oh, allez, Angie, m'implora Lee, décale toi, ou je vais devoir utiliser la force. Ou alors, je peux m'allonger sur toi, mais je ne garantis pas que je puisse rester sage…

- T'es bête ! Pouffai-je. »

Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur moi et me chatouilla. George et Alicia ne semblaient pas se soucier de nous, plongés dans une discussion apparemment passionnante. Katie feuilletait le catalogue de robes, un crayon à la main, et je ne pouvais pas voir Fred au bout du canapé.

« - Arrête, Lee ! Articulai-je entre deux éclats de rire. »

Mais Lee ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter maintenant qu'il commençait à s'amuser. Et personne ne semblait réagir. Pas même Katie, qui d'habitude était jalouse. Voir Lee allongé sur moi aurait pu la faire réagir, non ? En même temps, j'aurais menti en disant que ça m'embêtait.

« - Arrête ça Jordan, tu veux ? Fit Fred d'une voix cassante »

Sa remarque provoqua un blanc au sein du groupe. Lee resta sur moi, complètement gêné, et je restai moi-même immobile, mordillant de gêne ma lèvre inférieure. Alicia et George avaient cessé leur conversation, et Katie avait levé les yeux de son catalogue.

« - Désolé, vieux, fit simplement Lee en se levant. »

Je me décalai alors, et Lee s'assit entre nous deux. Je n'osai pas regarder Fred, par peur de croiser son regard.

« - Oh, Angie ! Je crois que je t'ai trouvé une robe ! S'exclama Katie, brisant le silence.

- T'as pas encore de robe ? S'étonna George. Tu sais qu'ils en demandaient une dès le début de l'année ?

- Merci, George, répondis-je. Tu sais, je ne le savais pas et heureusement que tu me le fais remarquer, je ne m'en suis aperçue que…

- Ce que vous êtes stupides, remarqua Katie. Sa mère avait peur qu'elle ne rentre pas dans la sienne d'ici à six mois, expliqua Katie à l'attention de George.

- Merci de raconter ma vie au premier venu, Kat', observai-je.

- Eh ! S'insurgea George après un moment. Tu viens de dire que je ne suis pas assez fiable pour savoir que tu prends vite du poids d'après ta mère ? Tu me vexes, Angie chérie. Et puis, je n'avais pas besoin de ta mère pour remarquer ça…

- Eh ! M'exclamai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

- Angie a raison, observa Lee, moi j'ai eu l'amabilité de ne rien dire ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher, quoique souriante, de le gratifier d'une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

« - Oui, pardon, Angie, me dit George avec un faux air désolé, je ne te dirai plus que… Oh pardon, je dois plus le dire… »

Je ris franchement. Venant de George, je ne pouvais que bien le prendre. Katie lui asséna un coup de catalogue sur la tête, et il ne cessa de se plaindre de maux de tête pendant le reste de la journée. J'avais remarqué avec étonnement que Fred n'avait pas participé à la conversation. Avec déception, aussi.

« - Oh, Angie, regarde celle là ! S'exclama Alicia. »

Je suivis son doigt et regardai la photo. Une robe vert pâle, d'une coupe assez classique, droite.

« - Oh, non Ali', je suis désolée mais… non ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. Nous étions calées toutes les trois sur mon lit, Alicia à ma gauche et Katie à ma droite. Cela faisait une heure que nous épluchions ce fichu magazine, et avec toutes ces robes, aucune ne me plaisait vraiment. Je parvenais à trouver un défaut à chacune. Celle-ci marquerait mes hanches, une autre ne mettrait pas ma poitrine en valeur, et ainsi de suite.

Mais après avoir tourné la page 648 du catalogue de vêtements, je vis ma robe. LA robe que j'attendais. Elle était d'un blanc cassé, un peu nacré, en fait, dans un tissu évasé. Le décolleté était tallé en triangle, et le tissu était lâche. Sous la poitrine, la robe s'évasait et s'arrêtait à mi-mollet. Elle était magnifique. Je la commandai, ainsi que les chaussures assorties, de jolies escarpins avec de petits talons. C'était magnifique.

« - Celle là, dis-je en pointant la robe du doigt.

- Oh Angie ! Elle est magnifique ! S'exclama Alicia.

- Oui, je dois avouer que tu as de plus en plus de goût, Angie, remarqua Katie. J'ai une super idée de coiffure qui ira vraiment super bien avec cette tenue ! »

Je la remerciai, puis Katie alla chercher sa robe dans son armoire, afin de l'essayer.

« - Vous allez voir, nous fit-elle depuis la salle de bains, elle est géniale ! Elle me fait des formes superbes, et je peux vous dire que je vais être superbe ! Bon bien sûr, j'ai relevé mes cheveux à la va vite, mais ça fait pas mal ! »

Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bains.

« - Wow, fit Alicia.

- Ouais… Ajoutai-je. »

La robe de Katie était d'un rouge vif. Déjà très voyante, rien que par la couleur. Elle était en dos nu, avec un décolleté assez, et même très plongeant. La robe moulait chaque partie de son corps, et retombait sur ses chevilles, ne s'évasant qu'à partir des hanches. Je devais avouer qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Katie, pas la robe. Ou plutôt Katie, dans la robe.

« - Tu es… sublime, soufflai-je.

- Parfaite, je dirais, confia Alicia. »

Katie nous sourit, apparemment touchée, puis parvint à convaincre Alicia de passer sa robe. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle fit elle aussi sensation. Sa robe était d'un bleu nuit, avec un col lâche qui retombait légèrement. Elle était d'une coupe droite, et lui arrivait aux chevilles, et recouvrirait certainement ses chaussures.

J'avais toujours trouvé Alicia très jolie. Mais dans un autre style que Katie. Alicia était sérieuse, ou disons que comparée à Katie, elle avait un peu plus de retenue. Mais là, je la trouvai parfaite, elle aussi.

« - Fred va en tomber à la renverse, ma chérie ! S'exclama Katie.

- Par pitié, Kat' ! Soupira Alicia. Pour la énième fois,je ne sors pas avec George, je ne suis pas intéressée par George.

- Si tu le dis, fis simplement Katie. »

Alicia leva les yeux mais s'autorisa un sourire, tandis que je laissai échapper un petit rire.

Je pressai un peu plus le pas et dévalai les escaliers. Merlin ! Pourquoi les filles m'avaient-elles laissée me rendormir ? Voilà que j'allais arriver en retard pour le cours de Rogue. Avec un peu de chance, Rogue ne me pénaliserait pas. Oui, enfin bon, il ne fallait pas être trop optimiste, on parlait tout de même de Rogue. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais que quelques points en moins. Si par miracle je suis dans moins de cinq minutes aux cachots.

« - Angelina ! »

Raté. Je stoppai ma course, et me retournai. Samuel. Je lui souris, tnetant de reprendre mon souffle.

« - Salut ! Fit-il en s'approchant.

- Oh, Samuel ! C'est important ? Je suis désolée, mais je suis en retard et…

- Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes, assura-t-il. Voilà, alors je voulais savoir si… si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi…

- Oh, fis-je. »

Je le regardai, profondément peinée pour lui. Il était là, les mains dans les poches, et me regardait, plein d'espoir.

« - Samuel, je suis désolée je… J'ai déjà un cavalier… Vraiment je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il, un sourire triste. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et tu y vas avec qui ? Weasley, je suppose.

- Comment tu le sais ? M'étonnai-je.

- Une intuition, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu devrais y aller, tu es déjà en retard.

- Tu as raison, dis-je en lui plantant un baiser que la joue. Salut ! »

Je repris ma course, mais je ne sus jamais si j'aurais pu échapper à la retenue dont j'avais écopé. Je suis certaine que oui. En tous cas, je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu avoir deux invitations pour un seul bal. Je n'imaginais même pas y aller avec Fred !

« - Par Merlin, George, râlai-je, tu n'est qu'un sombre crétin ! C'est glacé !

- C'est de la neige, Angie chérie, répliqua George. »

Je lui fis un sourire hypocrite avant de lui lancer une boule de neige en plein dans le visage.

« - Tu vas le regretter, Angie. »

J'éclatai de rire avant de me retourner. Je venais de recevoir une boule de neige dans le dos, et je lançai un faux regard noir à Fred, et cherchai Alicia des yeux. Celle-ci sortit de sa cachette pour envoyer tour à tour une boule de neige à Fred puis George. J'eus une exclamation triomphante, et Fred se lança à ma poursuite, une boule de neige énorme dans la main.

« - Même pas dans tes rêves, Weasley, fis-je tandis qu'il avançait dangereusement vers moi, tandis que je reculais. N'y pense même pas. »

Il eut un sourire dangereux avant de bondir sur moi. Malgré mes cris, il n'hésita pas à m'attraper et m'enfoncer dans mon cou la neige glacée. Je poussai un hurlement, sous le coup de la surprise, ce qui provoqua les éclats de rire de Fred. A peine avais-je remarqué que je me trouvais dans ses bras que je fus interrompue.

« - Angie ! Ramène toi tout de suite ! »

Je me dégageai de Fred et nous rejoignîmes Katie.

« - C'est malin, je suis frigorifiée, marmonnai-je. »

Fred se contenta de rire, tandis que nous nous rapprochions de Katie.

« - Hé ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, je te signale. Et si tu étais un gentil garçon, tu me proposerais ta cape…

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, fit-il en souriant, et en ôtant sa cape.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que je la voulais, remarquai-je alors qu'il se retrouvait en pull, sa cape à la main, et que nous étions devant Katie.

- Par Merlin, maugréa celle-ci, vous n'avez pas passé l'âge pour ces stupidités. Oh Fred, tu n'es pas fou ? En pull par ce temps ! »

J'éclatai de rire tandis que Fred remettait sa cape. Alicia, George et Lee nous rejoignirent.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je à Katie.

- Angie, il est presque cinq heures, me dit-elle. Le bal !

- Eh bien quoi, le bal ?

- Il faut se préparer, me dit-elle comme si j'avais cinq ans.

- Déjà ? Mais Kat', on a bien trois heures devant nous !

- Justement ! Allez venez, fit Katie en nous saisissant Ali' et moi par le bras. On y va.

- A tout à l'heure ! Lança Alicia tout en s'efforçant de suivre Katie. »

« - Aïe ! Katie, tu me fais mal ! Gémis-je.

- Il faut souffrir pour être belle, fit ma tortionnaire doctement.

- Oui, eh bien alors j'espère que je vais être super belle, alors… »

Elle m'adressa un sourire indulgent et continua à me coiffer. Je n'avais pas le droit de voir ma coiffure, mais je savais déjà qu'elle me tressait un côté de la tête. Merlin que j'avais mal ! J'avais senti aussi qu'elle m'avait posé des bigoudis, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus.

« - Kat', fit Alicia en sortant de la salle de bains, de gros bigoudis sur la tête, je vais garder ça combien de temps ?

- Attends, Ali', je finis de tresser Angie et de mettre ses derniers bigoudis, et je suis à toi. Enfile ta robe en attendant. Tu as fait ta manucure ?

- Oui, mais je dois faire celle d'Angie, avant de mettre ma robe, répondit Alicia en s'approchant de nous et attrapant mes mains. Oh, par Merlin, Angie ! Mais tu as les ongles longs !

- Oui, j'ai fait des efforts, avouai-je fière de moi. »

Alicia termina ma manucure, parfaite, et Katie finit de poser mes bigoudis. Cette fille avait des doigts de fée. Elle posa un unique bigoudi sur sa frange, avant de s'occuper du maquillage d'Alicia. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Kat' m'avait fait de superbes tresses, en vagues. C'était super joli. Pour le reste, j'avais mes cheveux relevés et ma tête emplie de bigoudis, et j'avais du mal à imaginer un résultat. Alicia et Katie s'affairèrent pour me maquiller, puis ce fut au tour de Katie, et enfin d'Alicia.

« - Il est temps d'enfiler nos robes ! S'exclama Katie tout excitée. Ce que j'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! »

Alicia, puis Katie puis moi enfilâmes nos robes à tour de robes. J'étais très satisfaite de la mienne, que j'avais reçu quelques jours plus tôt. J'avais commandé, sur les conseils avisés de Katie, la taille en dessous de ma taille habituelle, et j'y étais rentrée !

« - Alicia, viens que je finisse ta coiffure ! »

Au bout d'une heure encore, nous étions toutes fin prêtes. Katie, sa frange ramenée en arrière, ses cheveux auburn, raides et sa robe rouge, était sublime. Parfaite.

Alicia, elle, avait bouclé ses longs cheveux, en de grosses boucles. Ses mèches de devant étaient retenues sur le côté à l'aide de barrettes bleues. Elle était classe.

Quant à moi, je me trouvai réussie. Katie avait fait un travail formidable pour ma coiffure. Elle m'avait tressé le côté gauche, donc, en vagues, et m'avait relevé les cheveux. Les mèches retombant étaient bouclées, et je n'avais pas réalisé que mes cheveux étaient si longs. Ma frange partait du côté gauche, et j'avais autorisé Katie à la rajuster un peu en la coupant. Elle l'avait lissée, et c'était très réussi.

« - Angie, tu es merveilleuse ! S'extasia Katie.

- Merci. Vous êtes vous aussi super jolies, assurai-je tandis que nous nous admirions toutes les trois dans le miroir. Katie, merci ! Tu as été formidable !

- Bah, je vous le devais bien, répondit celle-ci. J'ai été horrible avec vous, ces derniers temps. Dites, poursuivit-elle en prenant une mèche entre ses doigts, si je me teignais en blonde ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Je lui jetai un regard désolé. Je savais très bien d'où veniat cette lubie. Lee allait au bal avec Sally Morton, la même Sally Morton qui sortait avec Fred au début de l'année. Elle était grande, et blonde.

« - Katie, soupirai-je en posant une main sur son épaule, tu es dix fois plus jolie que Sally Morton. Tu n'as pas besoin de cette stupide couleur de cheveux pour séduire.

- Oui, Katie, approuva Alicia, ne deviens pas ce stéréotype que nous détestons toutes. Tu es très bien comme ça.

- Mais peut-être que…

- Oh, Kat', ça te fait de la peine que Lee aille au bal avec elle ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, mais je ressens encore cette possessivité que j'avais envers lui quand nous étions encore ensemble. Des séquelles, j'imagine. Mais je peux vous jurer sur Merlin que je ne l'aime plus.

- On te croit, Kat', sourit Alicia. Mais tu verras, ça te passera.

- J'espère bien, avoua-t-elle. Oh, les filles, on ne va pas beaucoup se voir pendant le bal, alors promettez moi une chose, vous voulez ? Amusez vous comme vous vous n'êtes jamais amusées avant, d'accord ? Et Angie, ce soir, c'est ta chance, alors épate le !

- Promis, Kat'. »

Elle nous serra dans ses bras, laissant la place à une séquence émotion.

« - Allez, les filles, il est temps de descendre ! »

Et nous descendîmes. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon collier. Noah m'avait offert un collier magnifique, avec un A en argent. Le cherchant partout, je rassurai les filles et leur conseillai de descendre, ce qu'elles firent. Je le retrouvai enfin, et après l'avoir passé, je me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais tellement heureuse ! J'appréhendais toutefois la réaction de Fred. En même temps, quoi de plus normal ?

Je respirai un grand coup et sortis du dortoir, descendant les marches. J'aperçus Fred, George, Lee et Alicia assis sur les fauteuils. Tous se levèrent à mon arrivée.

« - Angie, commença Fred, tu es… très belle !

- Méconnaissable, renchérit Lee.

- Ouais, tu es très jolie, termina George.

- Merci, fis-je, gênée. »

On se dirigea tous vers la sortie, et une fois dehors, George tendit cérémonieusement son bras à Alicia, qui le prit en riant, et en compagnie de Lee, ils s'avancèrent dans les escaliers. Fred attendit que je sorte et me tendit son bras, que je pris en souriant. J'avais été très touchée qu'il m'ait dit que j'étais belle, bien que je me demandais s'il l'avait dit pour la forme. En tous cas, j'avais l'impression que cette soirée était la mienne.

« - Tu sais, Angie, tu es très belle, m'avoua-t-il.

- Oh Fred, dis-je, tu n'es pas obligé de…

- Non, mais Angie, je le pense vraiment ! Protesta-t-il, les oreilles cramoisies.

- Oh, fis-je, gênée, merci… Toi aussi, tu es très élégant. »

Il me sourit, de son sourire irrésistible.

« - Tu sais, Angelina, commença-t-il, il y a longtemps que je voulais te dire que…

- Eh, les amoureux ! Dépêchez vous ! S'écria Lee, on ne fait pas attendre Sally Morton !

- Tu me diras tout plus tard, d'accord ? Demandai-je à Fred. »

Il acquiesça et nous pressâmes le pas pour rejoindre les autres, puis arrivés à la Grande Salle, je fus stupéfaite. La Grande Salle était méconnaissable. Décorée spécialement pour Noël, des murs étincelants, et les tables des maisons avaient été remplacées par des tables plus petites, et nous prîmes place autour d'une avec Alicia et George, Lee et Sally, Fred et moi, et Theresa Parker et Sofia Taylor avec leurs cavaliers, ce qui d'ailleurs fit sensation au près des garçons, qui ne manquèrent pas d'y aller de leurs remarques plus que moqueuses.

Le repas fut très agréable. Assise entre Fred et George, je ne m'étais pas ennuyée un seul instant, croyez-moi. Et la nourriture était excellente. Puis vint le temps de la danse. Les champions ouvrirent le bal, puis Dumbledore invita McGonagall à danser.

« - Manquerait plus que cette chère Pince avec ce bon vieux Rusard ! Remarqua George.

- Tu crois que Rusard saurait danser ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Parce que tu crois que Pince accepterait ? Demanda Fred. »

J'éclatai de rire, et Alicia leva les yeux au ciel. Puis Lee amusa l'assemblée en s'essayant à la danse de salon, et la valse plus précisément. George le siffla, et Fred frappa dans ses mains. Lee leur lança un regard qui se voulait noir, mais il se résigna. Il devait savoir aussi bien que nous qu'il était assez ridicule, Sally Morton autour du cou et ses dreadlocks se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

« - Eh, Angie, tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne te fais pas danser sur ça ? Me murmura Fred.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Lui répondis-je le plus sincèrement qu'il était possible. »

Il m'invita toutefois à danser sur les Bizarr' Sisters, et, entraînée par le rythme et les sourires de Fred, je ne fis plus attention à rien, me défoulant complètement. A la fin de la chanson, il me raccompagna à la table, puis il me laissa un moment avec Alicia. Il me confia que Ludo Verpey, qui leur devait de l'argent, à George et à lui, était là, et qu'ils devaient lui parler. Je rejoignis donc Ali', me laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

« - Tu danses remarquablement bien, Angie, remarqua-t-elle. Je savais que tu bougeais bien, mais à ce point là…

- Merci, souris-je. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

- Pas le moins du monde, m'assura-t-elle. George est adorable. Tu sais, il faut que je te dise… George m'a parlé, et il m'a raconté qu'à la première tâche, lui et Fred avaient tout entendu de ta dispute avec Samuel…

- Oh Merlin ! Gémis-je. Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit ?

- Apparemment, rien, répondit Alicia. Il n'a rien dit à George, en tous cas.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça… »

Je ne pus continuer, puisque Fred et George nous rejoignirent.

« - Angie chérie, s'exclama George, il faut absolument que tu m'accordes une danse, si Fred est d'accord, bien sûr…

- Oh, bien sûr, répondit celui-ci. Mais d'abord, je vous emprunte Angie un moment, vous voulez bien ?

- Oui, mais fais attention, prévint George, Percy se ballade dans le coin, j'ai réussi à l'éviter, mais je doute que tu y arrives aussi… »

Merlin, qu'allait-il me dire ? Peut-être qu'il allait me parler de la première tâche… Ou qu'il allait me dire ce qu'il avait commencé dans les escaliers…

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait, non sans réprimer un frisson de bien-être à la sensation de ma main dans la sienne. Il m'entraîna hors de la salle, me tenant toujours par la main.

« - Fred ! Ou George ! »

Poussant un juron, Fred se retourna, faisant face à l'un de ses frères.

« - Fred, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Percy ?

- Bonsoir, quand même ! S'insurgea celui-ci. Je voulais te voir. Je suis ici en tant qu'assistant personnel de Monsieur Croupton, et il se trouve qu'il est souffrant.

- Parfait, parfait Wistily, bon Angie, on y va ? »

Déconcertée par la froideur de Fred à l'égard de son frère, je m'apprêtais à le suivre. Je ne pensais pas que Percy Weasley serait si différent des autres. Je connaissais quand même pas mal de Weasley, et lui était vraiment… différent. Il avait l'air si prétentieux par rapport à Fred ou George.

« - Fred ! S'exclama Percy. Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

- Angelina, Percy, Percy, Angelina, soupira Fred.

- Enchanté, fit Percy en me serrant la main. Je suis le frère de Fred, et de George, aussi. Je suis très heureux de rencontrer la petite amie de mon frère…

- Oui, mais…

- Bon, allez, on y va, coupa Fred. Salut Percy !

- Au revoir, dis-je en souriant, tandis que Fred m'entraînait d'un pas vif vers le Hall.

- Au revoir ! Lança Percy, un peu dans le vide. »

Je suivis Fred dans le Hall à grand peine, j'avais tellement mal aux pieds avec ces chaussures.

« - Fred ! Protestai-je. Attends ! J'ai des talons, je te rappelle !

- Oh désolé, mais je voulais m'éloigner le plus vite possible de mon frère… Je n'arrive pas à rester trop longtemps en sa présence…

- Pas grave, assurai-je. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, fit-il en se mettant face à moi, et prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Voilà, depuis quelques temps, j'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses…

- Comme ? Demandai-je avec appréhension, et surtout de la curiosité.

- Comme ce que tu ressentais pour moi, par exemple, me dit-il en me fixant intensément.

- Oh, fis-je stupidement. Euh… »

Je n'arrivais pas à dire quelque chose. Ainsi il savait que j'étais amoureuse de lui… Ou au moins que je n'étais pas indifférente. Et j'allais me faire remballer comme une pauvre… je ne trouvai pas d'image à cet instant précis.

« - J'ai aussi pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi, aussi… »

Avais-je bien entendu ? Ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ?

« - Fred, tu…

- Non, Angie, laisse moi finir, me coupa-t-il. Sinon, je vais pas pouvoir… Voilà, alors tu sais, je t'avais toujours vue comme une amie, tu sais, une très bonne amie, mais depuis le début de l'année, je dois dire, je t'ai vue sous un autre angle. Au début, je devenais assez jaloux, mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'on était proches tu vois, et j'en suis même arrivé à me disputer avec George. »

Oh ! Alors ça n'était pas pour la brune ! C'était pour moi. Merlin je n'arrivais pas à y croire !

« - Et puis quand il y a eu cette histoire de premier amour, et de lettres, j'ai été encore plus troublé, tu vois. Tu m'as dit que tu avais quelqu'un à oublier, et je me suis posé beaucoup de questions… Puis il y a eu ce crétin d'Addams. Je crois que je ne l'aimais pas parce que j'en étais jaloux. En fait, j'en suis sûr. Et puis, le jour de Pré-Au-Lard, quand je t'ai vue avec lui, j'ai compris que c'était plus que de l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je m'en suis convaincu quand je vous ai vus vous embrasser… »

Merlin ! Etait-il en train de me dire qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi ?

« - Et puis après, il y a eu la fois des cuisines. Tu peux pas imaginer comme j'étais fier que tu soies restée avec moi… Mais tu sais, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un, et ça m'a carrément déstabilisé, je savais pas vraiment quoi faire, comment réagir. Pour moi, les filles, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus tu sais, mais toi, c'est différent… Mais j'avais peur de t'en parler, ou de faire quoi que ce soit, parce que je ne savais pas si de ton côté tu… enfin tu ressentais la même chose… »

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Je l'aimais, c'était indéniable. Inévitable. Inaltérable. Et lui, il avait l'air de ressentir quelque chose…

« - Tu sais, à la première tâche, je t'ai entendue te disputer. Tu… tu n'as pas nié quand il t'a demandé si tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi… Angie… Dis-moi si mes conclusions sont exactes… Il faut que je sache, tu comprends ? »

Je lui souris, aux anges. Je l'aimais, et j'avais la possibilité d'être pis qu'une amie pour lui. Je mordillai la lèvre inférieure, et baissai la tête, un peu gênée. Fred dût le remarquer et me releva le menton, plongeant son regard bleu azur dans le mien. Il attendait une réponse. Evidemment. Je souris, baissai les yeux puis lui fit face à nouveau.

« - C'est possible, avouai-je dans un murmure. En fait, oui, il se trouve que tes conclusions sont exactes… »

Il sourit, presque soulagé. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Fred me saisit par la taille, et m'attira contre lui. Il posa une main tendre sur ma joue, et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ne me posant aucune question inutile sur le moment, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, et approfondis le baiser.

A bout de souffle, je rompis le baiser, et le regardai.

« - Wow, souffla-t-il. »

Je souris, un peu fière de moi. Après un dernier (mais magnifique baiser), nous rejoignîmes la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Merlin, que j'étais heureuse !

**FIN**

* * *

**La suite dans l'épilogue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review? Merciii xD **


End file.
